Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: REPUBLISHED. Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. "Klan Uzumaki telah kembali untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kekuatan gelap yang sedang mengintainya. Dan kewajiban itu diberikan pada keturunan Uzumaki terakhir, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto". Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Pairing NaruSaku/MinaKushi/SasuHina/ShikaIno/KakaKure.
1. Prolog

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure.

**Di post ulang ya, maaf ^^v. Ada beberapa yang diubah juga soalnya. Kalo mau baca fic HEART ada di **_**blog**_** saya yang bisa dilihat di profil.**

**Selamat Membaca, Kawan ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

'_Dannen le. A ú-erin le regi. Rang ail le iestannen. Lû ail le tegin na hen. Gwannach o innen ului. Ú lû erui, ului, Minato.'_

_(Kau telah jatuh. Dan aku tak mampu untuk menggapainya. Setiap langkah aku mengharapkanmu. Setiap ingatan yang membawamu kepada waktu sekarang. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ingatanku. Tidak di satu waktu. Tidak untuk selamanya, Minato)_

**~o0o~**

_Yousei [peri]. Aku tidak percaya kau adalah salah satu dari bagiannya. Yang kutahu mereka adalah orang-orang terlupakan yang telah hilang dari ingatan. Tadinya hanya ada hal untuk memanfaatkanmu semata karena aku memerlukan kekuatan dari kaummu. Klan terhebat sepanjang masa yang tak ada tandingannya tapi tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. _

_Ya, bengisnya dunia shinobi membuat mereka pergi ke daratan abadi di barat sana. Katanya di sana sangatlah damai dan tenteram, tapi kau rela mengikat jiwamu padaku. Memilih kehidupan fana yang kebanyakan orang menginginkan keabadian. Kau memilih tetap tinggal di sini bersanding denganku menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Dengan menerima semua risiko yang ada. Karena kau dan aku bagai langit dan bumi. Terlalu banyak perbedaan yang menyelimuti kita, Sayang. Namun kau tak gentar ataupun takut, karena katamu jika aku mati kau pun akan mati juga. Dan kita akan selalu bersama-sama untuk selamanya, Kushina._

**~o0o~**

_Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha, Kaa-sama. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa aku menjadi lebih perasa seperti ini. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat kenangan pahit masa-masa itu. Dulu mungkin aku bisa bertahan, tapi sekarang aku tak yakin bisa menghadapinya. Lagi pula Sakura sudah bersama dengan Sasuke. Jadi aku tak punya hutang janji lagi pada siapa pun. Aku ingin menghapus ingatanku tentang dia. Tugasku sekarang adalah membunuh Uchiha Madara dan menyegel para bijuu di lingkar luar Uzumakigakure. Setelah itu aku akan mengikutimu ke Valinor, Kaa-sama. _

**~o0o~**

_Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana aku sanggup memandang matanya yang tertanam di bola matamu, Kakashi? Aku begitu buta hingga pada suatu saat aku menyadari betapa berharganya Obito bagi diriku. Dia mati karena melindungimu, Kakashi. Dia mati karena yang dia tahu hanya kamu yang ada di hatiku. Dia mati karena aku. Dan luka di hatiku ini tak kan pernah bisa disembuhkan oleh siapa pun. Terkadang rasa-rasanya aku ingin menebus kematiannya dengan kematianku sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya kalau aku mati pun, aku tidak bisa menyusul ke tempatnya. _

**~o0o~**

_Sasuke ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memperbaiki nama baik klanmu. Sebenarnya klanmu adalah klan terhormat. Suzaku telah memilihmu. Jadi, tidak perlu rendah diri karena Suzaku yakin akan dirimu._

**~o0o~**

_Selama ini aku sering memungkirinya. Aku merasa tak berguna. Dendam membara atau cemburu yang menguasai diriku? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Namun dalam hatiku, aku tak bisa memungkirinya bahwa aku akan melindungi Ino dengan segenap jiwaku_

**~o0o~**

_Yousei memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan pasangan hidupnya. Apabila pasangannya itu mati. Maka dia juga tentunya akan ikut mati atau memilih untuk mati._

**~o0o~**

_Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa menyebabkan yousei mati, mati dalam peperangan, atau mati karena patah hati…_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

_Yousei _(Peri). Banyak yang tak mengetahui tentang legenda mereka. Konon katanya mereka tercipta dari bintang utara yang selalu muncul berdampingan dengan terangnya bulan purnama di pergantian bulan.

Membentuk klan yang dikenal sebagai Klan Uzumaki, sebuah klan _shinobi_ sakti tiada tanding pada masanya. Mereka hidup dengan damai di tengah-tengah daratan yang di kelilingi oleh lembah api, air, pasir, dan angin di sekitarnya.

Ya, _yousei_ adalah makhluk yang cinta dengan kedamaian, menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan paling membenci peperangan….

Mereka menjelma sebagai _sennin _(pendeta pria) dan _miko _(pendeta wanita),mendeklarasikan diri sebagai_ shinobi-shinobi _yang ahli dalam _fuuinjutsu _(jurus penyegelan). Tugas mereka adalah melawan para siluman jahat dan menyegel semua _kinjutsu_ (jurus terlarang), agar tidak dimanfaatkan untuk kejahatan demi keselamatan banyak orang. Oleh karenanya kala itu jarang sekali terjadi peperangan antar klan _shinobi_,

Lantas ada kekuatan besar bernama_ Juubi _(bijuu ekor sepuluh) yang mengancam kehidupan manusia pada masa itu—yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya. Siluman jahat yang memiliki _chakra_ kuat, yang tak satu pun orang bisa menandinginya. Orang-orang menganggapnya kutukan dari langit yang merupakan bencana besar bagi mereka

Adalah seorang _sennin—_penjelmaan dari_ yousei _yang sangat tangguh—yang diketahui bernama RikudouSennin, dengan gagah berani melawan dan merelakan tubuhnya dijadikan sebagai _host_ untuk meredam kekuatan besar nan menakutkan itu. Ia memiliki sepasang mata _rinnegan_, _doujutsu_ (jurus mata) terkuat dari tiga _doujutsu_ yang ada. Dari mata itulah _jutsu-jutsu_ yang ada sekarang tercipta.

Dengan mata itu ia ciptakan kedamaian di muka bumi. Ia tak pandang bulu, meski ia adalah _yousei_ yang menjelma sebagai _sennin_, ia memandang dirinya juga sebagai _shinobi_. Seorang ninja sejati yang dengan segenap kekuatannya melindungi yang hak dan menumpas kebatilan yang menggerogoti dunia yang terkadang diselimuti konflik itu.

RikudouSenninmemiliki dua orang putra, hasil dari pernikahannya dengan _miko_ tangguh keturunan rumah besar Uzumaki. Istrinya—yang juga seorang _yousei_—terbunuh dalam peperangan melawan _shinobi_ kejam yang berusaha masuk ke wilayah mereka secara diam-diam. Perlu diketahui, _yousei _sedikit tertutup dengan dunia luar. Karenanya tak sembarang orang boleh masuk ke wilayah mereka.

Karena itulah sang _sennin_ mengalami kesedihan yang berkepanjangan. Ia berniat menyusul istrinya ke Valinor, tempat persinggahan terakhir para _yousei_ setelah ajal menjemput mereka. Sebelum itu ia mewariskan seluruh kekuatannya kepada kedua putranya.

Ketika ajal menjemputnya, tentulah ia juga tak bisa membawa _Juubi _mati bersamanya. Karena sifat _bijuu_ itu sendiri yang abadi, akan terus berkembang walaupun dalam keadaan lemah sekali pun.

Sang _sennin_—yang juga merupakan keturunan Klan Uzumaki dari kalangan biasa itu akhirnya membagi _Juubi_ menjadi sembilan dan menyegelnya di lingkar luar Uzumakigakure yang dijaga ketat oleh empat hewan buas titisan para dewa.

Dengan segel penjuru empat mata angin, _bijuu-bijuu_ itu di segel di masing-masing lembahnya. Pintu timur Uzumakigakure di lembah angin, dijaga oleh Seiryuu yang tersegel Kabutomushi (_Shichibi_), Irukauma (_Gobi_) di dalamnya. Pintu bagian barat di lembah pasir, dijaga oleh Byakko yang tersegel Saru (_Yonbi_), dan Shukaku (_Ichibi_). Pintu bagian selatan di lembah api, dijaga oleh Suzaku yang tersegel Nekomata (_Niibi_) dan _Kyuubi no yokou_ (_Kyuubi_). Dan pintu bagian utara di lembah air, dijaga oleh Genbu yang tersegel Kyodaigame (_Sanbi_), Namekuji (_Rokubi_), dan Kyogi (_Hachibi_).

Para _bijuu-bijuu _itu secara aman tersegel di sana dengan keempat hewan titisan para dewa sebagai penjaga mereka.

Sang _sennin _lantas memberikan _fuuinjutsu_ untuk mengendalikan keempat hewan buas penjaga itu pada anaknya yang kedua. Sang kakak yang merasa paling hebat dari adiknya, tidak terima dengan kenyataan itu. Dia merasa dianaktirikan. Namun kenyataannya, salah satu kekuatan besar RikudouSennin itu, diberikan pada adiknya.

Sang kakak yang haus akan kekuatan pun nekat mencuri gulungan _fuuinjutsu_ terlarang—yang diberikan ayahnya sebelum meninggal—dari adiknya. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi. Sang kakak menyerang adiknya tanpa ampun hingga tewas.

Setelah berhasil merebut gulungan _jutsu_ itu, sang kakak—tanpa mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu—merapalkan _jutsu_ yang ada di gulungan terlarang untuk dapat mengendalikan keempat hewan buas. Ia dibutakan oleh nafsu ingin memiliki kekuatan besar karena dia sendiri sangat menginginkan kekuatan besar agar dipuja seperti ayahnya.

Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ternyata diluar kendalinya. Segel empat penjuru mata angin itu pun terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membangunkan para _bijuu_ yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya. Dan tak disangka-sangka pula, para hewan penjaga sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa ketika_ bijuu-bijuu _itu keluar dari tempat penyegelannya.

Keempat hewan penjaga itu sangat geram oleh ulah sang kakak, tapi mereka juga tidak mau capek-capek mengejar kembali kesembilan _bijuu _yang telah lari dari sarang mereka karena itu bukanlah kelalaian mereka. Mereka lantas memutuskan untuk tidak patuh pada _yousei _lainnya selain pada RikudouSennin.

_Yousei_ yang dikenal sebagai makhluk yan arif dan bijaksana itu, ternyata tak sebaik yang mereka kira. Mereka sama saja seperti manusia kebanyakan, serakah dan kejam.

Hal ini langsung menimbulkan kepanikan di Uzumakigakure sendiri. _Yousei _sekaligus _sennin _yang mengerti bagaimana caranya merapalkan _jutsu_ penyegelan itu dengan benar hanyalah RikudouSennin dan anaknya yang kedua. Tapi sayang keduanya telah tiada.

Pada akhirnya tindakan jahat anak pertama RikudouSennin diketahui oleh Uzumaki Miyazaki, pemimpin Uzumakigakure pada saat itu. Ia pun naik pitam, lalu mengutuk sang kakak menjadi siluman _tengu_ (gagak) sebelum mengusirnya dari desa. Konon sang kakak yang menjadi siluman _tengu_ itu, menjelma sebagai manusia, lalu menikah dengan seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga sehingga lahirlah Klan Uchiha dari hasil hubungan kasih mereka berdua.

Keadaan dunia _shinobi_ pun semakin kacau dengan kehadiran kesembilan_ bijuu_ yang berpencar tak tentu arah ke dunia. Sebagian takut akan kekuatan _bijuu_ yang memiliki _chakra _sangat besar tersebut, namun ternyata sebagian yang lain justru ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk maksud jahat.

Maka pecahlah Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Pertama yang menelan banyak korban. Terjadi peperangan antar klan di mana-mana. Mereka saling membunuh, saling menghancurkan satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan kekuatan_ bijuu-bijuu_ tersebut. Saling menindas. Hingga mereka tak menyadari mereka telah diperalat oleh nafsu ingin memiliki kekuatan jahat yang mereka sama sekali tak tahu apa akibatnya jika hal tersebut dimanfaatkan untuk hal yang tidak benar.

Pertarungan itu terjadi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Para _yousei _dari Uzumakigakure—dengan menjelma sebagai _sennin_ dan _miko_—pun akhirnya ikut andil untuk menghentikan peperangan yang tak ada ujungnya.

Setelah para _yousei_ ikut dalam peperangan, ada yang menyebar isu jika Uzumakigakure memiliki kekuatan rahasia yang dapat mengontrol _bijuu-bijuu _yang selama ini mereka perebutkan_. Shinobi-shinobi_ yang serakah itu memang sangat menginginkan kekuatan kesembilan _bijuu_, tapi sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara mengontrolnya.

Mereka terprovokasi oleh salah satu keturunan siluman _tengu_ untuk menyerang Klan Uzumaki. Maka dari ituberamai-ramailah para _shinobi_ dari berbagai klan menggempur Uzumakigakure yang selama ini tertutup, jauh dari suasana bising dunia luar.

Anak pertama yang dikutuk menjadi siluman _tengu_, ternyata masih memiliki rasa dendam pada klan leluhurnya sendiri yang telah membuangnya. Dan rasa dendam itu turun-temurun diturunkan pada generasi-generasinya.

Pada akhirnya rahasia Klan Uzumaki pun terbongkar sudah. Para _yousei_ yang mereka serang, berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak melukai _shinobi-shinobi _yang menggempur desanya. Hal diluar kendali mereka yang terlarang untuk dilakukan.

Melihat desa mereka hampir luluh-lantak, dengan sangat terpaksa salah satu _miko _mengeluarkan _jutsu_ pembalik waktu sehingga menyebabkan Uzumakigakure terlempar ke dimensi lain. Setelahnya, para _shinobi_ tak tahu diri yang menyerang para _yousei_, hanya melihat tanah lapang di sekitarnya. Mereka pun berpikir bahwa _yousei _telah mereka kalahkan.

Sejak saat itulah _yousei _tak mau lagi ikut campur dalam permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh manusia. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi ke persinggahan terakhir mereka di Valinor. Tapi ternyata sedikit dari mereka masih ada rasa peduli terhadap manusia-manusia lemah yang sebenarnya masih memerlukan tuntunan. Untuk itu beberapa _yousei_, memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan di desa mereka. Salah satunya Uzumaki Mito—dayang-dayang rumah besar Uzumaki—yang merupakan keturunan anak RikudouSennin yang kedua, yang nantinya menikah dengan Senju Hashirama.

Para _yousei_ yang tersisa memiliki misi untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka yang telah menyebabkan peperangan berlangsung tiada henti. Para _bijuu_ keluar dari sarangnya dan membuat kekacauan di mana-mana. Walaupun itu bukan kesalahan mereka sepenuhnya, tapi tidak sepatutnya mereka membuang sia-sia perjuangan RikudouSennin yang dengan susah payah menciptakan perdamaian di dunia.

Mereka bermaksud menebus kesalahan itu….

Dulu mereka mereka berpikir, menyegel _bijuu _itu sendiri ke dalam tubuh mereka adalah hal yang tepat. Namun dengan begitu banyak pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan, tetap saja peperangan masih saja menghantui dunia _shinobi _yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kedengkian itu.

Untuk itulah mereka yang tersisa kembali ke tengah-tengah kancah peperangan. Dengan kekuatan tangguh mereka, mereka bermaksud menyegel _bijuu-bijuu _ke tempat asal mereka. Karena mereka adalah satu-satunya harapan….

Mereka yang dulu menjaga dunia agar tetap berada di lingkaran keharmonisan yang selalu diharapkan banyak orang.

Karena mereka adalah legenda.

Karena hanya mereka yang bisa meredam kekuatan kejam itu.

Karena mereka adalah _yousei_….

**o0o**

Bersambung…

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Valinor: Jika **_**yousei**_** mati, rohnya akan kembali ke tempat ini. Elven ambil dari film LOTR tempat persinggahan terkahir para Elf yang ninggalin Middle Earth. Nama lainnya Grey Havens.**

**Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa menyebabkan **_**yousei**_** mati, mati dalam peperangan, atau mati karena patah hati. Kalau yang ini Elven pernah liat di profilnya Legolas Greenleaf yang pernah Elven baca. Elf sendiri itu adalah makhluk abadi tapi dia juga bisa mati karena dua hal yang telah disebutkan di atas hehe**

**Uzumakigakure itu silsilahnya terbagi dua. Keturunan kerajaan (rumah besar Uzumakigakure) dan dari kalangan biasa.**

**Macam-macam bijuu:**Shukaku (ekor satu), Nekomata (ekor dua), Kyodaigame (ekor tiga), Saru (ekor empat), Irukauma (ekor lima), Namekuji (ekor enam), Kabutomushi (ekor tujuh), Kyogi (ekor delapan), Kurama (ekor sembilan).

**Empat hewan penjaga titisan para Dewa**: Seiryuu (Naga Biru) pelindung angin, Byakko (Harimau Putih) pelindung tanah, Genbu (Kura-kura Hijau) pelindung air, Suzaku (Phoenix Merah) pelindung api.

**Kritik, Saran, dll, silahkan Review :D…**


	2. Council's Decision

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure.

**Selamat membaca kawan ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

_Banyak yang bilang, cinta antara manusia dan yousei adalah terlarang. Mungkin apabila yousei memutuskan tinggal bersama-sama dengan manusia, mereka bisa saja menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tapi sayangnya … kematian adalah takdir nyata yang selalu memisahkan mereka._

.

**Chapter 1**

**Council's Decision**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan gontai di sebuah hutan belantara yang memiliki dahan-dahan tinggi di dalamnya. Hutan dengan pepohonan besar, dahan atasnya tak terlihat seperti menjorok ke langit. Udara terasa dingin tanpa ada cahaya matahari yang menerpa masuk. Tak ada suara burung, gemeresik air atau desauan daun-daun yang bergesekan karena di permainkan angin. Hutan itu lebih terlihat mati dibandingkan dengan Hutan Kematian yang ada di Konoha.

Naruto sendirian di tempat itu.

"A-Aku bisa berjalan? Ke-Kenapa aku ada di sini? Harusnya aku berada di ruang operasi. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," lirih Naruto. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya menjadi lemah, remuk-redam tak bertenaga. Matanya sungguh berat, tapi Naruto berusaha memaksanya terbuka.

Apa ini mimpi seperti mimpi-mimpinya yang kemarin? Jujur saja ia merasa bosan berada di tempat dan peristiwa yang sama. Kalau kemarin wanita berambut merah yang membawanya ke alam mimpi, tapi sekarang siapa? Atau apakah sekarang dia berada di alam baka?

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah bahwa Madara berhasil membawanya pergi dari Konoha. Jadi ada juga kemungkinan Kyuubi telah diekstrak dari tubuhnya.

Naruto terus berjalan. Terus berjalan tanpa lelah hingga ia menemukan sekelebat cahaya di depan matanya.

"Ini di mana?"

Naruto dikelilingi oleh sinar berwarna putih yang menyedar ke seluruh area yang ia pijak. Ia melihat kesana-kemari. Mencari sebuah petunjuk di manakah ia sekarang berada. Namun nihil, ia tak dapat melihat apa-apa selain cahaya putih yang bersanding dengan rasa sepinya. Pesona terangnya penuh misteri sehingga Naruto dibuat penasaran dengan semburat cahaya aneh ini. Namun lamat-lamat latar belakang pepohonan kembali muncul di tengah-tengahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar samar-samar suara seorang perempuan memanggil nama Sasuke. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas sekarang. Naruto lantas mengenali pemilik suara, ia kenal betul dengan pemilik suara itu. "I-Ini suara Sakura-_chan_…."

Naruto memandang area di depannya. Barulah perlahan-lahan cahaya putih itu memudar, digantikan pemandangan lain yang tak terpikir oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, akhirnya kau kembali!" teriak Sakura. Gadis itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah Sasuke dan merengkuh keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu dalam dekapannya.

"Sasuke. Sakura-_chan_." Naruto tersenyum getir. "Akhirnya kalian bisa bersama kembali." Bisa dilihatnya raut wajah kedua orang teman se-timnya itu. Sebongkah kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tak pernah Naruto lihat terpantul dari kedua wajah teman se-timnya itu. Mereka berdua tertawa gembira, mengabaikan sosok yang sedang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke sepertinya telah sehat sedia kala. Aku jadi tak punya hutang janji lagi pada Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto lagi sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang dipaksakan sebenarnya.

"**Kenapa kau selalu memilih penderitaan dibandingkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto?"**

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara lain yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Eh?" Ia memperhatikan area sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja untuk itu ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"**Mengapa kau selalu mengedepankan kepentingan orang lain dibandingkan dengan kepentinganmu sendiri?"**

Naruto lalu menengadah ke atas. Ia melihat langit-langit di atasnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi berwarna kelabu. "Si-Siapa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pada suara itu.

"**Kau senang melihat pemandangan di depanmu?"**

Naruto terkesiap, ia menatap lagi kedua temannya. "A-Aku tak mengerti. Te-Tentu saja aku se-senang," ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"**Lihat. Sebenarnya kau tidak sanggup meihatnya, kan, Naruto? Mengaku saja," **ujar suara itu lagi.

"A-Aku tidak sakit hati." Naruto memandang kedua temannya yang sedang berasyik-masyuk di depan matanya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tak mengerti. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit, seolah tersayat oleh sembilu paling tajam di dunia.

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya. Lantas ilusi kembali permainkan hatinya, dilihatnya Sasuke dan Sakura berangkulan mesra hendak bercumbuan. Sontak ia mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat, memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Tak tahu perasaan apa yang bergejolak di hatinya, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan rasa sakit di bagian dada kiri. "Ugh!" Ia mencengkram kuat bagian itu.

"**Sudah kubilang, jangan sok kuat, Naruto.**_** Harnannin athan nestad bân **_**(Terluka dikala orang lain bergembira)… Itukah yang kauharapkan?"**

Naruto menutup kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, tanpa ia sadari setitik air hangat keluar dari sudut matanya yang mengatup. "_Law_! (Tidak)._ Mani uma lle merna_?! (Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!) _Kela_! (Pergi!)." Ia merasakan kembali rasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya. Ia pun makin menggenggam erat bagian itu. "Argh!"

Rasa sakitnya makin menjadi, Naruto jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan sakitnya, nafasnya menjadi sesak. Perlahan kesadaran mulai meninggalkannya. "A-Apa barusan yang aku katakan? Bahasa apa itu? A-aku tak mengerti, tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku begitu saja."

Pemandangannya pun seketika berubah. Masih dengan cahaya putih di sekitar Naruto, namun kini ia terbaring, melayang rendah di udara sembari memperhatikan langit gelap di atasnya.

"**Kau tidak tahu bahasamu sendiri?" **rupanya suara asing itu belum meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ba-Bahasaku?" tanya Naruto yang kini berputar-putar perlahan sembari menengadah ke langit.

"_**Sindarin, **_**bahasa agung leluhur rumah besar Uzumakigakure. Kau adalah salah satu dari keturunannya…."**

"U-Uzumakigakure? Sama seperti nama depanku."

"**Ya. takdirmu telah diputuskan. Kau harus bisa menerimanya. Ada tugas berat menantimu, Naruto. Lupakan saja gadis dari dunia fana itu. Kalian tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."**

"Huh? Ma-Maksudmu?"

"_**Yousei**_** dan manusia, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, Naruto."**

"_Yousei_…? Arggghhh!" rasa sakit di dada Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sementara itu di Uzumakigakure.

Kushina yang sedang tertidur di dipan panjang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Naruto, terbangun karena mendengar suara gusar yang tiba-tiba muncul mengganggu tidurnya. Rupanya itu suara Naruto. "Naruto!" teriak Kushina panik ia segera menghampiri anaknya.

Tubuh Naruto menggelepar seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Giginya bergemeretuk hebat, nafasnya memburu, namun matanya tetap mengatup.

Kushina sontak mengenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. "Naruto! _Mani marte_? (Apa yang terjadi?)" Ia mulai khawatir, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu buah hatinya itu. Padahal Naruto sama sekali belum siuman dari tidur panjangnya.

Kushina lantas menyentuh dahi Naruto, berusaha membaca pikiran anaknya. Mata _scarlet_-nya pun bersinar dengan terang. Selang beberapa menit matanya kembali ke bentuk asal. "I-Ini. _Jutsu__ Otou-sama_...," ucapnya. Ia pun menatap Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. "Tidur. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Naruto. _Kaa-san_ di sini." Kushina membelai dahi Naruto berulang-ulang kemudian mengecupnya.

Perlahan Naruto mulai tenang, ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ia kemudian berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat kamar Naruto. Berarti dia harus ke Konoha untuk mencari tanduk rusaKklan Nara. Naruto harus segera dibangunkan, memancing kesadarannya muncul dengan ramuan obat Rin. Tapi sebelum itu ia ingin mengunjungi seseorang. "_Tou-sama_, apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?" bisiknya sembari memandang ke luar kamar.

o0o

Dua minggu telah berlalu, Tsunade kini sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan perasaan kalut yang belum juga lenyap semenjak Naruto menghilang. Tak ada jejak yang bisa ditelusuri, tak ada petunjuk. Haruskah dia menerima keputusan dewan Negara _Hi_? Dia tahu betul ini adalah ulah Koharu dan Homura yang—tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu—melibatkan pemimpin Negara Hi untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

Tsunade tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat pemimpin Negara _Hi_ adalah atasannya juga. Ia teringat akan keputusan sesepuh Konoha dengan para petinggi Negara _Hi_ saat mereka melakukan pertemuan rahasia sekitar dua jam yang lalu

_**Flashback**__**On**_

"_Jadi bagaimana Godaime-sama? Apa tim investigasimu sudah menemukan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto?"_

"_Saat ini kami sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencari petunjuk, Daimyou-sama (pemimpin kerajaan Negara Hi)," jawab Tsunade yang ditemani oleh Shikaku dan dua orang Anbu pada pertemuan itu._

"_Berusaha? Jadi kalian sama sekali belum menemukan satu petunjuk pun, kan?"_

_Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia teringat akan bunga mawar yang ditemukan Kakashi di persembunyian Akatsuki kemarin. Tapi ia sendiri kurang yakin dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh Kakashi itu. Untuk itu dia memilih bungkam._

"_Godaime-sama, kami akan segera mengadakan pertemuan antara Lima Negara Elemental. Mereka meminta konfirmasi tentang keadaan Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya. __Kami tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang tidak pasti pada mereka. Kau sendiri mengetahuinya, jika hanya tinggal Kyuubi saja yang belum Akatsuki dapatkan. Kalau memang Akatsuki telah berhasil mendapatkannya, maka Lima Negara Elemental akan bergabung untuk melawan mereka."_

_Mata onyx Shikaku terbuka lebar. __"__Tunggu, kalau itu terjadi maka Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat akan terjadi. Dan—"_

"_Tidak ada cara lain, Shikaku-san. Akatsuki harus dihancurkan sampai ke akar-akarnya. Untuk itu, apabila kau tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk yang berarti tentang keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto dalam waktu dua minggu dari sekarang, kau harus menyediakan monumen kematian untuknya."_

"_A-APA?" teriak Tsunade._

"_Uzumaki Naruto akan diumumkan terbunuh dalam misi." _

"_Bukankah itu waktu yang terlalu singkat, Daimyou-sama?" tanya Shikaku._

"_Jika dihitung dari hari menghilangnya Naruto sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, maka kalian punya waktu sebulan untuk mencari petunjuk dan sebagainya. Tapi bagaimana ini? Kalian saja tidak mengetahui apakah Naruto masih hidup atau tidak."_

_Tsunade terdiam sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Beragumen dengan Daimyou memang tidak mudah karena sikapnya yang otoriter._

"_Firasatku, Akatsuki telah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. __Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan pertemuan antara petinggi Negara Hi dengan para pemimpin klan shinobi dari Konoha. __Hari itu keputusan mutlak akan diumumkan pada rakyat Konoha, Godaime-sama."_

"_Kami menganggap Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pahlawan kami, jadi kami berusaha semaksimal mung—"_

"_Karenanya aku mengusulkan monumen khusus untuk mengenang jasa-jasanya. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tentang Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Shikaku mencoba membujuk pemimpin Negara Hi itu. "__Ini terlalu terburu-buru. Bisakah Anda memberi kesempatan pada kami untuk—"_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa memberi kalian toleransi. Satu petunjuk saja tidak bisa kalian dapatkan. Apa kau bisa memberi kepastian padaku, Godaime-sama?" Daimyou membuka kipasnya lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya ke arahnya sendiri. _

_Dahi Tsunade kembali mengerut. M__endengar pernyataan Daimyou lidahnya menjadi kelu. Memang tampang lelaki tua itu seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti tentang permasalahan negara. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pemimpin yang cukup cakap._

_"Oh ya, dan masalah Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Koharu dan Homura. Aku harap kau bisa bertindak secara tepat dan lugas. Tidak ada kata ampun untuk pengkhianat desa." _

_**Flashback**__**Off**_

Tsunade kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia termenung. Kalau begini permasalahannya ia harus segera berunding dengan Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Bukan hanya Naruto, tapi masalah Sasuke juga harus dapat ia selesaikan. Ia akan membentuk tim rahasia untuk menyelidiki keterlibatan Koharu dan Homura dalam pembantaian Klan Uchiha.

"_Shitsureishimasu _(Permisi), Tsunade-_sama_." Shizune tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu ruangan Hokage yang sedikit terbuka.

"Shizune?! Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah lukamu belum sembuh benar?!" Tsunade tentu saja terkejut dengan kehadiran asistennya itu. Wanita berambut _raven_ itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Luka yang dideritanya lumayan serius akibat serangan Uchiha Madara.

"Ah, _dai jou bu desu_, Tsunade-_sama_. Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu saya sudah baikan, tapi belum diizinkan pulang. Saya yakin saya bisa beraktivitas seperti sedia kala."

"Tapi—"

"Saya yakin saat ini Anda sangat membutuhkan bantuan saya, Tsunade-_sama,_" ujar Shizune tersenyum.

Tsunade terkesiap mendengarnya. Ya, memang benar. Di saat-saat rumit seperti ini ia sangat membutuhkan asisten yang siap membantunya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku memang tak bisa menolak. Kalau begitu tolong panggilkan Kakashi dan Shikamaru, Shizune."

Shizune pun terlihat girang. "_Hai_!" ucapnya penuh dengan semangat.

_**Time**__**skip**_** di rumah sakit Konoha**

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat lengang di siang hari. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu—saat dia mendengar Sasuke telah sadar dari komanya—sebenarnya dia ingin langsung mengunjungi keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha di ruangan rawat inapnya. Namun ia sedang berkabung karena peristiwa yang menimpa pangeran hatinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, Naruto kini bagai ditelan bumi, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana keadannya sekarang.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan ruangan dimana Sasuke di rawat. Dua orang Anbu _Ne _menjaga di pintu masuknya.

Hinata pun meminta izin agar diperbolehkan ke dalam.

"Mau apa?" tanya salah satu dari Anbu tersebut.

"_Ano_, saya ingin menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_. Saya temannya."

Kedua Anbu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "Baiklah, Anda hanya diberi waktu sepuluh menit."

"_Ha-Hai_. _Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Hinata lantas segera masuk ke dalam.

Langkah Hinata terhenti sesaat, ia menatap dengan kosong sosok Sasuke yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidur.

Hinata lantas melangkahkan hatinya dengan hati-hati agar kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh Sasuke. Karena ia tidak enak mengganggu tidur _The Uchiha prodigy _itu.

Sasuke memakai baju serba putih, alat bantu pernafasannya telah dicabut. Keadaannya memang semakin hari semakin membaik.

Pandangan mata Hinata lalu tertuju pada kalung ber-_pendant _batu Aquamarine yang melingkar di leher Sasuke.

Kalung itu adalah miliknya. Kalung leluhur keluarga Hyuuga yang Hinata jaga dengan segenap hatinya. Karena ia percaya kalung itulah yang menyelamatkan dirinya kala ia sedang dalam keadaan mencekam. "Kalau saja aku kemarin memberikannya untuk Naruto-_kun, _pasti dia bisa selamat dari cengkraman Akatsuki," bisiknya. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk melepas kalung itu dari leher Sasuke.

Hinata sudah menyentuh batu Aquamarine-nya, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan permintaan Naruto dulu padanya sebelum bencana itu terjadi.

_**Flashback**__**On**_

"_Naruto-kun, ini adalah kalung ibuku. Ini adalah jimat keberuntunganku. Aku percaya dia selalu melindungiku kala aku sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Aku ingin kau memakainya."_

_Batu biru laut Aquamarine terlihat berkilauan di tangan Hinata. Naruto memperhatikannya secara saksama, ia merasa enggan untuk menerimanya. "Ano, Hinata. Sepertinya kalung itu sangat berharga bagimu. Aku tidak ingin mengambilnya. Aku tak bisa memakainya." _

"_Kumohon, Naruto-kun. Tidak apa-apa, aku ikhlas memberikannya padamu."_

"_Bukannya aku tak ingin menerimanya. Rasanya kalung itu tak pantas terkubur bersamaku. Kalau itu memang kalung bertuah yang bisa menyelamatkan seseorang, aku berharap kalung itu dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke."_

_Hinata tertegun. "U-Untuk Sasuke-kun?"_

_Naruto mengangguk._

_Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Tapi kalung itu turun-temurun diwarisi di keluarga Hyuuga. Tidak boleh diberikan ke sembarang orang. Dia ingin memberikan kalung itu pada Naruto karena perasaan spesialnya pada the Kyuubi host itu. Tapi untuk Sasuke dia ragu._

_Naruto menyadari kebimbangan Hinata. "Hinata, aku tahu Sasuke masih sangat asing bagimu. Karena itu boleh aku memberitahukan suatu hal padamu?"_

"_Tentang apa, Naruto-kun?"_

"_Tentang dibalik pembantaian Klan Uchiha…" _

_**Flashback**__**Off**_

Hinata menarik kembali tangannya. Ia teringat akan janjinya pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia mundur satu langkah. Ia menyadari mata Sasuke terbuka, memandangnya dengan rasa heran.

"Si-Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke. Suaranya berbisik. Ia belum mampu mengeluarkannya dengan sempurna.

Hinata terlihat panik, tapi tidak mungkin ia langsung keluar dari sini. Bisa-bisa Anbu mencurigai tindak-tanduknya. Padahal niat Hinata hanya untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

"_Wa-Watashi wa _Hyuuga Hinata_ desu_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Sasuke tidak bepikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Hyuuga? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Sepertinya tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Waktu dulu saya pernah melihatmu di ujian _Chuunin_, tapi kita sama sekali tidak pernah pernah bertegur sapa."

"Begitu? Aku memang sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aku kenal selain Hokage Ketiga dan anggota Tim 7."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan ucapan Sasuke itu. Menurutnya mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu adalah hal yang terlalu berat untuk diperbincangkan.

"Kau ada urusan apa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Ia baru mengetahui, kalau Sasuke orangnya sedikit frontal. "S-Saya hanya ingin me-menjengukmu, Sasuke-_kun_. La-Lagipula saya cukup ke-kenal Sakura-_san_ dan Naruto-_kun_. Mereka be-berdua sangat-sangat mengharapkan ke-kepulanganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau terbata-bata, apa kau takut padaku?"

Hinata terkejut lagi. Lama-lama ia bisa pingsan berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Ti-Tidak. Hanya sa-saja memang ga-gaya bicara saya seperti ini."

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke langit-langit yang ada di atasnya. "Tidak perlu menutupinya. Aku mengerti semua orang di Konoha pasti menganggapku sebagai ninja yang berbahaya."

_The Hyuuga Heiress_ itu memandang Sasuke dengan iba, dari ekspresinya saja Hinata bisa membaca ada tampak sedikit penyesalan dalam hati si pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Kau tahu di mana Sakura dan Naruto berada? Sampai saat ini hanya Kakashi saja yang pernah menjengukku."

Hinata tercenung. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke? Untuk perihal Sakura, ia tidak tahu mengapa ninja medis itu belum pernah mengunjungi teman se-timnya itu. Dan untuk Naruto. Rasanya tidak etis berkata jujur pada orang yang sedang sakit. Tapi berbohong juga bukan hal yang dapat memecahkan masalah, bukan?

"Kau mendengarku, Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Hi-Hinata saja cukup, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. "Sakura-_san … _saya juga jarang melihatnya dalam dua minggu terakhir. Setahu saya dia juga bertugas di rumah sakit ini. Dan Naruto-_kun_…." Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Melihat ekspresi Hinata ia jadi mereka-reka, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?

"Na-Naruto-_kun _diculik oleh A-Akatsuki dua minggu yang lalu d-dan saat ini belum diketahui ke-keberadaannya."

"A-Apa?!" informasi dari Hinata itu bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Sasuke.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-_san_. Waktu Anda telah habis." Tiba-tiba Anbu masuk ke dalam ruangan, meminta secara halus pada Hinata untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya, maafkan saya." Hinata lantas memandang Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kau tenang saja. Tim Investigasi Konoha terus mencari tahu di mana Naruto-_kun _berada. Ma-Maaf waktu kunjunganku ha-habis, kalau s-saya mendapatkan info tentang Naruto-_kun_ saya a-akan menjengukmu la-lagi."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. "Ada Anbu yang menjagaku? Dan Madara berhasil menangkap Naruto." Sasuke menyadari sepertinya tidak mudah baginya untuk memulai kehidupan baru di Konoha. Giginya bergemeretuk hebat. Kalau seperti ini jadinya, dia harus segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

**o0o**

"Maaf, Ino-_chan_. Sakura sejak dua minggu yang lalu tidak ingin berbicara pada siapa-siapa. Pagi-pagi ia pergi ke rumah sakit, lalu sorenya ketika sampai di rumah, ia langsung masuk ke kamar. Makan saja ia lakukan di sana. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Sakura, Ino-_chan_?" tanya ibu Sakura yang khawatir dengan perilaku tak biasa anak semata wayangnya.

Sore itu Ino berkunjung ke rumah Sakura karena ada yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Tak hanya ibu Sakura, Ino juga menyadari sikap Sakura yang dua minggu terakhir menjadi tertutup ke semua orang.

Ino mengerti, hilangnya Naruto adalah penyebab Sakura bersikap seperti ini. Tapi bukankah dulu juga Sakura pernah ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke? Bahkan dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Dan itu bukanlah sifat Sakura yang cepat menyerah begitu saja menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia termasuk gadis yang memiliki rasa optimis tinggi dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis seumurannya. Jadi ia semestinya tidak akan sedepresi ini, kan?

"Maaf, Haruno-_san_. Saya juga belum tahu pasti, maka dari itu saya ke sini sekalian mencari tahu. Bolehkah saya ke kamar Sakura sekarang?"

"Ah, silakan, Ino-_chan_. Tapi aku tak yakin Sakura akan mengizinkanmu masuk."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya akan berusaha membujuknya, Haruno-_san_." Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua.

Sampai di pintunya yang tertutup, ia lalu mengetuknya. Ketukan pertama tak di respon oleh Sakura. Ino mengetuk pintunya lagi. "Sakura, ini aku Ino. Tolong buka pintumu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Sakura yang sedang meringkuk di depan jendela kamarnya yang tersingkap, menoleh ke pintu kamarnya ketika ia mendengar suara Ino dari sana. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian ninjanya yang biasa ia pakai pada saat misi. Saat ini, Sakurasama sekali tidak ingin berbicara pada siapa pun.

Sakura hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Bahkan pada Tsunade pun, ia hanya melaporkan misi dan hasil kerjanya. Untuk masalah perasaan dan isi hati, ia enggan berbicara pada gurunya itu. Lagipula ia tak ingin menambah beban pada Tsunade. Hokage Kelima itu pasti sedang sangat sibuk dengan urusan-urusan yang berhubungan dengan desanya.

"Sakura, kalau kau sedang ada masalah, kenapa tidak membicarakannya padaku? Dan juga, kenapa kau tidak pernah menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_? Padahal kau hampir berada di rumah sakit dari pagi hingga sore. Kau tidak cemburu jika aku yang merawat Sasuke-_kun_? Hehehe." Ino mencoba menambahkan gurauan untuk mencerahkan suasana.

Sakura terkesiap. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hampir lupa dengan teman satu timnya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera menjenguknya seminggu kemarin. Tapi Sakura belum siap. Ia belum siap untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura…," panggil Ino sekali lagi.

Sakura lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu kamar. Ia hanya bersandar di daunnya, tidak ingin membuka pintu untuk Ino. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku belum ingin berbicara pada siapa pun. Kau pulang saja ke rumahmu," ucapnya lesu.

"Sakura, ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan ibumu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memikirkan perilaku anehmu ini? Aku tahu apa yang mengganggumu, Sakura."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Ino."

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini, Sakura? Padahal saat Sasuke-_kun_ meninggalkan desa, kau tidak aneh seperti ini. Kau malah bertekad untuk membawa Sasuke-_kun _pulang dengan berguru pada Tsunade-_sama_."

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari mata hijau Sakura. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu, Ino. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti ketika aku siap," suara Sakura terdengar parau di telinga Ino.

"Sakura, kau menangis?! Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura?! Sakura, kau ha—"

"Sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri, INO!"

BUUKKK!

Sakura melempar bantalnya ke arah pintu.

Ino bergidik kaget sembari mundur satu langkah. Baiklah, Sakura jadi naik pitam, rasa-rasanya ia tak perlu memaksa Sakura menceritakan masalahnya kepadanya. Akhirnya Ino menyerah, hatinya menjadi pilu ketika mendengar suara tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia pun berniat pergi dari sana, tapi sebelumnya, "Sakura, Naruto juga tak akan senang melihatnya jika kau seperti ini terus…." Kemudian ia tinggalkan sahabatnya itu tenggelam dalam kepedihan yang ia harapkan tidak terlalu lama menggerogoti pikiran Sakura.

**o0o**

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk merayakan sepuluh bulan meninggalnya Asuma. Ia, Chouji, dan Ino berencana untuk mengunjungi makam mendiang gurunya itu. Rencananya, Kurenai juga akan ikut bersama mereka. Untuk itu Shikamaru berniat ke rumah Kurenai dahulu, _kunoichi _yang ahli dalam_ genjutsu _itu akan membawa anaknya yang baru lahir sebulan yang lalu.

Shikamaru duduk di depan rumahnya, ia memakai sandalnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bangkit dari teras rumahnya. Tapi sebelum pergi ia menyalakan satu puntung rokok, kemudian menghisapnya.

**Time skip di tempat pemakaman ninja Konoha.**

Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kurenai sedang khusyuk berdoa di depan makam Asuma. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka, setelah itu menebar bunga di atas nisan Asuma.

Shikamaru memandang nisan Asuma dengan perasaan lara di hatinya. Saat ini ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memberinya solusi untuk memecahkan permasalahan yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap seseorang dari gerbang utama pemakaman. Rupanya itu Ino dan Kakashi.

"Kakashi," panggil Kurenai.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Nai-_chan_."

Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino sontak menatap Kakashi. Sejak kapan si ninja peniru itu memanggil Kurenai dengan nama kecilnya?

"Hai, Hiruzen apa kau—wah, dia sedang tidur rupanya. Hehehe." Kakashi hendak mengajak bercanda bayi Hiruzen yang sedang tertidur lelap dalam gendongan ibunya. Ya, Kurenai memberi namanya Hiruzen untuk mengenang kakeknya, Sarutobi Hiruzen yang tak lain adalah mendiang Hokage Ketiga.

Kakashi lantas melenggangkan kakinya menuju makam Asuma dan berdoa dengan khusyuk untuk mendiang temannya itu. Dalam doanya ia juga meminta izin tentang sesuatu pada Asuma.

Shikamaru hendak pergi dari makam karena harus kembali beraktivitas di menara investigasi Konoha. Sebelum itu ia menghampiri Kurenai untuk pamit. "Kurenai-_sensei_, aku pamit dulu."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya sangat sibuk, Shikamaru," ucap Kurenai sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena sudah datang."

"Bagaimana pun juga Asuma adalah guruku. Aku tak kan pernah melupakan hari kematiannya begitu saja." Shikamaru lalu menoleh ke arah Chouji. "Chouji, kau tolong antar Kurenai-_sensei_ ke rumah ya. Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Ya, semoga berhasil, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru ingin berpamitan juga dengan Kakashi, tapi si ninja peniru itu sedang khusyuk berdoa untuk itu ia mengindahkannya karena tidak sopan juga mengganggu orang yang sedang berdoa. Lalu ia melihat Ino telah selesai melakukan kegiatannya, tapi ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tak peduli dengan kehadiran gadis _blonde_ itu. Shikamaru malah mengambil sepuntung rokok dari kantung _kunai_-nya. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari sana, sembari menyalakan rokoknya.

"Tunggu, Shikamaru!" teriak Ino tiba-tiba. Ia menyadari Shikamaru menghindarinya. Sejak peristiwa penculikan Naruto kemarin, hubungannya dengan Shikamaru memang kurang baik. Tapi Ino juga tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam keadaan yang tak mengenakan ini. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Shikamaru. Sepertinya si pewaris tunggal Klan Nara itu masih marah kepadanya.

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, Ino. Kau rupanya…," ucapnya santai sembari menghisap rokoknya.

"Kau rupanya? Apa kau tidak menyadari dari tadi aku berdiri di sini?" ucap Ino menyindir. Kadang-kadang ia tak mengerti apa yang Shikamaru inginkan sebenarnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Dah…."

Ino lalu menyadari kalau Shikamaru sedang merokok. "Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Shikamaru? Kau jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini." Ino mendekat ke arah si rambut nanas itu dengan wajah khawatir, ia tahu betul jika Shikamaru merokok itu artinya ia sedang menghadapi permasalahan yang sangat rumit.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Huh, sejak kapan kau peduli?"

"A-Apa?" Ino tersentak.

"Ah, ya aku lupa. Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke Tim 7, Ino? Mumpung ada lowongan untukmu," ucap Shikamaru dingin. Ia membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah habis dan menyalakan lagi yang baru. Cepat sekali ia menghisap rokok tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino mulai naik pitam. Apa Shikamaru berniat mengusirnya dari tim?

Melihat kedua temannya nyaris bertengkar, Chouji pun berusaha untuk melerai. Apalagi di sini ada Kurenai dan Kakashi. Walaupun tempat mereka agak jauh dari makam, tapi apa jadinya nanti kalau guru-guru mereka melihat mereka sedang bertengkar? "I-Ino, lebih baik kau melanjutkan doamu untuk Mendiang Asuma-_sensei_…," ucap Chouji sembari meraih tangan Ino.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Chouji!" Ino melepas genggaman tangan Chouji dengan kasar. Ia pun menghampiri Shikamaru. "Kalau kau sedang berbicara, kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu, Shika!"

Shikamaru lantas menuruti permintaan Ino, ia membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau ingin aku keluar dari tim?" tanya Ino frontal.

"Memangnya kau peduli? Dua minggu ini saja kau jarang berkumpul bersama aku dan Chouji, kau malah sibuk mengurus Sasuke-_kun_-mu itu."

"Dengar, Shika! Aku melakukan hal itu karena permintaan Tsunade-_sama_ dan juga aku bukan berma—"

"Huh, alasan," potong Shikamaru

"Apa katamu?!"

Kurenai dan Kakashi sontak menoleh pada Ino ketika suara si _blonde_ itu terdengar menggelegar di area makam.

"Ahaha, maaf, _Sensei_. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dulu." Lekas Chouji menggiring kedua temannya agar keluar dari sana. Sesampainya mereka bertiga di luar gerbang. "Cukup, kalian berdua! Shikamaru, kau pergi ke Menara Investigasi sekarang!"

"Sejak tadi aku memang mau pergi kok, tapi ada saja pengganggu yang menghalangiku."

"Ka-Kau…." Ino maju satu langkah ke arah Shikamaru tapi Chouji menahannya.

"Hn." Shikamaru tersenyum sinis pada Ino. Ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan kedua teman se-timnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Ino. Aku benar-benar menawarkannya padamu. Kau dan Sakura bisa leluasa mendirikan Sasuke _fans club_, kan? Bukankah itu adalah impianmu, Ino? Satu tim dengan si pengkhianat itu…."

"Shi-Shika, ka-kau…." Ino nyaris menangis.

Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah tak peduli, ia terus berjalan menjauhi Ino dan Chouji. Yang tidak Ino ketahui tubuh si nanas itu bergetar hebat, sejak tadi ia berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak membludak. Sebagai gantinya Shikamaru mengepal kuat kedua tangannya hingga setetes demi setetes darah mengalir dari sana. "_Mendoukusei_!" ucapnya geram sembari menunduk.

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Chouji berusaha untuk menghibur Ino. "Ino, maafkan Shikamaru. Jangan ambil hati kata-katanya barusan. Shikamaru sedang dalam masalah besar saat ini. Kau menyadarinya, kan? Dia tak henti-hentinya menghisap rokok sejak kita berkumpul tadi.

Ino menyeka airmatanya. "Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya, Chouji?"

Chouji menatap Ino dengan prihatin. "Ini tentang hilangnya Naruto."

Bersambung…


	3. Pewaris Earendell

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure.

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih untuk yang baca, nge-<strong>_**fave**_**, nge-**_**alert**_**, dan**_** review**_**.**

**Untuk yang **_**review non**_**-**_**login**_**:**

**Sasuhina-caem: Makasih udah **_**review**_**. Yup, ini udah dilanjut.**

**Ryuu: Makasih udah **_**review**_**. Iya, ini dipublish ulang ^^. **

**Jimili: Makasih udah **_**review**_**. Wah, makasih ^^. Iya, saya rencana bikin cerita ini sampai 30 **_**chapter**_**. **_**Stay tune **_**ya hehehe.**

**Namikaze Trisha: Makasih udah **_**review**_**. Kita lihat nanti ya di **_**chapter**_** berikutnya hhehe. **

**Haru glory: Makasih udah **_**review**_**. Terima kasih ^^. Saya rasa masih banyak **_**fic **_**lain yang lebih baik dari ini. Tapi makasih banget udah memberikan penghargaan pada **_**fic **_**ini hehe.**

**Aria Namikaze: Makasih udah **_**review**_**. Minato tetap manusia, nanti kita lihat ya bagaimana hubungan MinaKushi di sini hehehe.**

**Btw ada **_**OC **_**di sini. Sebenarnya pengen cari karakter yang lain di Naruto, tapi gak nemu yang cocok buat karakter itu. Oke, deh langsung aja ya.**

**Selamat Membaca, Kawan ^^ **

**.**

**.**

_Sedangkan di lain tempat, Chouji berusaha untuk menghibur Ino. "Ino, maafkan Shikamaru. Jangan ambil hati kata-katanya barusan. Shikamaru sedang dalam masalah besar saat ini. Kau menyadarinya, kan? Dia tak henti-hentinya menghisap rokok sejak kita berkumpul tadi."_

_Ino menyeka airmatanya. "Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya, Chouji?"_

_Chouji menatap Ino dengan prihatin. "Ini tentang hilangnya Naruto…"_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pewaris Earendell**

**.**

**.**

Yamanaka Ino menatap wajah _chubby _Chouji dengan perasaan tak enak di hatinya. Ada apa lagi ini? Padahal masalah yang menimpa desa mereka belum usai sepenuhnya, namun sepertinya masalah lain tiba-tiba menghampiri tanpa terprediksi.

"Yang aku dengar kemarin Daimyou-_sama_ (Pemimpin Negara _Hi_) datang ke Konoha untuk berunding dengan Hokage-_sama_. Di perundingan itu Daimyou-_sama _memutuskan…" Chouji mengambil nafas sejenak; dahinya mengerut.

Ino pun kian penasaran dengan apa yang pewaris Klan Akimichi itu ingin utarakan. "Memutuskan apa, Chouji?"

"Beliau memutuskan, jika Tim Investigasi tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Naruto, maka Naruto akan dianggap KIA (_Killing In Action_)," ucap Chouji kemudian.

Mata _cerulean_ Ino langsung terbuka lebar. "A-Apa?! Kenapa Daimyou-_sama_ memutuskan hal itu? Harusnya beliau tidak memiliki hak untuk—"

"Keadaan sedang kacau, Ino." Chouji tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Ino. "Setelah_ Jinchuuriki_ Hachibi tertangkap Akatsuki beberapa waktu lalu, keadaan semakin tegang. Lima Negara Elemental sebentar lagi akan melakukan perundingan besar untuk membahas penyerangan terhadap Akatsuki. Daimyou-_sama_ memutuskan hal seperti itu karena apa yang Konoha kabarkan tentang Naruto sama sekali tidak jelas. Sementara para petinggi Negara Elemental meminta kejelasan agar mereka bisa segera mengambil tindakan preventif."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Ino menjadi gundah gulana. Ia sangat tahu ini bukan kabar baik.

"Daimyou-_sama_, memberikan waktu satu bulan untuk Tim Investigasi melaksanakan tugasnya. Dengan begitu Shikamaru masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi, tapi jika ia melewati waktu yang telah diputuskan…" Chouji terdiam; ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata yang terbelenggu dalam hatinya. Bukankah kematian adalah hal yang sulit untuk diuraikan melalui sebuah ucapan? Terlebih yang mengalami adalah orang terdekat mereka.

Ino mematung sembari menutup mulutnya. Jujur saja, ini bukanlah kabar yang baik. Terutama untuk Sakura. Ia tak yakin sahabatnya itu bisa menerima kenyataan ini. "Kau tahu semua ini dari mana, Chouji?"

Chouji mengambil nafas sejenak. "Tadi malam Shikamaru menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Ino merenung sejenak; ia tertunduk lesu. Kenapa hanya pada Chouji Shikamaru menceritakan kelu kesahnya? "Shikamaru, dia, apa dia masih marah padaku karena soal kemarin? Yang di rumah sakit itu…."

Chouji menatap teman setimnya itu dengan waswas. Ia tahu betul Shikamaru bukan bermaksud marah pada Ino. Ada sisi lain dari diri Shikamaru yang Chouji ketahui tapi tidak diketahui oleh Ino. Pada akhirnya yang ia katakan, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, Ino. Shikamaru memang menceritakan masalahnya ini tadi malam. Tapi dia tidak pernah membahas hal kemarin itu kepadaku."

"Tapi Chouji—"

"Shikamaru merasa tidak berguna, Ino." 'Saatnya kita bermain tebak-tebakan,' ucap Chouji dalam hatinya.

"Eh?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya; tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Chouji sebutkan.

"Dia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya."

Mata biru laut Ino semakin terbuka lebar. Sepenggal kalimat tajam Shikamaru tadi terlintas di benaknya.

"_Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke Tim Tujuh, Ino? Mumpung ada lowongan untukmu…"_

"Ja-Jadi begitu…," lirih Ino. Ia kini sedikit mengerti mengapa Shikamaru bersikap seperti itu kepadanya walaupun ada sebagian dari diri pewaris klan Nara itu yang tidak dapat Ino tembus. Sudah lama ia merasakannya; seakan ada sebuah tembok besar yang menghalanginya untuk menelusuri lebih dalam sifat Shikamaru. Dan ia merasa Shikamaru juga tidak mengizinkannya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam.

"Cobalah mengerti Shikamaru lebih dalam lagi. Dia memang banyak berubah semenjak Asuma-_sensei_ meninggal. Tapi sebenarnya dia juga membutuhkan perhatianmu, Ino."

"Heh?" Ino tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chouji dengan raut wajah heran. "Apa maksudmu, Chouji?"

"Kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri, karena aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Hehe. Daaa…." Chouji pun segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan Ino.

"Tu-Tunggu, Chouji!"

"Aku mau mengantar Kurenai-_sensei _dulu ke rumahnya. Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ah, ada apa dengan Chouji ini? Bicaranya tiba-tiba saja jadi ngelantur. Ino jadi tak mengerti harus bagaimana menanggapinya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus mencari jawabannya sendiri, Ino. Hehehe." Kemudian Chouji segera menghilang dari pandangan Ino, meninggalkan gadis blonde itu tercenung di tempatnya.

"Shikamaru membutuhkan perhatianku? Apakah selama ini aku kurang perhatian padanya?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

_**Time**__**Skip**_** Uzumakigakure**

Uzumaki Kushina sedang menuju ke kuil utama rumah besar Uzumakigakure, tempat ayahnya biasa menghabiskan waktu. Kemarin-kemarin dia berada di paviliun peristirahatan para penghuni rumah besar di dekat tebing yang menghadap ke lautan lepas _Aear_ (laut). Tempat itu ia pilih karena cocok untuk Naruto yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan.

Kushina memacu kuda yang ditungganginya lebih cepat. Ia telah melewati jembatan _Gelair_ (bintang) yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai _Menel_ (surga) yang hulunya ada di lautan _Aear_.

Sampai di gerbang masuk rumah utama—yang diapit oleh pepohonan plum lebat, Kushina membelokkan kudanya ke arah kanan. Ia segera turun dari kudanya dan berlari kecil menuju paviliun. Kalau tidak berada di balairung, pasti ayahnya sedang duduk di paviliun kecil yang berada di sana—beratap seperti atap kuil—sambil membaca buku. Dan dugaannya salah satunya ternyata benar adanya.

"_Mani naa lle umien, Ada_? (Apa yang kau lakukan, Ayah?)" tanya Kushina setibanya di pekarangan paviliun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya; memandangi ayahnya yang sedang duduk di pinggir pagar paviliun sembari membaca buku.

"Kushina." Uzumaki Miyazaki segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran putri semata wayangnya yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu.

"_Tou-sama_, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Kushina segera menaiki anak tangga sembari melepas jubah merahnya ke tanah. Tak peduli akan kotor atau tidak, yang jelas ia sedang terburu-buru saat ini. Dia pun tidak memberi salam pada ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Kushina? Ini masih di wilayah rumah besar. Apa kau tahu apa itu tata krama?"

"_Goheno nin__, Ada_ (Maafkan aku, Ayah). Aku sedang terburu-buru; aku ke sini ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Lagipula aku ingin berbicara sebagai anak dan ayah, bukan sebagai pemimpin dan anak buah." Sejak dulu Kushina memang sangat malas untuk menuruti pranata rumah besar Uzumakigakure. Menurutnya itu membuang-buang waktu dan kadang membuat kepala pusing.

Mantan pemimpin Uzumakigakure itu terlihat berpikir di benaknya. Secara fisik ia sangat mirip dengan Kushina. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah memanjang hingga ke pinggang dan dikuncir separuh ke belakang. Warna iris di matanya pun sama dengan iris Kushina yaitu berwarna merah. Hanya saja bola mata ayahnya terlihat lebih kecil dan tajam sehingga lebih menunjukan ketampanannya. Mereka tampak seumuran, padahal umur mereka terpaut kira-kira 200 tahun lamanya. Karena itu adalah salah satu kelebihan _yousei_, mereka diberi umur panjang dengan fisik muda belia walaupun umur mereka sudah ratusan tahun.

"_Mankoi lle uma tanya, Ada? _(Kenapa kau melakukannya, Ayah?)" tanya Kushina; airmukanya pun menegang.

"Apa maksudmu, Kushina?"

"Apa kau ingin membunuh Naruto, _Ada_?"

Miyazaki menatap serius anaknya itu. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Naruto adalah cucuku," jawabnya tenang. Namun Kushina bisa merasakan nada dubius dari ucapan ayahnya.

"Dia adalah _peredhil_ (setengah _yousei_ dan manusia). Aku tahu kau membenci manusia, _Ada_. Tapi tak seharusnya kau memberinya mimpi seburuk itu."

Miyazaki mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. Ia kemudian memandangi pegunungan _Galad _(cahaya) yang melindungi kawasan Uzumakigakure dari lingkar luarnya. "Aku hanya memperlihatkannya tentang masa depan dan juga memberitahunya bahwa manusia itu tidak dapat dipercaya."

Kushina sedikit gemetar mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. "Kau ingin membuat Naruto membenci manusia, _Ada_?"

Miyazaki memandangi Kushina kembali. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelusuri kenangan masa lalu Naruto, Kushina? Sama seperti dirimu dulu, manusia tidak memperlakukan dirinya dengan layak."

Kushina terdiam sebentar; ia mengerti apa yang ayahnya maksud. Sembari menunduk, ia pun setengah berbisik, "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya…"

"Lihat. Kau sendiri takut untuk melihatnya, kan?"

Kushina menatap kosong ayahnya. "Membayangkannya saja aku tak berani, apalagi melihatnya?"

Miyazaki memperhatikan anaknya itu dengan tatapan ganjil, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besar melalui koridor kecil yang menghubungkannya ke paviliun tadi.

Kushina pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka menuju ke balairung rumah besar Uzumakigakure yang terlihat sepi. Hanya ramai apabila ada pertemuan antara rumah besar Uzumakigakure dengan kalangan rakyat jelata. Balairungnya lumayan besar, sekitar 25 x 50 meter.

Sembari menelusuri balairung, Miyazaki pun memulai lagi obrolan mereka. "_I amar prestar aen, Kushina_ (Dunia telah berubah, Kushina). Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan segala penderitaan yang kaualami selama ini? Satu-satunya yang kau cintai telah tiada." Ia tatap anaknya itu dengan airmuka tegas.

Kushina menghirup nafas sejenak. Sepertinya obrolan mereka akan bertambah berat topiknya. "Aku masih memiliki, Naruto. Lagi pula Minato hanya mati suri, jiwanya ikut terbelenggu di perut Naruto pada saat penyegelan Kyuubi dulu. Kalau nanti segelnya terbuka Minato bisa—"

"Minato tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini, Kushina. Meski jiwanya telah kembali ke raganya sendiri. Dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari _Valinor_, jadi kaulah yang harus mengunjunginya ke sana."

"_Ada_…" Kalimat ayahnya itu begitu menusuk di hati Kushina.

"Aku tak akan memberi toleransi lagi kepadamu, Kushina. Kau harus membujuk Naruto agar ia mau pergi ke _Valinor_ setelah misimu usai nanti. Dia berhak untuk tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya dan meninggalkan dunia fana yang penuh dengan penderitaan ini."

Di antara dinding balairung sebelah kanan terdapat lorong yang menghubungkan rumah besar dengan paviliun terbesar di Uzumakigakure. Di tembok lorong tersebut terpahat suasana yang menggambarkan sebuah tempat dengan _Jinja-jinja_ (Kuil) besar yang berdiri di pinggir laut lepasnya yang biru. Burung-burung camar terbang di atasnya. Kuil-kuil itu berdiri di hamparan rumput hijau yang terlihat sangat asri. Dermaganya pun sangatlah luas, menunjukkan betapa gagah kekuatan maritimnya.

Itulah gambaran _Valinor_ yang sangat eksotik. Belum lagi jika melihatnya secara langsung, entah kata-kata apa yang pas untuk menjabarkan keindahannya.

"_Valinor_, tempat persinggahan terakhir para _yousei_. Apabila mereka mati, jiwa mereka akan pergi ke sini. Atau juga mereka bisa mengunjungi tempat ini dengan perahu tanpa bisa kembali lagi ke dunia. Tempat persinggahan terakhir kita berbeda dengan manusia, anakku," ujar Miyazaki sembari menatap pahatan panorama Valinor yang di pahat di atas batu pualam.

Namun Kushina punya alasan lain untuk mempertahankan Naruto tinggal dengan orang-orang terdekatnya dan tentu saja itu bukan dirinya atau ayahnya sekali pun. "Bumi adalah tempat di mana Naruto tinggal,_ Ada_. Dia berhak memilih; kalaupun dia tidak mau, aku tak akan memaksanya ke Valinor."

Miyazaki menatap tajam Kushina. "Naruto terlalu banyak mengalami penderitaan. Kesengsaraan terlalu lama bertumpu di pundaknya. Dikhianati, dibenci, dan dicacimaki; aku bisa melihat semua penderitaan itu ketika aku menerawang masuk ke dalam pikiran Naruto. Mungkin saja ia bisa memaafkan segala kejahatan manusia-manusia itu terhadapnya, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak sepenuhnya bisa melupakan segala kepedihan itu. Kau tahu kan anakku? _Yousei_ memiliki hati yang rapuh."

Pernyataan Miyazaki memang ada benarnya. Kushina sangat mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi_ jinchuuriki_ yang dibenci oleh orang banyak. Namun Naruto berhasil mengubah persepsi orang-orang dingin tersebut terhadapnya, kan? Maka apalagi yang harus dipermasalahkan? "Kita tidak bisa berasumsi bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan manusia, _Ada_. Aku mengetahuinya karena selama ini aku selalu mengawasi Naruto dari kejauhan. Apa yang terjadi tidak seburuk dengan yang _Ada_ pikirkan," dalih Kushina.

Dikatakan seperti itu, Miyazaki jadi teringat akan dosa masa lalu kaum_ yousei _yang harus ditebus dengan hal yang tak sebanding dengan yang seharusnya mereka dapat lakukan. Kesalahan seorang _yousei_ yang harus dibayar oleh semua _yousei _Klan Uzumaki.

Miyazaki memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau lupa, Kushina? Salah satu anak RikudouSennin yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Aku dulu mengusir dan menghilangkan kekuatannya agar kejahatannya tidak mempengaruhi kedamaian yang ada di Uzumakigakure. Tetapi yang terjadi malah _dia _mengacaukan segalanya lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Dia bercampur dengan manusia dan membuat kekacauan di muka bumi."

Kushina geriap mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Ia tahu keturunan mana yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya. "Aku mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, _ADA_. Tapi salah satu dari keturunan mereka akan memperbaiki kesalahan leluhurnya dulu. Dan kita harus mendukung dan membantunya tanpa mengingat-ingat lagi dosa apa yang telah _dia_ perbuat."

"Kalau saja aku tak memberi _Earendell _secara diam-diam kepadamu, kau dan Naruto tak akan pernah selamat dari jeratan keturunan terkutuk itu!" umpat Miyazaki tiba-tiba.

Kushina lantas terdiam dan menatap datar ayahnya. "Alasan utama _Ada_ memberikan_ Earendell_ padaku, karena kau tak percaya sepenuhnya dengan Minato, kan, _Ada_?"

"Ya, aku tak mempercayainya, Kushina. Dan apa yang aku pikirkan benar adanya, kan? Dia malah memilih mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuh anaknya yang baru lahir. Padahal seharusnya ia tahu, tubuh Naruto tidak akan kuat menampung kekuatan jahat Kyuubi yang sangat besar itu. Dia malah membiarkan anaknya menderita."

Kushina pun terkejut dengan pernyataan ayahnya. "_Ada_, bukan maksud Minato untuk membuat Naruto menderita."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bisa mengeluarkan Naruto dari lingkaran penderitaannya!" ucap Miyazaki lantang. "_Earendell _sudah tak memancarkan cahayanya lagi. Tanpa itu, _yousei_ mana pun tidak akan bisa hidup lama di dunia. Walaupun Naruto adalah _peredhil_ (setengah _yousei_ dan manusia), dia tak kan mampu bertahan di sini. Kau harus mengerti, Kushina. Aku tak akan menuruti kerasnya kepalamu lagi!"

_Earendell,_ bintang utara yang selalu muncul berdampingan dengan terangnya bulan purnama di pergantian bulan. Dari situlah _yousei_ tercipta. Pancaran cahayanya-lah yang melindungi para _yousei _dari marabahaya. Miyazaki sempat mengambil salah satu bintang itu dan menjadikannya anting berbentuk mawar pada Kushina. Tujuannya adalah agar anak semata wayangnya itu tidak menjadi manusia utuh kala ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Minato. Dan Miyazaki memang melakukannya dengan diam-diam.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan Kanina Rosu* lagi tanpa bantuan kekuatan dari antingku ini. Tapi yang aku tak habis pikir, ternyata antingku ini adalah penjelmaan _Earendell. _Sebegitu bencinya-kah kau terhadap manusia, _Ada_?"

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba masuk ke balairung; menggeraikan rambut merah mawar Kushina hingga melambai-lambai di udara. Bisa Miyazaki perhatikan _Earendell—_yang disamarkan menjadi anting mawar tersemat di telinga anaknya itu—berpendar sekilas; sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Tidak mungkin. Ya, tidak mungkin _Earendell_ bersinar lagi. Waktu mereka sebentar lagi telah habis di dunia ini. Ia pun tidak mempedulikan kilatan cahaya itu.

"_Q, __ónen i-Estel bow firimar _(Ya, aku tidak menaruh harapan pada manusia). Aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Minato karena aku memiliki rasa sayang yang besar kepadamu. Tapi aku tak kan membiarkan bahaya menimpamu." Miyazaki mengucapkan rentetan kalimatnya sembari membelakangi anaknya.

"Aku tak ingin lagi ada manusia atau Uzumaki lain yang dikorbankan untuk menampung kekuatan jahat bernama _bijuu_. Satu-satunya cara yang harus dilakukan hanyalah menyegel _bijuu-bijuu _itu kembali di lingkar luar Uzumaki. Aku mempercayai hal itu kepadamu, Kushina. Sebagai persiapan aku juga nanti akan melatih _fuuinjutsu _andalan kita pada Naruto jika dia sudah bangun nanti."

Kushina hanya termangu mendengarnya. Ia mengerti kenapa ayahnya tidak langsung ikut ke dunia manusia untuk menyelesaikan misi besar mereka. Untuk itu ia urung menanyakannya. Dan ia merasa sudah saatnya ia pergi dari tempat itu. Matahari mulai merangkak naik.

"Aku akan menjadikan Naruto _sennin _terhebat melebihi RikudouSennin."

Kushina memperhatikan pemandangan luar dari jendela besar di lorong itu. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _Ada_. Aku akan pergi ke Konoha sebentar mencari tanduk rusa untuk Naruto."

Miyazaki memandangi anaknya kembali dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Kushina pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak untuk ayahnya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menghentikan gerakan kakinya. "_Ada…_"

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal. Manusia tak seburuk yang _Ada_ kira." Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Dan juga_,__ gerich meleth nîn, Ada _(Kau selalu memiliki rasa sayangku, Ayah)_._"

Dengan itu Kushina pun segera keluar dari bangunan utama rumah besar Uzumakigakure.

**.**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Matahari mulai memperlihatkan kemegahannya di ufuk timur. Sinarnya lamat-lamat memasuki celah jendela kamar seorang gadis yang selama dua minggu ini tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sungguh malas dirinya mengarungi segala kegiatan yang terlihat tak ada artinya ini.

Haruno Sakura akan memulai aktivitasnya lagi. Tidak banyak kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan. Hanya membantu para dokter di rumah sakit setelah itu ia akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang berantakan; hanya menggosok gigi lalu mengganti baju dengan baju ninja yang biasa ia pakai.

Hanya beberapa menit ia berkaca; ia tak mau memandangi wajahnya terlalu lama. Karena wajahnya yang seputih kapas semakin terlihat seperti hantu yang bergentayangan di pagi hari. Ia sendiri pun tak tahu akan sampai kapan dirinya lusuh seperti ini.

Sakura memandangi jam dindingnya. Baru pukul tujuh pagi, sedangkan kegiatan di rumah sakit mulai pukul delapan. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi; ia sendiri enggan cepat-cepat ke sana. Ia pun akhirnya duduk kembali di atas tempat tidurnya yang baru saja ia rapikan.

Kemudian Sakura alihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang kini terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin pagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang temaram. Sebenarnya bukan pemandangan luar yang sedang ia pandangi, melainkan secarik kertas yang menggantung di tengah-tengah jendela. Tak bosan ia pandangi kertas itu saban hari. Panorama isi hati milik seseorang yang ia rindukan kehadirannya terlukis di sana. Terduduk di kursi roda sembari merentangkan tangan; mengambil beberapa guguran bunga sakura yang jatuh ke bumi.

Lantas siratan mozaik-mozaik perasaannya terpampang di sana. Entah lara atau bahagia, namun sungguh isi dari siratannya mengoyak-ngoyak hati si ninja medis itu. Yang jelas kini ia tahu bahwa Naruto...

_Aku memang terlanjur mencintaimu, Sakura-chan._

_Tapi aku tak akan pernah mengemis cinta itu padamu._

Sakura mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya si _Baka _itu memiliki perasaan yang begitu dalam padanya. Bukan rahasia lagi memang; Sakura mengetahui bahwa Naruto mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Namun bukankah begitu wanita pada umumnya? Tak hanya sebuah perlakuan, mereka juga butuh kata-kata semanis madu yang diuraikan tulus dari hati sang pendamba untuk menyatakan kepastian perasaan lelaki itu terhadap dirinya.

Barangkali Naruto bukanlah sosok yang pintar merangkaikan kata indah untuk gadis yang ia cinta. Barangkali ia merasa tak patut untuk menyatakannya karena ia merasa kerdil tak punya apa-apa. Namun Sakura pada akhirnya mengerti, sebenarnya Naruto memang tak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya.

_Karena aku menyadari kau tak akan pernah membalas cintaku._

_Karena itu biarkan aku menepati janjiku._

_**Flashback**__**On**_

"_Na-Naruto… A-Aku punya permohonan padamu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Hanya kau… Hanya kau yang bisa membujuk Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha."_

"_Kau sangat mencintai Sasuke, kan, Sakura-chan? Aku bisa memahami perasaanmu itu. Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang, ini janji seumur hidupku!"_

_**Flashback**__**Off**_

Nyatanya, lebih dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini….

Naruto benar tidak main-main dengan apa yang ia pegang. Tidak ada terlontar pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi dengan apa yang telah ia korbankan….

Kini Sasuke memang telah kembali ke Konoha. Meski datang dengan luka, tetapi Sakura berhasil menyembuhkannya. Namun tidak untuk teman setimnya yang lain.

Bukankah untuk mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang sempat hilang itu, kau harus siap kehilangan sesuatu berharga yang lain?

Namun sungguh, bukan hal seperti ini yang Sakura inginkan. Ia sangat berharap Tim Investigasi Konoha berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Naruto.

Sakura mengerti dia tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya si _Baka _itu. Berkali-kali ia menyakiti perasaan Naruto. Mencacinya, memandangnya sebelah mata, membanding-bandingkannya dengan Sasuke, mempermainkan perasaannya, tapi sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu padanya. Ia hanya belum mengerti luar-dalamnya _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi itu.

Saat dia telah paham, jika tidak terlambat ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Walau raganya tidak ditemukan, setidaknya ia tahu Naruto masih hidup atau tidak. Kalau begini terus lama-lama ia bisa menjadi sakit jiwa. Walau perasaan Naruto akan berubah terhadapnya, setidaknya teman baiknya itu tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang paling berharga yang ia miliki selama hidupnya.

Sakura segera menyeka airmatanya yang kadung keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk lebih cepat keluar dari rumah. Ia teringat bahwa ia harus ke toko obat Klan Nara dulu untuk membeli tanduk rusa. Persediaan di rumah sakit telah habis dan beberapa pasien membutuhkannya.

Diam-diam ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga secara perlahan agar tidak ketahuan oleh ibunya. Sakura tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Ia tak ingin membuat ibunya depresi karena keadaannya. Sesampai di depan pintu ia membukanya secara perlahan.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura termangu melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya ketika ia membuka pintu. Sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Mulutnya pun sedikit terbuka. Entah mengapa ia menginterpretasikan sosok itu lain dari kenyataan yang ada.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_!" Dalam pikiran Sakura, di sana berdiri Naruto yang menyapanya sembari menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura pun tiba-tiba mendekap sosok itu ke pelukannya. Dan tersenyum lebar. Sontak saja sosok itu kaget.

Sosok itu pun buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Sakura. "Sakura-_san, _ini aku!"

"Hah?" Sakura mulai kelimpungan dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ini aku Sai!"

"Sa-Sai?" Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dan ternyata benar Naruto yang dilihatnya tadi adalah ilusi belaka. Nafasnya jadi memburu. Ia menggerayangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_san_?" tanya Sai khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kalau begitu kau ingin masuk lagi ke dalam rumahmu?"

"Ah, tidak perlu, Sai. Aku ada kerjaan di rumah sakit dan tidak boleh terlambat."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah."

Sakura mulai berpikir di benaknya. Ada apa lagi dengan dirinya sekarang? Kenapa ia bisa berilusi seperti ini?

"Sakura-_san_," panggil Sai membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

"Ah, ya, Sai. Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Bukannya kau baru keluar rumah sakit kemarin siang?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol saja denganmu sekalian memeriksalukaku, Sakura-_san_. Tadi sebenarnya aku sudah mampir ke rumah sakit tapi _senpai_ di sana bilang jam kerjamu mulai jam delapan. Maka dari itu aku langsung ke sini."

"Oh, begitu." Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Sambil jalan ke rumah sakit saja kita bicarakan, bagaimana?"

"Boleh, tapi aku ingin ke toko obat Klan Nara dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit malas berinteraksi dengan temannya. Tapi untuk Sai entah mengapa ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang ingin ia tahu tentang Naruto. Karena Sakura tahu, orang yang terakhir kali bersama dengan Naruto adalah Sai. Ia ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang si Naruto darinya.

**Sementara itu di suatu tempat jauh di dalam hutan.**

"Madara-_sama,_ Anda baik-baik saja?" Kisame menghampiri tuannya yang sedang menataap lurus ke hutan belantara yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan Zetsu."

"Keadaannya makin membaik dari ke hari, Madara-_sama_."

Madara menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Madara-_sama_…"

"Hm?"

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Rencana? Tentu saja rencana yang telah kita buat, Kisame. Hanya saja kita sekarang kekurangan pasukan untuk menciptakan kekacauan yang besar. Aku membutuhkan pasukan yang sangat kuat untuk melancarkan misi kita."

"SSSSssssss…"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara desisan seperti ular. Madara pun segera mengetahui kalau mereka tidak hanya bertiga di sana. Tamu tak diundang telah memasuki kawasan persembunyian mereka.

"Hebat juga kau bisa mengikuti kami sampai ke sini," ucap Madara dingin. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri, tempat di maan tamu tak di undang itu berdiri.

"Kemampuanmu memang masih sehebat dulu, Uchiha Madara. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Madara mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya. "Apa urusanmu mengikutiku ke sini, Yakushi Kabuto?"

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kushina akhirnya sampai ke Konohagakure. Tentunya ia menggunakan _genjutsu _sehingga sosoknya terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Namun agar orang-orang tak mengenalnya, ia mengenakan jubah merah dengan kudung yang warnanya sama dengan jubahnya.

Hal itu ia lakukan karena dulu ia pernah beberapa tahun lamanya tinggal di Konoha, ia tidak mau kehadirannya diketahui seseorang yang mengenalinya di sana. Ia menggunakan kuda putihnya menuju toko obat Klan Nara.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Sai; tak banyak yang mereka obrolkan selama perjalanan menuju toko obat Klan Nara. Bisa jadi karena Sai yang tidak tahu harus dari mana dulu mengungkapkan apa yang ia ingin utarakan, dan Sakura sendiri agak canggung membicarakan perihal Naruto pada Sai.

Entah apa sebabnya ia jadi tak yakin untuk mencari info tentang Naruto padanya. Ia mungkin takut mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Mereka pun sampai di depan toko Klan Nara. Sakura pun mendekati kedai toko yang tak terlalu lapang itu. Ada seorang pembeli di sana, tapi ia tak mempedulikan siapa pembeli itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan sebenarnya ia tak terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan arah depannya. Alhasil, ia pun menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Seseorang ia tabrak ternyata adalah seorang wanita. Untunglah, wanita itu tidak sampai jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Tapi barang beliannya dari toko obat Klan Nara jatuh berserakan di tanah. Sakura dengan sigap membantu wanita itu membereskan barang bawaannya dan segera meminta maaf.

"Ya, Tuhan. Maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja menabrak Anda," ucap Sakura sembari memunguti beberapa tanduk rusa dan obat yang di bungkus dengan plastik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya juga tadi terburu-buru jadi tidak fokus melihat ke depan," ucap Kushina pada Sakura. Kushina lalu memperhatikan _hitae-ate_ yang ada di kepala Sakura. 'Gadis ini seorang ninja…,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Kushina sedikit gemetaran. Ia pun terkejut kenapa tubuhnya menjadi seperti ini. Ia memandangi Sakura, gadis yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Lantas ia menyadari bahwa anting mawarnya itu bersinar di balik kain kudung yang ia pakai. Mata Kushina pun terbuka lebar.

'_Earendell_ bereaksi terhadap gadis ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?! Padahal tidak mungkin_ Earendell_ bercahaya lagi.'

Bersambung…


	4. Fajar Menyingsing

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Fajar Menyingsing**

**.**

**.**

Kushina menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Ia benar-benar keheranan mengapa tiba-tiba antingnya mengeluarkan cahaya lagi. Untung saja telinganya tertutup dengan kain kudung merah yang lumayan tebal, sehingga cahaya dari _Earendell_ tidak ketara oleh Sakura.

"Maaf, Bibi. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Sakura kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Kushina. "Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil berdiri. Sakura lantas memberikan barang bawaan Kushina yang telah ia bereskan.

"Ini milik, Anda. Maaf atas kecerobohan saya." Ia membungkuk pada Kushina. Kushina pun mengambil barang bawaannya yang disodorkan Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, ini kesalahan saya juga. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum tipis; di saat menghadapi suasana nadir seperti ini, ia memang tak bisa tersenyum sebagaimana dirinya.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu…" Sakura lalu menuju ke kedai toko obat Klan Nara tanpa menatap ke belakang. Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu berjalan menjauhinya. 'Gadis yang berwajah muram,' itulah yang mungkin ia pikirkan tentang Sakura. Tapi yang sulit dipikir dengan logika, ia benar-benar bingung mengapa _Earendell_ dapat bercahaya terhadap gadis suram itu. Hal ini akan ia tanyakan pada ayahnya nanti.

Tak mau lama singgah di Konoha, Kushina lantas berbalik menuju ke kudanya. Mata _scarlet_-nya menatap pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon tak jauh dari kedai. Sosok itu sedang menatapnya pula tanpa ada segaris ekpresi yang tersirat di wajahnya. Namun Kushina tak terlalu mempedulikannya, ia segara naik; memacu kudanya ke arah utara.

Sementara Sai—yang sedang berdiri di dekat pohon—dapat menebak bahwa wanita berkerudung merah tadi bukan penduduk asli Konohagakure. Tak disadarinya ada rona merah yang merekah di kedua pipi pucatnya. Harus ia akui wanita itu sangat cantik rupawan. Aneh, padahal selama ini dia tidak memiliki emosi. Sai langsung menyudahi pikiran anehnya; ia lantas memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang disambut kedatangannya oleh Nara Yoshino.

"Permisi, Yoshino-_san_."

"Sakura, ya? Ada yang bisa Bibi bantu?"

"Saya ingin membeli sepuluh tanduk rusa untuk keperluan rumah sakit."

"Ah ya, kemarin Shikaku bilang, Godaime-_sama_ yang memesannya. Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Yoshino seraya tersenyum. Ia kemudian beranjak ke dalam ruangan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia lantas memperhatikan seluruh isi kedai. Kedai toko obat Klan Nara itu menjual bermacam-macam obat dengan tanduk rusa sebagai bahan pokoknya. Tanduk rusa Klan Nara memang sudah dikenal sebagai bahan baku obat yang mujarab untuk luka apa pun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yoshino membawa sepuluh tanduk rusa yang sudah diikat dengan tali. "_Hai_, _douzo_." Ia pun menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_, Yoshino-_san_."

"_Do_ _itashimashite_."

Sakura hendak mengambil uang dari kantung _kunai_-nya. "Kau tak perlu membayarnya, Sakura. Godaime-_sama_ kemarin sudah membayarnya."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Yoshino tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sakura, aku turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa Naruto."

Deg!

Sakura langsung mematung, raut kepedihan mulai terpahat kembali di wajah ayunya. Sebenarnya ia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang membahas hal itu. Kemarin saja, ia tidak mau membicarakannya pada Ino. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk.

"Tapi aku yakin Shikamaru bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Naruto pasti bisa ditemukan."

Sakura melontarkan senyum palsunya pada Yoshino. Ia melakukannya bukan bermaksud tidak sopan; ia hanya ingin menutupi kesedihannya saja. "Ya, Yoshino-_san_. Terima kasih sekali lagi. Saya permisi dulu." Ia membungkuk sedikit pada Yoshino dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera. Ia pun menghampiri Sai.

"Sai, maaf kau harus menunggu lama. Tadi ada musibah kecil."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-_san_. Kita langsung ke rumah sakit?"

"Ya." Sakura hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Sai menahannya.

"Sakura-_san_, kalau boleh aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Jam kerja masih 30 menit lagi, kan?"

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang paling Naruto-_kun_ suka di desa ini," ucap Sai tersenyum.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya mendengar pernyataan Sai itu.

**o0o**

Uzumaki Miyazaki sedang berdiri menatap Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas kasurnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi cucu semata wayangnya. Ia perhatikan wajah Naruto dengan saksama. Kalau saja rambut Naruto berwarna merah juga, pastilah ia akan sangat mirip dengan Kushina. Tapi cucunya ini malah memiliki rambut dari ras yang ia sangat benci.

Manusia.

Entah setan mana yang mempengaruhinya untuk mengizinkan Minato mempersunting Kushina. Apalagi ketika ia pada akhirnya tahu, Minato tak sepenuhnya menepati janjinya yang dulu ia ucapkan padanya. Dia gagal melindungi anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Tapi di balik semua itu, Miyazaki mengerti bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Harusnya misi menyegel semua _bijuu_ ke lingkar luar Uzumakigakure tetap ia teruskan dari dulu. Misi itu berhenti di tengah jalan karena tak ada satu pun _yousei_ yang dapat membuat keempat hewan titisan para dewa tunduk pada mereka.

Akhirnya para _yousei_ merelakan untuk menyegel _bijuu_-_bijuu_ itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Mereka malah bercampur dengan manusia, berkasih-kasihan seperti kacang yang lupa akan kulitnya.

Memang setelahnya, Kushina dan Rin berhasil mengendalikan Suzaku dan Byakko, tapi masih ada dua hewan buas lagi yang perlu mereka jinakkan. Dan ternyata Miyazaki mengharapkan sosok yang terbaring di depannya untuk melaksanakan tugas itu secara menyeluruh.

"Aku memang membenci manusia. Namun aku sangat menghormati Minato karena ia selalu melindungi ibumu dengan segenap jiwanya. Walaupun yang terakhir dia gagal total dan mengingkari janjinya. Tapi aku mengerti harapan itu belum pupus. Untuk itu tidak ada alasan untuk membenci keturunanku sendiri."

Miyazaki mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Bangunlah dari tidur panjangmu, Cucuku. Ada tugas berat menantimu…"

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyinari ke seluruh sudut kamar Naruto.

**o0o**

Madara menatap tajam sesosok berjubah di depannya. Ia merasa geram karena di saat ia memerlukan sebuah ketenangan untuk memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, ia malah diganggu oleh tamu tak diundang yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau punya nyali yang besar untuk mengikutiku sampai ke sini, eh?"

"Kukuku...santai dulu, Uchiha Madara. Aku kemari bukan bermaksud untuk berkelahi denganmu; aku hanya ingin menawarkan kerja sama."

Madara memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bercanda denganku, Bocah." Diam-dia ia mengeluarkan jurus _tsukuyomi_ sehingga kini ia dan Kabuto berada di sebuah tempat yang di sekitarnya berwarna merah.

Kabuto terkejut ketika menyadari ia bukan di hutan itu lagi. "I-Ini?"

"Heeh, kau jangan bermain-bermain denganku. Kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur kau akan kusiksa selama 72 jam."

"Apa benar kau ingin melakukannya? Aku tahu kau sekarang membutuhkan pasukan agar rencanamu berhasil. Dan aku, aku hanya menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke, jadi aku tidak menawarkan kerja sama dengan cuma-cuma. Dan tidak juga dengan kekerasan tentunya. Kukukuku."

Madara menatap Kabuto tajam. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya yang kemarin-kemarin belum terselesaikan. Hehehe."

Madara sedikit tergiur dengan 'pasukan' yang dikatakan Kabuto tadi, tapi ia langsung menepis harapan itu karena dia tahu lawannya bukanlah sembarangan _shinobi_. "Huh, kau menawarkan padaku pasukan seperti apa? Jangan menganggap enteng rencanaku. Aku butuh pasukan yang sangat kuat, tahu!"

Kabuto menyeringai kejam. "Aku mengerti akan hal itu, tapi kau juga perlu mengetahui, aku juga tahu kemarin ada dua wanita peri membuatmu tak berdaya dengan pesona yang dimiliki oleh mereka."

"Apa?"

"Sulit dipercaya, bukan? Klan yang dulu tenggelam oleh waktu dan tak terdengar kabarnya selama ratusan tahun, kembali lagi untuk mengambil apa yang dulu mereka punya."

Madara kesal mendengarnya, ia beranggapan jika _bijuu_-_bijuu_ itu adalah miliknya dan tentunya ia tak akan membiarkan _bijuu_-_bijuu_ itu di segel kembali di tempat para _yousei_ itu. "Hn, kau memang licik, Kabuto. Persis dengan tuanmu Orochimaru. Tapi sayang sekali, mencari pasukan sampai ke ujung dunia pun, kau tidak akan menemukan pasukan yang setanding dengan para _yousei_, lagipula Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha."

Kabuto malah tambah tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. "Hahaha. Tentu saja aku mengetahui pasukan seperti apa yang dapat mengalahkan _yousei_-_yousei_ itu. Itu pun kalau kau membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Madara keheranan.

"Aku bisa membangunkan pasukan terkutuk yang sangat dibenci oleh para _yousei_, yang dulu Rikudou Sennin susah payah menyegelnya sampai hampir kehilangan nyawa. Ya, cuma legenda sih, namun sayangnya aku mengetahui tempat di mana iblis-iblis itu di segel."

Mata _sharingan_ Madara terbuka lebar. "Ka-Kau…? Jangan macam-macam kau, Bocah. Mereka bukanlah pasukan sembarangan, kau tidak mengerti risikonya."

"Haah, aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak, Uchiha Madara. Bagaimana? Kau tak punya nyali untuk menerima tawaranku? Yang kumau tidak susah-susah amat kok. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke dan kau—kau akan aku berikan pasukan paling mematikan di dunia ini. Hahahaha."

Madara pun kembali berpikir, ide yang bagus sebenarnya namun ia harus mengakui kalau Yakushi Kabuto ini sudah setengah gila. Memanggil pasukan paling mengerikan itu bukanlah hal yang gampang. Kemudian ia menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu."

**o0o**

Biru langit terbuka menipis, mencari kekuatan untuk terbangun dari gelapnya mata yang tertutup. Terlalu lama ia tertidur tanpa mengetahui masalah-masalah yang terjadi semasa lalu. Untungnya ia tak selusuh kemarin.

Terus membuka, menatap langit-langit berlapiskan kaca yang memantulkan sinar  
>mentari pagi ke dalam ruangan. Silau.<p>

Naruto buru-buru menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Sedang di mana ia sekarang? Ia terus menanyakan hal itu di pikirannya. Apa ruangan ini benar-benar kamar tidurnya? Tetapi seingatnya kemarin ia diserang oleh Madara dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi dengannya. Lalu mimpi buruk dan suara orang asing yang berbisik; membujuknya untuk mengikuti perintahnya. Ah, dia tidak mengerti. Dia juga tak ingin terlalu memikirkan mimpi kemarin itu. Pikirannya sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Ini di mana?" lirih Naruto. Suaranya masih tercekat di tengah tenggorokan, mungkin karena terlalu lama tidak bercakap-cakap atau mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri. "Ugh, silau sekali. Kenapa aku ditempatkan di ruangan yang terang begini?"

Naruto pun mencoba bangun dari rebahannya secara perlahan. Tubuhnya kaku sekali, seperti membeku karena terserang badai salju tanpa memakai mantel untuk pelindung. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya lagi, sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri?

"Ah, aku tidak bisa duduk," ucapnya setelah kembali berbaring. Naruto lalu memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya yang nyaris diperban kecuali di bagian kepala. "Siapa yang mengobatiku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, bingung.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki dari seberang. Rupanya di sana ada sebuah lorong yang menyambungkan ruangan di mana ia berbaring sekarang dengan sebuah bangunan yang sangat indah dipandang. Bangunan menyerupai kuil terbuat dari perak.

Naruto terpana melihat bangunan itu, tapi ia tak bisa lama-lama menatapnya ketika menyadari seseorang ada di ruangan kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Seorang wanita berambut coklat menutup kembali pintu kaca sembari menyapa Naruto. Yang ia tahu Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, namun setiap ia mengunjungi anak dari kakaknya itu ia selalu mencoba berkomunikasi. Jadi bisa dibayangkan ketika…, "Hari ini kita akan—"

"Hai, apakah kau yang mengobatiku?" tanya Naruto pada Rin sembari tersenyum. Ia menatap wanita di depannya dengan penuh rasa kejut; wanita itu cantik sekali, namun sayangnya bentuk telinga dan matanya sangat aneh.

PRANGG!

Gelas dan botol yang dibawa Rin pun terlepas dari kedua tangannya. "Na-Naruto?"

"Kau tahu namaku? Kalau begitu kau sendiri siapa? Aku tak pernah—"

"Aku harus memberitahu _Nee_-_sama_ sekarang." Rin pun langsung pergi dari tempat  
>itu.<p>

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" teriak Naruto. "Yah, dia pergi." Sialnya tubuhnya masih kaku, duduk saja belum mampu ia lakukan. Tapi ia menyadari akan satu hal ketika ia melihat jari-jari tangannya dapat digerakkan. "Tanganku bisa digerakkan," ucap Naruto tersenyum riang. "Kalau dipaksakan mungkin aku bisa duduk." Ia pun lalu mencoba untuk bangkit lagi dari rebahannya. Kali ini Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga namun dengan hati-hati, karena ia takut juga jika ada tulangnya yang remuk. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian benar saja…

"Bisa. Hehehe," ujarnya girang. Ia lalu memandangi tempat di sekitarnya; Naruto pun menyadari kalau ruangan yang ia tempati memang sangat-sangat terbuka. "Ya ampun, siapa yang menaruhku di ruangan ini? Yang seperti ini sih mana bisa membuat tidur nyenyak," omelnya. Ia menatap pekarangan di luar ruangannya. Benar-benar hijau, berbeda dengan Konohagakure no sato, kampung halamannya. Jadi bisa dipastikan di sini bukan desa Konoha.

Naruto kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah meja yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada sebuah foto yang terpampang di dalam pigura emas berukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa. Ia perhatikan foto itu secara teliti.

"Ini…" Naruto menggenggam foto itu; memperhatikannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "_Otou-chan_, kan?" Ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri di foto itu. Lelaki separuh baya sedang bergelayut mesra dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang hamil besar. Mereka tampak bahagia.

Baru kemarin ia bertemu langsung dengan Hokage Keempat, wajahnya benar-benar terekam jelas di otak Naruto karena mereka berdua nyaris mirip. Hanya saja harus dia akui, ayah kandungnya itu lebih tampan darinya. Terlepas dari semua penderitaan yang ia alami, ia sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato, Hokage Keempat yang sangat ia kagumi.

Namun wanita cantik di samping ayahnya itu sama sekali tak ia kenal. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka siapa wanita itu sampai-sampai foto ini menunjukkan kemesraan mereka. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto bergetar seketika. "Ja-Jangan-jangan…"

**0o0o0o0**

Hatake Kakashi sedang memperhatikan sebuah buku bersampul merah di tangannya. Hari itu ia memilih tinggal di rumah saja, mumpung sedang tidak ada tugas misi. Ia ingin mengerjakan tugas lain yang lebih penting.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Tsunade memberikannya sebuah buku yang ia sendiri belum mengetahui apa maksud Tsunade memberikan buku itu.

Yang jelas ia harus melihat isinya dulu, mungkin ada sebuah petunjuk atau maksud lain, entahlah. Ia berkali-kali membolak-balik buku itu tanpa melihat isinya.

Lalu Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk segera membuka cover buku itu, di sana tertulis. "Segenggam cinta dariku. Namikaze Minato. Ini buku harian _sensei_?" Ia mengejanya sembari terkaget-kaget. Ia pun membuka halaman berikutnya; ia menemukan tulisan aneh yang ia tak mengerti apa artinya.

"Ini tulisan Kushina-_san_. Jangan-jangan ini bahasa antik klan mereka…" Ia menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat.

Ya, Kakashi memang mengetahuinya. Dulu secara tidak sengaja tentunya. Ia memang pernah melihat seperti apa wujud asli Kushina dan kekuatan tersembunyinya. Ceritanya sangat panjang, ia tidak mau mengingatnya karena kejadian itu akan mengantarnya pada kejadian yang lain yang paling menyakitkan baginya seumur hidup.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi merasakan sebuah tangan bergelayut di pinggangnya. "Kau sedang apa, Kakashi?"

Si ninja peniru itu lekas menoleh ke belakang. "Kurenai. Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

"Maaf pintumu tidak kaukunci. Aku panggil berapa kali tapi kau tidak datang. Jadi aku masuk saja. Kau sedang apa?"

"Begitu? Aku hanya ingin membaca ini saja," ucap Kakashi menunjukkan buku tadi pada Kurenai.

Ekspresi Kurenai yang biasa-biasa saja kemudian seketika berubah. "Kau membaca buku porno itu lagi?"

"Hahaha, ini bukan Icha icha Paradise, Nai-_chan_. Hanya buku biasa kok. Ngomong-ngomong di mana Hiruzen? Kau tidak membawanya?"

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Dia kutitipkan pada Anko, aku sudah bilang padanya tadi aku ingin berduaan saja denganmu."

"Dasar." Kakashi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya; ia menaruh buku tadi ke lemari, tidak ingin Kurenai melihat rahasia di dalamnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Ya, baru tadi saja. Kau?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Ia lantas mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh ramping Kurenai sehingga tubuh mereka saling bersinggungan. Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. _Scarlet_ dan _onyx_ saling bertemu. Kurenai kemudian membuka perlahan masker yang selalu menutupi bagian mulut Kakashi secara perlahan. "Kau tidak kepanasan  
>memakai ini terus?"<p>

"Yah, sudah biasa sih," jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum. Ia membiarkan saja Kurenai melakukan aktivitasnya. Wajahnya yang selalu ia tutupi pun terlihat dengan jelas.

Kurenai tersenyum melihat wajah tampan pria di hadapannya. Kalau selama ini dia tidak membukanya, pastilah si ninja peniru ini akan menjadi primadoninya desa Konoha. Untung saja dia tidak melakukannya. Kemudian Kurenai teringat akan satu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Kakashi. Hal yang selama ini mereka tutup-tutupi. "Kakashi, kau tidak memberitahu semua orang kalau kita sudah menikah?"

Kakashi langsung terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Kurenai. Itu adalah rahasia yang ia tutupi pada semua orang terdekatnya selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Ya, mereka telah menikah diam-diam, namun belum tinggal satu atap bersama. Kakashi tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

"Kurenai aku—"

Kurenai tiba-tiba menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Kakashi. "Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi; aku mengerti. Kau sedang banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga takut kalau nanti banyak orang mengatakan aku telah mengkhianati Asuma."

"Sssttt…" Kakashi membelai rambut hitam si mata _scarlet_ itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu. Aku mengerti kau masih belum bisa melupakan Asuma."

"Harus kuakui memang, tetapi aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru denganmu. Apa itu salah? Tidak ada orang yang bisa hidup seorang diri di dunia ini."

Kakashi menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Tidak. Aku sabar menunggu. Aku malah sangat beruntung kau menerima lamaranku."

"Itu karena aku juga ingin mencintaimu." Kurenai makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Kakashi. Ia kemudian merasakan tangan Kakashi menyentuh dagunya; mengangkatnya perlahan sampai ia menatap wajah si ninja peniru itu. Kurenai menyadari wajah Kakashi lama-lama semakin mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Melihat respon Kurenai yang tidak menolak, Kakashi pun langsung mencumbu bibir merah Kurenai. Ia semakin mencengkram erat pinggul Kurenai dengan kedua tangannya, si _kunoichi_ ahli _genjutsu_ sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kakashi. Hal ini membuat Kakashi tambah bersemangat merasakan bibir manis Kurenai. Tapi tiba-tiba Kurenai menghentikan aktivitasnya, membuat Kakashi keheranan.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku datang ke sini, Kakashi?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin menuntut kewajibanmu yang belum kau lakukan, semenjak kita menikah dua bulan yang lalu." Mendengarnya Kakashi langsung _blushing_. Yah, memang benar, mereka belum mengambil langkah lebih jauh untuk mengeksplorasi hubungan mereka. Bukan apa-apa, ada banyak hal yang membuat Kakashi tidak terburu-buru ingin melakukannya. "Eh? Ma-Maksudmu k-kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?"

Kurenai mengangguk malu.

Entah mengapa Kakashi jadi semakin dag dig dug. "Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen," ujar Kurenai sembari tersenyum.

Kakashi mencoba mencari kepastian lagi. "Bu-Bukannya lebih bagus malam kita melakukannya?"

"Nanti malah mencurigakan, kau belum ingin hubungan kita ketahuan yang lain, kan?"

"Me-Memang benar, ta-tapi—"

Kurenai tertawa kecil melihat kegugupan suaminya itu. "Kau tak perlu takut, Sayang. Kita ini suami istri, tak ada larangan untuk melakukannya."

"Ya, hahaha. Aku hanya ingin memastikan," ucap Kakashi sembari menggosok-gosok kepala belakangnya. Sebenarnya masih ada hal penting yang ingin ia kerjakan, tapi rasa-rasanya yang ini lebih penting!

Kurenai segera membuka perban yang menggulungi tangannya perlahan. Ia melihat Kakashi merapalkan jutsu yang ia tak tahu _jutsu_ apa itu. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku mengaktifkan _jutsu_ peredam suara." Ia pun segera menutup jendela dan membiarkan kamarnya sendiri dalam keadaan gelap. "Begini lebih baik, kan?" Kurenai tersenyum lebar. Ini adalah saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kau siap, Manisku?" tanya Kakashi sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada istrinya lagi. "Akhirnya aku bisa juga mempraktekkan buku yang bertahun-tahun aku baca," ucapnya sembari tersenyum menyeramkan.

Kurenai tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia lalu merasakan Kakashi mulai melucuti  
>pakaiannya satu per satu.<p>

Lantas ruangan itu layaknya dikerumuni oleh kupu-kupu. Mereka berterbangan ke segala arah terlihat bahagia walau kelihatan sedang banyak masalah. Hari ini dua insan bersatu dalam satu ikatan yang akan sulit untuk diputuskan begitu saja. Mereka saling melenguhkan nama satu sama lain sampai suara dan tenaga mereka habis. Sampai semua rasa cinta itu tersalurkan dalam bentuk adegan yang bukan lagi larangan untuk mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

Hinata hari ini memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke kembali. Ia membawa sekuntum bunga lavender dan satu keranjang buah pear di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin repot-repot, tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika menjenguk orang yang sakit tidak membawakan oleh-oleh. Setidaknya bisa menghibur orang yang ia jenguk.

"Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menyapanya dari arah belakang. Hinata pun menoleh ke sana. "Ino-_san_. _Ohayou_."

"_Ohayou_," balas Ino. Ia kemudian memperhatikan barang bawaan Hinata. "Kau ingin menjenguk seseorang?"

"Ah ya, Ino-_san_," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Ino memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum. "Akhir-akhir aku perhatikan kau tidak terbata-bata lagi ya, Hinata? Oh ya kau ingin menjenguk siapa?"

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, refleks saja sepertinya. Ehm, aku ingin menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_."

"Eh?" Ino terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia ingin bertanya satu hal lagi pada Hinata, tapi tidak ia lakukan karena ada seseorang lain yang menarik perhatian mata biru lautnya.

Dari arah berlawanan tampak Shikamaru berjalan menuju pintu utama roman sakit.

"Shikamaru-_kun_, _Ohayou_," sapa Hinata tiba-tiba.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata." Shikamaru membalas sapaan Hinata, kemudian ia menatap Ino  
>dengan wajah datar. "<em>Ohayou<em>…"

"_Ohayou_…," balas Ino lirih. Ia memperhatikan Shikamaru yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkannya; ia ingin membicarakan perihal pada si ninja jenius itu tapi ia takut mood Shikamaru sedang tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa ia dibentaknya lagi. Oleh karena itu ia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi padanya.

Hinata yang menyadari keanehan itu langsung saja mencoba memecahkan keheningan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino-_san_? Sedang ada masalah dengan Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Ino kembali menatap Hinata. "Ah? Kami baik-baik saja kok, hanya saja Shikamaru sedang sibuk akhir-akhir jadinya kami jarang bertemu," dalihnya. Ia memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sudah jauh berjalan di belakangnya; ia lalu kembali berjalan sesuai arah tujuannya datang ke tempat ini.

Sementara itu Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia memperhatikan Ino yang berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam rumah sakit Konoha. "Palingan dia mau ke tempat Sasuke lagi. Untunglah tadi aku buru-buru pergi sehingga dia tidak mengajakku berbicara…" Shikamaru memandang langit di atasnya yang cukup terang saat ini. "Aku tidak ingin membentak Ino lagi…" Ia lantas cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu karena hari ini banyak pekerjaan yang wajib ia selesaikan.

Ino dan Hinata berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke ruangan Sasuke di rawat.

"Kau ingin menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_ juga, Ino-_san_? tanya Hinata yang membuyarkan pikiran kalut Ino.

Ino sendiri jadi termangu melihatnya. Tapi ia buru-buru kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Ya, aku ditugaskan Tsunade-sama untuk merawatnya. Kau msendiri ada urusan apa menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_? Setahuku kalian tidak terlalu dekat, atau jangan-jangan kau ini ngefans juga—"

"Bukan seperti itu, Ino-san!" jawab Hinata terburu-buru, ia memperhatikan Ino yang sedang tersenyum jahil. Entah mengapa pipinya menjadi merona merah.

"Wahaa, tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya.  
>Hahaha."<p>

"Beneran kok, aku hanya ingin menuruti kemauan Naruto-_kun_ saja untuk bersikap sewajarnya pada Sasuke-_kun_. Bukan karena ada maksud lain," jelas Hinata sembari menunduk. Ia memang paling tidak tahan dijahili.

"Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Air muka Ino tiba-tiba menjadi suram, ia mengerti maksud Hinata tadi. "Naruto selalu saja sempat memikirkan orang lain, padahal dia sendiri dalam keadaan yang tidak baik," bisiknya. Ia jadi menyesal beberapa waktu kemarin, ia sempat mengatakan kalau sifat Naruto itu sangat berlebihan, wajar saja Shikamaru marah padanya.

Suara Ino yang setengah berbisik itu, masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Hinata. Meskipun Naruto telah menolak perasaannya, tapi tetap saja yang namanya cinta sulit dibuang begitu saja. Kebanyakan orang butuh waktu lama untuk menepisnya jauh-jauh dari ingatan. Ia sempat takut tidak bisa melupakan Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih belum jelas keberadaannya. Ia rindu akan  
>sosok Naruto yang selalu membuatnya kuat dalam keadaan apa pun.<p>

Dan kini, ia mau menjenguk Sasuke karena permintaan terakhir Naruto sebelum terjadi peristiwa mengenaskan itu. Ia bisa mengerti persoalan yang Sasuke hadapi, tapi untuk membantunya keluar dari kemelut, ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

"Hinata…"

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau duluan saja ya ke tempat Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau mengambil obat sebentar."

"Baiklah…"

Ino segera menuju ke koridor di sebelah kanan tempat mereka berjalan.

Hinata sendiri mulai berjalan menuju anak tangga ke lantai dua karena ruangan Sasuke ada di sana. Tidak terlalu jauh dari anak tangga, ia langsung belok ke arah kanan. Dari sana ia bisa melihat bahwa kamar Sasuke masih dijaga oleh dua orang Anbu. "Kenapa kamar Sasuke-_kun_ dijaga terus? Aku tidak enak untuk masuk ke dalam jadinya," ucapnya pelan.

Lantas Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendekati dua Anbu tersebut.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya salah satu orang Anbu yang memakai topeng Neko  
>(kucing).<p>

"Saya ingin menjenguk Sasuke, hanya mengantarkan oleh-oleh untuknya sedikit," jelas Hinata. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Nanti malah dikira berbohong.

"Baiklah kau cuma punya waktu sepuluh menit."

"_Arigatou_." Hinata cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di sana ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit di atasnya. "_O-Oha_you, S-Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke yang merasa bosan dari kemarin hanya meringkuk di atas kasur hijau, segera menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar daunnya terbuka. "Oh, kau rupanya, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

Hinata _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Ia berpikir, mengapa keturunan Uchiha terakhir ini sama sekali tidak punya hati dalam berbicara? Pertanyaannya seolah-olah menolak untuk dikunjungi oleh Hinata.

"A-Aku h-hanya ingin m-memberikan ini s-saja kok," ujar Hinata tergagap sembari menyodorkan keranjang buah pear.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, hendak duduk. Hinata ingin membantunya tapi ia keburu menolak. "Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"_H-H_ai…"

Keadaan Sasuke sudah cukup baik tapi ia belum juga diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia sudah bosan berada di sini. Sejujurnya ia kesepian. Kalau ia keluar pun ia tidak tahu di mana ia akan tinggal.

Sasuke menyadari Hinata membawa sekuntum bunga aneh yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Ia mendengus kesal, jangan-jangan gadis ini berniat cari muka di depannya. Ia benci pada gadis-gadis yang bertingkah layaknya _fangirl_ yang setiap hari mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Ia tidak mau merasakan kejengkelan itu lagi. "Bunga itu untuk apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Hinata sontak terkesiap, takut-takut Sasuke berpikiran yang macam-macam. "I-Ini aku bawakan b-bunga l-lavender, a-aromanya bisa m-mengharumkan ru-ruangan dan me-mengusir nya-nyamuk." Ia menggerutu dalam hati; ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke ia malah terbata-bata seperti ini. Padahal tadi mengobrol dengan Ino biasa saja.

"Hn, masuk di akal. Ruangan ini memang banyak nyamuknya," tukas Sasuke datar.

Hinata pun menaruh bunga lavender itu di vas bunga kosong yang diletakkan di atas meja, tidak jauh dari jendela. Ia menggerutu dalam hatinya lagi, setidaknya Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tapi pemuda itu malah acuh tak acuh; ia tiba-tiba ingin menangis, tak sanggup menghadapi tipikal orang seperti ini. Ia sedikit menyesal menuruti permintaan Naruto padanya. Bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah penjahat kriminal, harusnya ia paham sejak awal jika keturunan Uchiha itu adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kau tahu ini milik siapa?"

Hinata memperhatikan bandul yang digenggam oleh Sasuke, itu adalah kalung miliknya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat nadir, banyak emosi—yang keluar dari sana—yang bisa dipersepsikan macam-macam.

"I-Itu…" Belum sempat Hinata, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Maaf mengganggu…" Tiga orang berpakaian rapi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Salah satu dari mereka membawa gulungan kertas yang Hinata dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa isinya. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke dan kau…."

Hinata segera membungkuk badannya. "Hy-Hyuuga Hinata sa-saya te-temannya S-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Sasuke frontal dengan wajah _cool_-nya yang seakan tidak takut dengan apa pun.

"Kami dari utusan Pemimpin Negara Hi. Kami diperintahkan untuk menangkap dan memindahkanmu ke penjara bawah tanah Kerajaan Hi, saat ini juga."

"Oh akhirnya kalian datang juga ya…," balas Sasuke santai. Ia sebenarnya tahu jika suatu saat nanti ia akan dipenjarakan. Jadi ia tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, a-apa Anda su-sudah mendapat izin dari Hokage?"

"Perintah Daimyou-_sama_ sudah cukup mewakili."

"A-Apa?"

Salah satu orang itu memborgol kedua tangan Sasuke. "Kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Sa-Sasuke m-masih belum sembuh benar, kalau kalian ingin menangkapnya setidaknya menunggu hingga ia pulih s-seratus persen."

"Kami sedang terburu-buru, Nona. Ocehanmu hanya menghambat tugas kami," balas salah satu di antara mereka.

Hinata terdiam seketika, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sangat mafhum jika Daimyou tidak punya hak untuk melakukan hal ini karena aturan sepenuhnya milik Konoha, sehingga seharusnya yang memberikan perintah adalah Hokage. Tapi Daimyou kini malah ikut campur dalam urusan desa, padahal Konoha memiliki hak istimewa dari Daimyou yang sebelumnya untuk melaksanakan pemerintahannya sendiri.

Sasuke pun dibawa menggunakan kursi roda yang sudah ada di ruangannya. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang, ia ingin mengantar Sasuke sampai ke dalam penjara.

"Maaf, Nona. Kau tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti kami."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, Hinata," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Kau urusi saja urusanmu sendiri."

Hinata menaruh tangan di dagunya, rasa ibanya langsung menjadi-jadi. Ia berfirasat jika Tsunade tidak mengetahui perihal ini. Ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk menghentikan perintah yang sebenarnya tidak berlaku ini. "B-Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia pun menyerah, namun sebelum Sasuke pergi ia mengucapkan, "Tapi jangan pernah melepas kalung itu dari lehermu."

Sasuke sontak terperanjat mendengarnya; ia memperhatikan Hinata di belakangnya—yang jaraknya semakin menjauh darinya—dengan tidak sedikit pun memejamkan mata.

'Kalung ini ternyata miliknya. Untuk apa ia berikan padaku?'

**0o0o0o0**

Setibanya di Uzumakigakure, Kushina langsung menemui ayahnya. Ia ingin menanyakan perihal penting yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Cahaya Earendell muncul di dunia manusia, ini sangat ajaib. Apa lagi bintang itu bereaksi terhadap manusia biasa.

"_Ada,_ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!" ujar Kushina sembari terengah-engah. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus permisi dulu ketika masuk ke sini, Kushina." Kushina tidak menggubris omelan ayahnya, ia langsung berkata, "_Earendell_ bercahaya di dunia manusia, _Ada_. Dia mengeluarkan reaksinya ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang _kunoichi_ dari Konoha."

Miyazaki sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ia tercenung seketika—terdiam beberapa saat. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan pada anaknya kalau ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Itu pasti hanya halusinasimu saja."

"Tidak, _Ada_. Aku sendiri merasakannya ketika ia bercahaya, tubuhku langsung mengejang…"

"…" Miyazaki terlihat berpikir, hal itu mustahil terjadi, bagaimana bisa bintang kesayangan mereka merelakan dirinya untuk digunakan kekuatannya oleh manusia biasa? Itu tidak masuk akal, karena para yousei yang bisa menggunakan kekuatannya hanya dua orang.

"Katamu barusan, _Earendell_ bereaksi terhadap _kunoichi_ dari Konoha? Itu mustahil, Kushina. Kau saja tidak mampu menggunakan kekuatan _Earendell_ sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi senjata berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan manusia."

"_Ada_, Naruto masih punya harapan untuk tinggal di dunia mereka."

"Apa? Kau masih menginginkan hal itu terjadi?" Miyazaki mulai naik pitam. Anak semata wayangnya ini memang sangat keras kepala.

Kushina terdiam sebentar, ia selama ini tidak ingin egois, mengajak Naruto tinggal bersamanya adalah hal yang sangat naif. "Aku dulu menelantarkannya, _Ada_, jadi aku tidak punya—"

"Kalau begitu perbaiki kesalahanmu dan berhenti berdebat denganku!"

"_Ada_, juga dulu menelantarkan Naruto!" ucap Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Miyazaki tersentak mendengarnya.

"Miyazaki-_sama_, _Nee-sama_." Tiba-tiba muncul Rin yang mendekat ke arah mereka  
>sembari berlari.<p>

"Rin…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Miyazaki yang sebal ada pengganggu yang menginterupsi pembicaraan seriusnya dengan Kushina.

"Naruto. Na-Naruto," ucap Rin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tak jelas.

Kushina yang melihat Rin gelagapan jadi khawatir. "Kenapa—Kenapa dengan Naruto, Rin?""tanyanya sembari menyentuh kedua bahu Rin.

"Naruto dia telah bangun, _Nee_-_sama_. Dia telah bangun tanpa aku berikan obat dari tanduk rusa Klan Nara…"

Mendengarnya kedua mata _scarlet_ Kushina terbuka lebar seketika. Ia pun segera pergi menuju ke bagian sayap kanan rumah besar Uzumakigakure.

**0o0o0o0**


	5. Menguak Sejarah

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal bin gaje ini. Lalu buat yang nge-fave juga terima kasih banyak. Yang udah review chapter kemarin.<strong>

**Jim-li: Makasih udah review. Pusing tak banyak pindah tempat gitu? Hehe. Semua pertanyaan kamu nanti akan terjawab satu-satu di**_**chapter**_**ke depannya. Saya biasa**_**update**_**paling cepat sebulan sekali hehehe ^^v.**

** D.O.A: Makasih sudah review.**_**No**__**comment**_**ya ^^, kalau saya berkomentar macam-macam pasti saya akan dianggap salah ^^v. Maaf ya, kalau ada salah-salah kata :).**

**Okelah langsung saja, selamat membaca :D**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Menguak Sejarah**

**.**

**.**

Sai menuntun Sakura ke Monumen Kepahlawanan Konoha yang pagi itu nampak sepi. Karena biasa ramai pada saat hari libur. Anak-anak sering berlalu-lalang kemari hanya untuk menebar bunga. Sebagai bentuk terima kasih mereka, karena tanpa pahlawan-pahlawan _shinobi_ itu mereka tidak akan pernah hadir ke dunia ini.

"Kita mau kemana, Sai?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tidak sabar. Bukan apa-apa, karena sebentar lagi jam kerjanya akan dimulai. Sebagai orang yang memiliki kedisiplinan tinggi ia tidak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi kok. Nah sampai!" teriak Sai girang.

Sakura menatap pemandangan di depannya. Mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan dahan tandus yang sudah lama tak berbunga.

"Lihat, Sakura-_san_. Dia mulai berbunga," ucap Sai lagi sembari menunjuk ke ranting kecil dahan tersebut yang dipenuhi oleh kuncup-kuncup bunga. Salah satu dari kuncup tersebut ada yang membuka, menjadi bunga mekar kecil yang sebentar lagi akan tumbuh dengan indahnya.

Sakura lekas mengerti jenis pohon ini. Seperti nama dirinya, "Dahan bunga sakura?" tanyanya pada Sai.

Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya. "Ya, tempat favorit Naruto-_kun._"

Sakura tercenung. Ia cukup tahu jika pohon ini sama sekali tidak bisa tumbuh subur di desa mereka karena faktor cuaca. Ia hanya sedikit heran, mengapa Naruto menyukai tanaman yang sepanjang tahun selalu layu ini. Tidak ada penduduk desa yang terlalu mempedulikan nasib dahan itu, dibiarkan begitu saja mungkin sampai dia menjadi gundul.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_san_? Naruto-_kun _pernah mengatakannya padaku, jika ia menatap pohon ini dia selalu teringat pada dirimu…"

"Eh?" mata Sakura terbuka lebar mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui ihwal itu.

"Pohon ini memang layu dan rapuh, Sakura-_san_. Tapi Naruto-_kun_ selalu yakin, suatu saat nanti bunganya akan mekar. Kupu-kupu tak akan ragu lagi menari mengitarinya. Dia akan tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Lalu rakyat Konoha akan merawatnya karena sebenarnya ia terlalu indah untuk diterlantarkan."

Sakura lagi-lagi tercenung dibuatnya. "Naruto mengatakan itu?"

Sai mengangguk pelan kemudian menunduk. "Sebelum hari Madara menyerang desa kita, ia memintaku untuk diantarkan kemari."

Sakura menatap dahan itu lekat-lekat. Padahal dia benar-benar layu, mungkin tidak punya harapan lagi untuk tumbuh. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang berdesir seketika di sanubari Sakura.

"Harapannya pada dahan sakura ini, ia juga harapkan terjadi pada dirimu, Sakura-_san_," ucap Sai sembari tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman palsu yang dulu sering ia lontarkan pada siapa pun yang berbicara dengannya.

Sakura menatap Sai kembali dengan wajah syok, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi gemetaran.

"Naruto-_kun_ melakukan semua hal ini karena dia berharap kau bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Mekar dan tak pernah layu. Pernah kemarin dia melihatmu menangis di ruang inap Sasuke-_kun_ dan hal itulah yang ia takutkan."

Ninja medis itu memutar otak; ia tidak ingat kapan ia menangis di ruang inap Sasuke. Seketika itu juga ia menyadarinya. "Na-Naruto melihatku—"

"Waktu itu dia memaksaku untuk mengunjungi Sasuke-_kun_, karena aku tidak enak hati aku turuti saja kemauannya. Dan tak disangka-sangka kau juga ada di dalam, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura hanya bisa memandangi tanah di bawahnya, ia tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto melihatnya pada waktu itu….

"Yang Naruto-_kun_ takutkan, kau tidak akan tersenyum lagi jika Sasuke-_kun_ meninggal dunia."

Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Sakura tercekat di dalam, padahal kemarin-kemarin airmatanya sudah habis karena menangis semalaman. Dan kali ini ia akan menangis lagi.

"Jadi dia memutuskan untuk—"

"A-Aku mengetahuinya, Sai."

"Huh?"

"Aku mengetahui jika Naruto ingin mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura terisak-isak, ia merengkuh baju di sekitar dadanya. "Padahal aku tidak pernah memintanya, tapi dia begitu keras kepala."

Sai terperanjat mendengarnya. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

Sakura tertunduk lesu sambil tersedu-sedu. "Surat yang ia tulis sebelum operasi dimulai. Dia pasti menitipkannya padamu, kan? Tapi aku menemukannya lebih dulu."

Mata _onyx_ Sai terbuka lebar, ia mencoba membuka memorinya yang dulu. Ia sontak teringat dengan titipan Naruto setelah ia dan si ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu itu kembali dari tempat ini. Sai sempat dirawat hampir seminggu lebih di rumah sakit. Dan ia baru teringat akan surat itu sekarang.

Sai lantas mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Ah ya, aku ingat, Sakura-_san_. Sepertinya surat itu terjatuh pada saat aku sedang melawan Madara. Jadi tanpa sengaja kau menemukannya."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di tempat di mana ia berpijak kini. Sembari terisak-isak, sebenarnya hatinya sangat pilu mengingat-ingat lagi isi surat itu. Pengakuan jujur dari seseorang terdekatnya yang kini entah di mana rimbanya berada. Andai semua dapat terulang kembali, namun mana ada manusia yang mampu membalikan waktu seperti semudah ia membalikan tangannya sendiri. Menyesal kini sudah tinggal tak berarti bukan? Karena penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Sakura mulai meratap. "Selalu saja begini, sejak dulu aku selalu gagal untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Kadang aku berpikir, selama ini yang aku pelajari sia-sia. Aku—"

"Kalau begitu jadilah bunga mekar yang seperti Naruto-_kun _impikan." Tiba-tiba Sai menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikannya dengan linglung, "I-Ini…."

Sai mengangguk perlahan. "_Hitae ate _Naruto-_kun_. Kau mau menyimpannya, kan, Sakura-_san_? Naruto-_kun_ tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia ada di hati kita semua dan juga di hatimu. Yang paling penting adalah perasaanmu terhadapnya, bukan seberapa besar hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Naruto-_kun_."

Kata-kata itu.

Sakura masih mengingatnya. Rentetan kalimat yang pernah Yamato-_taichou_ ucapkan juga padanya. Mengapa hal itu bisa ia lupakan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura pun mengambil _hitae ate_ milik Naruto yang tidak dibawa pergi oleh tuannya. Karena dulu pemiliknya berpikir, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memakai simbol anggota _shinobi Konohagakure no sato_ itu lagi. Padahal takdir yang bergulir rupanya berkehendak lain, mungkin saja si pemilik _hitae ate_ tersebut bisa kembali ke desanya.

"_Aitakutte_, Naruto (Aku merindukanmu, Naruto)," ujar Sakura sembari mengusap _hitae ate_ itu ke pipinya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri. Dan Sakura akan menjaga benda itu agar tetap ada dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, sampai pemiliknya pulang ke haribaannya.

**Time skip Uzumakigakure.**

Kushina jadi kalap, ia lupa kalau bangunan utama rumah besar Uzumakigakure dengan tempat Naruto itu lumayan jauh. Tapi kemampuan_ yousei _salah satunya adalah mampu berlari cepat tanpa berhenti selama 24 jam dikarenakan tubuhnya yang sangat ringan. Walau di kesehariannya, mereka lebih senang berkuda dibandingkan dengan berjalan kaki.

Ia pun terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Baju _miko_-nya yang menjelujur panjang ke bawah itu pun jadi melayang-layang akibat larinya yang sangat kencang itu.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih bingung dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia berpikir jangan-jangan ia memang sudah mati dan sekarang berada di nirwana tingkat tujuh yang konon katanya surge paling indah di antara nirwana-nirwana lainnya. Karena tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan desa Konoha, seperti mimpinya dulu sewaktu bertemu dengan wanita yang ia juluki si Mawar Merah. Atau jangan-jangan dia yang membawanya kemari?

Naruto juga merasakan secara fisik ada yang nadir dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Seperti lebih bertenaga dibandingkan yang kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin kalau ia paksakan; ia juga pasti bisa berjalan sekarang.

Dan foto ayahnya dengan wanita yang belum pernah ia lihat. Naruto tahu; Namikaze Minato, Hokage KeempatKonohagakure telah mati dan sebagian jiwanya ikut terkunci di dalam segel di perutnya. Kalau wanita di dalam foto ini adalah ibunya, lalu apakah tempat dan semua keanehan yang terjadinya pada dirinya ini ada hubungannya? Naruto masih harus mencari tahu.

"Naruto!"

Hampir saja Naruto menjatuhkan bingkai foto yang sedang ia genggam karena saking terkejutnya. Ia lalu menyedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terletak di samping kiri. Ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di sana dan tentunya ia sedikit mengenal sosok yang memanggilnya itu. "Ka-Kau."

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kushina lantas memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto jadi terheran-heran dibuatnya. Sebab wanita berambut merah itu menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Padahal ia baru tiga kali bertemu secara tatap muka dengan wanita misterius itu. Wanita yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu saat ia masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit Konoha.

Kushina lalu melepas pelukannya pada Naruto. Tersadar akan wajah bingung anaknya itu ketika menatapnya, ia pun segera menyeka airmatanya cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto kemudian dengan wajah polosnya.

Bola mata Kushina pun berputar. Ia mencari jawaban yang masuk akal untuk pertanyaan anaknya yang sebenarnya biasa saja. Namun ia rasa; ia ingin secara perlahan memberi tahu rahasianya pada Naruto. Agar dia tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui semua rahasia yang telah terkubur hampir 17 tahun lamanya.

"A-Aku hanya terharu melihat kau sadar kembali. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu lebih."

Naruto menatap mata _scarlet_ Kushina lekat-lekat. "Kau menyelamatkan aku dari tangan Uchiha Madara?"

Kushina mengangguk bisu.

"Lalu ini di mana?" tanya Naruto lagi sembari melihat ke luar kamarnya. "Apa ini surga?"

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Bukan." Ia mengusap pipi anak semata wayangnya itu secara perlahan. Tak lupa senyuman menawannya ia lontarkan pada pemuda yang sedang kehilangan jejak hidupnya selama ini. "Orang biasanya menyebut tempat ini sebagai Uzumakigakure."

"Eh?"

"Selamat datang di Uzumakigakure, Naruto. Anakku," ujar Kushina keceplosan. ia sontak menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat. Tanpa sadar ia mundur dua langkah dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Naruto pun mematung seketika. Bingkai foto yang ia genggam lepas dari cengkramannya. Mata biru langitnya tidak bisa menjauh dari mata api milik wanita yang berada di depannya itu.

"Uzumakigakure? Ma-Maksudmu kau…."

Kushina mengatur nafasnya perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan diri. Ia rasa memang tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi. ia sudah siap dengan segala risiko yang mungkin akan terjadi nanti. "Ya, aku ibumu, Naruto. _Saesa omentien lle _(Senang bisa bertemu denganmu)," ujar Kushina sembari membelai lembut dagu Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina. "I-Itu mustahil…," ujarnya parau. "Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa kau berbicara padaku dengan bahasa aneh seperti itu?" Emosinya mulai naik, ia sudah berkali-kali mengalami musibah yang hampir saja membuatnya menjadi manusia paling payah di jagat raya. Dan kini ada seorang wanita datang mengaku sebagai ibunya tanpa ada rasa dosa. Kalau memang ibunya masih hidup, lalu kemana saja dia selama ini? "Dari kecil aku hidup sendirian, aku tidak pernah tahu siapa orangtuaku sampai kemarin Hokage Keempat datang menemuiku, dan memberi tahu kalau aku ini anaknya."

Kushina tercenung mendengarnya. "Kau bertemu dengan Minato?"

Naruto menatap kembali Kushina dengan airmuka yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Minato?"

Tatapan Kushina pun seketika melunak. "Ya, namanya Namikaze Minato, Hokage Keempat Konohagakure. Dia suamiku."

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya? Kalau aku ini anakmu, kemana saja kau dulu?" Naruto mulai naik pitam, ia sudah lelah dengan semua omong kosong ini. Ia perlu penerangan.

Kushina mulai panik, takut-takut Naruto tidak mempercayai kata-katanya dan membencinya seumur hidup. Ia tahu itu adalah risikonya, namun ia belum menyerah, "Naruto, kau harus menenangkan dirimu dulu supaya semuanya terdengar dengan jelas di telingamu." Ia mencoba meyakinkan anaknya itu dengan meremas lembut tangannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu berbeda dengan yang terpampang foto ini? Apa kau ini makhluk ruang angkasa? Jadi ayahku menikah dengan makhluk dari luar angkasa?"

Pertanyaan Naruto semakin lama semakin ngaur. Kushina mengerti kalau seperti ini terus Naruto bisa memiliki penyakit kejiwaan akut. Ia harus bisa menjelaskan semua ini secara detail dari A hingga Z.

Kushina mengambil nafas sejenak, dalam keadaan seperti ini ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak cengeng. Memang itu tidaklah salah jika Naruto akan marah padanya. Namun yang terpenting sekarang ia harus bisa memberi tahu tentang leluhurnya sendiri, sehingga Naruto tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Kushina lantas menuju ke meja ruangan dan membuka lacinya; mengambil sebuah cermin dari sana. Ia kemudian menyodorkan cermin itu pada Naruto. "Lihatlah ke dalam cermin, Naruto. Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda?"

Naruto dengan waswas memandang ke cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya sendiri. Dan seketika itu ia tak bisa berbicara apa-apa dalam waktu lima menit. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang jauh berbeda dengan biasanya. "Apa—Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa telingaku seperti telinga kelinci? Dimana kornea mataku? Dan—dan sejak kapan rambutku seperti rambut _Ero-sennin_?" teriaknya setengah gila.

Padahal rambutnya tidak begitu sama dengan Jiraiya. Ia terlalu berlebihan.

Naruto kaget setengah mati melihat wajahnya di cermin. Memang ia tampak lebih tampan seperti pangeran yang turun dari surga-loka. Tapi ia merasa risih karena ini bukanlah seperti dirinya.

Mata Naruto terlihat lebih tajam dari biasanya, _azure _berkerlip seakan ada jutaan bintang di dalamnya. Rambutnya yang seperti landak sedikit agak lebat. Di bagian paling bawah, rambut kuningnya memanjang tipis sampai ke pinggang. Dan daun telinganya menjadi sedikit runcing. Tanda kucing di pipinya juga hilang.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganku sebenarnya. Aku tak mengerti." Naruto menutupi wajah linglungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, kita adalah _yousei_. Ayahmu, Minato, dia memang manusia biasa. Tapi aku adalah_ yousei_. Kau memiliki darah _yousei _dariku. Kekuatan tersembunyimu ini ikut tersegel ketika Minato menyegel Kyuubi di perutmu, sehingga kau tidak pernah tahu kekuatan itu."

"Kekuatan _yousei_?" Naruto jadi tambah bingung. Ia tidak pernah mendengar apa dan siapa _yousei_ itu.

"Sepertinya kau belum paham, tapi percuma saja jika aku berbicara. Kau mau ikut jalan-jalan denganku?"

Naruto memandangi Kushina dengan perasaan gundah. "Maksudmu bertamasya?"

Kushina tertawa pelan mendengarnya, anaknya ini mirip sekali seperti dirinya dulu waktu kecil, begitu polos lagi lugu. "Begitulah, aku akan membawa ke sebuah tempat, di mana semua masalah ini berawal."

"Huh?"

"Kau ingin tahu kan, alasan mengapa Uchiha Madara begitu ambisius mengumpulkan _bijuu-bijuu_? Semuanya ini ada permulaannya sendiri, yang mengantarkan dia menjadi orang yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memang ingin sekali mengalahkan Madara, karena orang itulah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini terjadi.

"Kau siap?" tanya Kushina lagi untuk memastikan.

"Aku tidak tahu; aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayai semua omonganmu."

Kushina tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Naruto. Aku tidak berbohong padamu."

Naruto masih terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya ia setuju. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan Kushina.

"Pejamkan matamu."

Naruto sempat ragu, tapi ia tepis perasaan mencurigakan itu agar rasa ingin tahunya terjawab. Ia pun mengatupkan matanya secara perlahan.

Kushina lantas meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kedua mata Naruto yang mengatup. Ia menyebutkan sebuah mantra kuno yang dulu sedikit ia pelajari dari mendiang ibunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia meminta Naruto untuk membuka matanya lagi.

Naruto memperhatikan wilayah di sekitarnya yang suasananya sangat berbeda dengan ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina. Ia memperhatikan seluruh badannya yang kini telah memakai baju seperti seorang pertapa. Ia terkaget-kaget melihatnya. "Sejak kapan aku berganti baju?"

"Tidak usah diambil pusing, Naruto. Aku membawamu ke waktu seribu tahun lalu. Di sini kau akan mengetahui seluk-beluk leluhurmu. Oh ya, kau tahu? Klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha sebenarnya masih memiliki hubungan darah."

"Eh? Aku baru saja mendengarnya darimu."

Uchiha dan Uzumaki bersaudara? Lelucon apa lagi ini? Semua ini bak delusi bagi Naruto. Jangan-jangan ia sedang bermimpi atau terdampar di dimensi lain.

Kushina hanya menatap sedih Naruto. Anak semata wayangnya itu belum mau memanggilnya dengan kata 'ibu'. Tapi ia mengerti Naruto membutuhkan untuk membuka tabir rahasia yang selama ini terselubung rapi. "Ayo, ikuti aku, Naruto. Kita akan memulai perjalanan."

Kemudian terdengar suara berisik sekali di depan mereka. Naruto jadi penasaran dan segera berlari ke sana. "Ada apa ini? Perang, eh?"

Kushina segera menyusul anaknya dengan langkah santai.

Mereka kini berdiri di atas cekungan yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang _sennin_ yang sedang betarung dengan Sembilan orang berpakaian serba hitam.

Naruto memicingkan matanya untuk menatap lebih jauh. Ia memperhatikan mata sang _sennin_. "_Rinnegan_…?"

"Ya, dia adalah RikudouSennin, Naruto. Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang legendanya sedikit 'kan?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Lalu dia bertarung dengan siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat _shinobi_ yang berpakaian hitam menyeramkan seperti itu."

"Mereka bukan _shinobi_, Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Mereka adalah Sembilan Iblis Berjubah Hitam…"

"I-Iblis…?"

**.**

**0o0o0o0**

**.**

Sore itu, Konoha terlihat lebih panas dari pada hari biasanya. Ini dikarenakan amukan Tsunade yang sejak tadi siang menjadi-jadi karena merasa tidak dihargai. Tak seharusnya Daimyou meragukan kredibilitasnya sebagai pemimpin desa Konoha.

Ia merasa dipermainkan dengan keputusan Daimyou yang menurutnya itu hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Bagaimana tidak? Keputusan yang seharusnya ada di tangannya malah diambil alih oleh pemimpin Negara Hi yang setengah kemayu itu. Walaupun Konoha berada di bawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Negara Hi, namun tak seharusnya Daimyou ikut campur persoalan desa. Daimyou yang dulu telah memberikan hak istimewa pada Konoha untuk melaksanakan sendiri sistem pemerintahannya

Bisa jadi karena ini disebabkan oleh faktor pencemaran nama baik. Tsunade hanya terheran-heran, masalah ini adalah masalah Konoha. Jadi tak seharusnya Daimyou jadi ikut-ikutan pusing menyelesaikan persoalan ini.

Tsunade pun akhirnya membawa paksa Sasuke keluar dari penjara Kerajaan Negara Hi yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan wilayah _Konohagakure no sato_. Tanpa meminta izin dahulu pada Daimyou, para penjaga penjara itu pun dibuatnya remuk-redam karena berusaha menghalangi jalannya.

Ia menarik kerah salah satu penjaga itu dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Bilang pada tuanmu, jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan! Aku tidak sudi dia ikut campur masalah desa yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Aku bisa bertindak lebih kasar lagi dari ini, mengerti?"

Penjaga penjara itu terlihat ketakutan dengan wajah garang Tsunade yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding dengan monster.

"Heh! Jawab aku!"

"Y-Ya, aku mengerti, Godaime-_sama_!" penjaga itu saking ketakutannya sampai-sampai buang air di celana.

Tsunade hanya mencibir melihatnya. "Kau ini salah satu pasukan penjaga penjara Kerajaan, tapi mentalmu mental plastik." Ia pun langsung segera menuju ke tempat Sasuke dengan leluasa. Empat orang Anbu mengekorinya dari belakang untuk sekedar menjaga.

Tsunade memperhatikan ke dalam ruangan penjara tempat di mana Sasuke dikurung. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu sedang tertidur rupanya. "Sasuke, bangun."

Tsunade berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya kelopak mata Sasuke yang terlihat bergerak, itu berarti si pengendali _sharingan_ itu mendengar panggilannya. "Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Tsunade pada akhirnya

Mata Sasuke pun terbuka seketika. Ia melihat kesana kemari seperti orang yang baru terbangun karena hipnotis. Dan ketika ia melihat ke jeruji besi yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk keluar; ia tak menyangka orang itu yang datang ke tempatnya. "Kau…"

"Sasuke, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini," bisik Tsunade. Ia kemudian mundur dua langkah, mengambil aba-aba sembari mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra ke kaki kanannya. "_Tsutenkyakuu_!"

BLARRR!

Jeruji besi itu pun hancur seketika akibat tendangan dahsyat Tsunade.

Sasuke melindungi dirinya dengan menunduk ke tanah. Setelah merasa tak ada lagi serangan, ia menatap Tsunade lagi dengan airmuka tidak percaya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Bukan di sini seharusnya kau berada. Kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Sasuke berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri sendiri. Tapi ia belum mampu melakukannya.

Tsunade tidak tinggal diam, ia memandang ke arah kanan dan tanpa sengaja menemukan kursi roda di pojok dinding. Ia pun meminta anak buahnya untuk membantu Sasuke duduk di atas kursi roda tersebut. Setelahnya mereka buru-buru keluar dari sana.

Tsunade tidak mau menahan diri lagi. Kali ini ia akan mempertahankan sebuah hal yang menurutnya itu benar. Ia yakin tidak salah dalam mengambil keputusan.

Mereka pun segera kembali ke Konoha.

Tsunade dan rombongannya pergi ke Menara Interogasi. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung mengajak Sasuke ke lantai paling atas menara tersebut. Sasuke dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang sedikit mirip dengan ruangan interogasi. Ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Maaf mengganggu," ujar Tsunade sembari membuka pintu ruangan. Di dalam ternyata ada Ibiki, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Inoichi, dan…

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…!" teriak seseorang di antara mereka.

Ibiki cepat-cepat menahan tubuh gadis berambut merah itu agar tidak mendekat ke Sasuke. "Kau diam di sini," ujarnya tegas.

"Karin," bisik Sasuke. Dia tak menyangka teman setimnya di tim Hebi itu masih hidup. Padahal kemarin seingatnya ia telah membunuh gadis itu. Menjadikannya sebagai umpan untuk membunuh Danzou. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak mau ia ungkit-ungkit lagi di pikirannya.

Kemudian ia tidak pernah melihat Karin lagi setelah tragedi pertemuannya kembali dengan Tim Tujuh. Ternyata Konoha menangkapnya juga.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Shikamaru yang sesekali menatap Sasuke dengan tampang dingin. Ia tidak suka keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu berada di sini.

"Aku ingin Sasuke berada dalam pengawasan kalian, jangan biarkan Daimyou berbuat seenaknya lagi."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan airmuka datar, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan tetap tinggal di penjara juga. Jadi ia nampak tenang saja menghadapi segala kesulitan ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sasuke akan ditempatkan di ruangan sebelah saja," ujar Ibiki kemudian. "Kita perlu banyak informasi darinya tentang pembantain Klan Uchiha yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke terperanjat mendengarnya. Ia langsung menatap seluruh orang yang ada di dalam dengan perasaan nadir. Tiba-tiba kepalanya mendidih seketika karena hal mengerikan yang sangat ia benci itu diungkit-ungkit kembali. "Apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada geram.

Tatapan mata Tsunade kemudian melunak. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Sasuke. "Dengar Sasuke, kami akan menyelidiki orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembantaian klan Uchiha dan mengumpulkan bukti. Orang-orang yang terlibat itu akan kami adili," jelasnya singkat.

Sasuke terkesiap. "Ba-Bagimana kalian bisa tahu?"

"Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya padamu," jawab Tsunade. "Bagaimana pun Klan Uchiha adalah bagian dari desa ini. Tanpa kalian desa ini tak akan pernah terbentuk," ujarnya lagi sembari tersenyum. "Tapi kau tetap tidak akan lepas dari hukuman Sasuke. Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sepantasnya kau dapatkan." Raut wajah Tsunade berubah menjadi serius. "Namun aku menjamin, kau tidak akan dikenai hukuman mati. Karena itu bersikaplah kooperatif, dan jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Naruto untukmu. Dia sudah membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri."

"Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengetahuinya? Padahal bercakap-cakap biasa pun tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Terlalu banyak konflik yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas perlahan sembari bangkit berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomomg di mana Kakashi? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Ia menatap Shikamaru, menunggu untuk dijawab.

"Kebetulan seharian ini saya tidak bertemu dengannya, Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ya, saya juga begitu. Mungkin saja dia masih berada di rumahnya, apa perlu saya susul?"

"Aneh. Tidak perlu, Inoichi. Nanti juga dia akan datang sendiri." Tsunade terlihat berpikir lagi. Kakashi memang sering datang terlambat dengan alasan macam-macam yang terbilang aneh. Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula Kakashi orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab meski kadang ia lamban melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Tsunade.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kau mengantar Sasuke ke ruang sebelah, ruangan itu akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara waktu. Dan kau, Sasuke. Kau tak perlu khawatir, nanti aku akan meminta Ino atau Sakura untuk membantumu."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan pada Tsunade.

Shikamaru terlihat malas untuk mengantar Sasuke ke ruang tahanannya. Ia menggerutu, harusnya Sasuke ditempatkan di penjara bawah tanah, bukan di penjara lantai atas menara yang biasanya menjadi tempat pesakitan tahanan biasa.

Sementara Karin, ia hendak mengikuti kemana Sasuke dibawa pergi. Namun lagi-lagi Ibiki menahannya. "Tempatmu bukan di sana, Bocah. Sini! Aku akan mengantarmu ke penjara bawah tanah. Besok kami akan menginterogasimu lagi," ucapnya sembari menarik paksa lengan Karin.

"Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa Sasuke tidak ditahan di ruangan bawah tanah juga?"

"Dia belum mengikuti persidangan, lagi pula semalaman ini dia akan diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh kami. Tapi tenang saja, nanti dia akan menyusulmu ke sana." Ibiki berujar dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan. Seperti ingin memakan Karin hidup-hidup.

Karin sontak saja menunduk, tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Ketua Tim Interogasi Konoha yang sangat sangar itu.

**Time skip di kediaman Hatake.**

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan. Mata _onyx_-nya mengerjap, mencari sebuah cahaya untuk menelaah pemandangan samar-samar yang ada di depan matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri dalam keadaan gelap. Ia ingin segera bangun dari rebahannya, namun tertahan karena ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat berat.

Kakashi pun berusaha mencari apa yang membuat tubuhnya berat begini dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ia meraba-raba bagian dadanya sendiri.

Rambut.

Sontak Kakashi membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia langsung menyadari siapa pemilik rambut ini yang tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya. "Kurenai?" ujarnya keheranan. Ia segera berbaring kembali sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan sehingga mereka dalam posisi seperti ini.

Kakashi menyadari kalau tubuhnya dan tubuh Kurenai hanya terselubung oleh selimutnya saja tanpa sehelai benang pun. Kaki kanan Kurenai menghimpit kaki kirinya. Kepala istrinya itu juga berada di atas dada bidangnya. Ia jadi _blushing_ sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi pagi menjelang siang. "Heh, aku lupa, aku dan Kurenai telah melakukannya," ujarnya tersipu malu sembari mengusap rambut hitam Kurenai. "Sepertinya sudah malam, ya?" Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya, lantas ia seperti orang yang ingatannya kembali sehabis lupa ingatan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Eh? INI SUDAH MALAM!" teriaknya sembari bangkit tanpa mempedulikan Kurenai yang terpelanting ke sebelah kiri kasur karena tindakannya itu. Kakashi segera menyalakan lampu dan memakai baju _jounin_-nya dengan terburu-buru. Tak lupa ia memakai celananya pula.

Kurenai bangkit sembari menggerutu kesal. Ia memakai selimut Kakashi untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Ada apa, Kakashi?"

"Ah, Kurenai. Maafkan aku, aku harus menghadap Tsunade-_sama_ sekarang. Kemarin aku berjanji padanya untuk menemuinya di Menara Interogasi sore ini," ujarnya dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Oh, begitu. Lain kali kau harus secara halus membangunkan aku, Kakashi. Aku nyaris jatuh ke lantai karena ulahmu," ucap Kurenai ketus.

Kakashi segera mengambil _hitae ate_-nya dan mengaitkan pengikatnya di kepala. "Ya, maafkan aku, Sayang." Ia pun mencium kening Kurenai. "Oh ya, kau ingin menginap di sini? Kemungkinan aku agak lama berada di sana."

Kurenai pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. "Sepertinya tidak, Kakashi. Aku ingin menjemput Hiruzen dulu. Nanti kunci aku taruh di pot bunga depan pintu rumahmu," ujarnya, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, Kurenai. _Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterashai_," jawab Kurenai dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kakashi segera pergi menuju ke Menara Interogasi dengan _sunshin_, tanpa menyadari ia berpenampilan tidak seperti biasa di kesehariannya.

Bersambung.

* * *

><p><strong>Sembilan Iblis Berjubah Hitam? Sepertinya kurang menyeramkan ya? Hoho. Bingung nyari nama yang pas. Elven ambil dari LOTR The Nine itu lho, Ringwraiths aka Nazgul.<strong>


	6. Rikudou Sennin

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"_Ya, dia adalah Rikudou Sennin, Naruto. Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang legendanya sedikit 'kan?"_

_ Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Lalu dia bertarung dengan siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat shinobi yang berpakaian hitam menyeramkan seperti itu."_

_ "Mereka bukan shinobi, Naruto…"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Mereka adalah sembilan iblis berjubah hitam…"_

_ "I-Iblis…?" _

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Rikudou Sennin**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba merinding. Pasalnya selama ia menjadi ninja, tak pernah sekalipun ia bertarung dengan iblis yang benar-benar asli. Barangkali Orochimaru, dan Sasuke yang memiliki jurus dengan wajah dan bentuk menyeramkan. Namun mereka adalah manusia. Hati mereka sendirilah yang membuat mereka tampak seperti iblis.

Dan di sini, ada suasana yang begitu kentara berbeda. Naruto begitu takut—walaupun sebenarnya ia penakut tingkat kakap—tapi rasa takut itu tidaklah sama dengan rasa takut yang ia pernah cicipi sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dingin.

Mencekam.

Dan seperti berada di alam baka.

Untung saja wajah iblis-iblis itu tertutup jubah hitam, Naruto tak mau membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya, pasti sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto melihat pertarungan dahsyat itu dengan saksama. Dia sangat kagum sekali dengan keberanian Rikudou Sennin yang sendirian berhadapan dengan kesembilan iblis lalim lagi tangguh itu. Padahal mungkin ini hanya pertunjukkan ilusi, tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasakan seperti benar-benar berada di tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba iblis-iblis tersebut memanggil hewan panggilannya masing-masing dengan _kuchiyose no jutsu_.

Lantas mata Naruto benar-benar terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "I-Ini. T-Tidak mungkin…"

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan datar, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Mungkin kau baru mengetahuinya, Naruto. Ini adalah awal dari bentuk kesembilan _bijuu_ yang asli, namanya Jyuubi."

"J-Jadi ini…"

Ya, di depan mereka sekarang muncul _bijuu_ legenda yang Naruto pernah dengar ceritanya. Tubuhnya begitu besar, bahkan lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuubi. Bentuknya pun tidak jelas, kepalanya berbentuk rubah, di punggung belakang ada cangkang kura-kura, kedua tangannya seperti tangan kucing, ia juga memiliki buntut yang berbentuk ular, tapi memiliki kaki banteng. Asap hitam mengepul di sekitar tubuh raksasanya. Ia serupa siluman kejam yang tanpa tanggung-tanggung menghabisi lawannya dengan keji. Matanya yang berwarna merah bak api menyala menambah lagi deskripsi kalau ia benar-benar sangat ganas.

_Juubi_ mengaum keras, suaranya menggelegar hingga pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya terbang ibarat debu tertiup angin.

Naruto dan Kushina tetap berada di tempatnya. Mereka tak terpengaruh dengan auman dahsyat itu karena mereka dari dimensi lain.

Aura jahat semakin bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto, ia menatap Rikudou Sennin sesaat, pendeta tangguh itu tampak tak gentar sekalipun. Ia menelan ludahnya, menerka-nerka apa yang Rikudou Sennin akan lakukan melihat kekuatan lalim lawannya. Rupanya Rikudou Sennin mengeluarkan rupanya _kuchiyose no jutsu _juga. Dan…

WUSSSS!

Sekarang muncul hewan buas lain yang tak kalah besarnya dengan Jyuubi. Hewan-hewan itu nyaris sama dengan _Juubi_. Liar dan terlihat ganas. Namun yang membedakannya bentuk mereka sangat indah sekali. Rikudou Sennin memanggil empat hewan buas, masing-masing berbentuk harimau putih, kura-kura hitam, phoenix merah, dan naga biru. Mereka seperti hewan-hewan agung titisan dari kayangan.

Naruto sampai-sampai ternganga melihatnya. "Hewan apa yang Rikudou Sennin panggil?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi menganmbang di antara anak dan ibu yang baru bertemu itu. Dari caranya bicara, Naruto masih enggan memangil Kushina dengan sebutan 'ibu'.

Tapi Kushina menjawabnya dengan penuh senyuman kesabaran. "Mereka _Shi no Ujigami_ (empat dewa pelindung). Yang selama ini menjaga Uzumakigakure di empat arah mata angin pintu masuk desa. Hanya beberapa orang dari Klan Uzumaki yang bisa mengendalikannya. Salah satunya adalah Rikudou Sennin. Baiklah Naruto, kita pindah ke waktu berikutnya."

"Eh? Tapi aku masih ingin melihat akhir dari pertarungan ini," ucap Naruto protes.

"Tenang saja. Pertarungan ini dimenangkan oleh Rikudou Sennin kok," jelas Kushina.

Naruto pun hanya memutar matanya. Kushina membalas ekspresi anaknya itu lagi-lagi hanya dengan senyuman kecil. Tak apa toh ini baru pertama kali, mungkin di satu waktu Naruto benar-benar mau menganggapnya sebagai ibu.

"Oh ya, kau tahu? Rikudou Sennin menyegel _Juubi_ ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. sedangkan kesembilan iblis tadi ia segel di sekitar pegunungan Tetsuyuki (salju besi). Pegunungan itu ada di sekitar negeri para samurai, di negeri besi."

"Ma-Masa?" Naruto tampak kaget dengan ucapan Kushina.

"Benar kok, kau pernah mengunjungi desa itu?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, ia jadi ingat tempat di mana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara. Rupanya tempat itu memiliki sejarah yang menyeramkan.

Suasananya pun berganti ke tempat yang lebih terang. Panoramanya pun berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Di sini lebih terlihat damai dan menenangkan, mereka sekarang berada di pinggiran sebuah sungai kecil yang di seberangnya terdapat istana besar berupa kuil terbuat dari emas yang sangat elok. Memanjang di depan sungai yang tak berujung. Naruto lagi-lagi takjub dibuatnya. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Mencari sebuah keindahan lagi yang ditawarkan oleh tempat ini. Tapi ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik pandangannya.

Dari kejauhan muncul seorang wanita—yang sepertinya adalah _yousei_—berlari ke arahnya. Dia memakai baju pendeta wanita yang anggun, seperti seorang putri. Rambut merah jambunya dibiarkan tergerai hingga sepunggung. Terbang disapu angin karena larinya yang sangat cepat. Dan ia tentunya sangat cantik, meski dengan mata hijau yang tak memiliki kornea, dan daun telinga yang menurutnya seperti kelinci. Entah mengapa Naruto jadi teringat seseorang ketika melihat penampilan anggun nan rupawan itu.

Naruto hendak menghindar, memberikan jalan pada wanita itu. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kushina. "Eh?"

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kita akan ditembusnya." Dan benar saja apa yang dibilang wanita Kushina.

Naruto pun mengikuti arah ke mana wanita misterius tadi berlari. Rupanya di sana telah ada Rikudou Sennin berdiri dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Banyak luka dan noda darah di tubuhnya. Sepertinya akibat pertarungan sengit yang baru Naruto lihat tadi.

"Hiro!" teriak wanita berambut merah jambu sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Rikudou Sennin. Rikudou Sennin membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang telah lama berpisah, dan dapat bertemu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Itu istri Rikudou Sennin._ Yousei _wanita yang sangat tangguh di antara semua wanita di sini. Dia sangat pintar dalam mengobati. Namanya Uzumaki Sakura."

"Heh?" Naruto langsung melotot menatap Kushina.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kushina menaikkan alisnya.

"A-Ah, tidak. Hanya kagum saja melihat wanita itu, benar-benar cantik dan hebat," jelas Naruto sembari tertawa paksa.

Ah namanya sama persis dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba berkelebat di pikirannya tadi. Warna rambut dan nama yang sama. Sayang sekali hanya nama depannya saja yang berbeda.

Kushina tahu anaknya itu berbohong. Diam-diam tadi dia menelisik ke dalam pikiran Naruto. Terlihat gambaran seseorang gadis yang Kushina tak kenal itu siapa. 'Pasti ia sedang memikirkan pacarnya, ya?' ucapnya dalam hati sembari tertawa kecil. Ia buru-buru mendatarkan ekspresinya ketika Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat ramai sekali, ternyata itu berasal dari arah seberang sungai yang telah ramai oleh para penduduk Uzumakigakure.

"Eh? Ramai sekali. Mengapa mereka berkumpul di sini?" tanya Naruto sembari melotot. Ia pikir tadi di sana tak ada orang.

"Mereka penduduk Uzumakigakure. Tentu saja untuk menyambut kedatangan Rikudou Sennin. Dia adalah pahlawan kami pada waktu ini. Dan tempat ini adalah kampung halamannya."

Naruto manggut-manggut tanda paham. Dia juga pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya.

"_Ada_… (ayah…) _Ada_… (ayah…)." Terdengar teriakan anak kecil dari belakang. Naruto pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dua anak kecil berlari ke arah Rikudou Sennin dan istrinya. Mereka tampak girang sekali.

Rikudou Sennin melepaskan pelukannya pada istrinya dan segera menghampiri dua anak kecilnya yang berumur sekitar empat tahun. Ia segera menggendong dua anaknya itu, memeluknya erat sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, Naruto…"

"Hm. Iya, sepertinya begitu." Ada sedikit perasaan tak enak ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Kushina. Semoga saja tak dikiranya sindiran.

"Oh ya, kau belum tahu. Penduduk Uzumakigakure itu terbagi dua, yang satu dari _Minkan-jin_ (masyarakat biasa), satu lagi dari _Ōshitsu no kakei_ (keturunan kerajaan). Rikudou Sennin adalah keturunan dari masyarakat biasa, sedangkan istrinya adalah keturunan kerajaan atau yang biasa disebut sebagai roman besar Uzumakigakure. Pernikahan mereka tadinya ditentang, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menunjukkan pada pihak kerajaan kalau mereka saling mencintai. Ya, mereka adalah contoh keluarga yang harmonis. Tapi…hal ini tak berlangsung lama…" Jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

"Eh? Mengapa?"

Kushina lantas mengayunkan tangannya ke atas lagi. Mereka pun kini berganti ke tempat lain.

"Nanti kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Naruto. Baiklah sekarang kita berada di waktu beberapa tahun kemudian setelah kejadian yang baru kita lihat. Perjalanan masih panjang. Kau masih sanggup, kan?"

"Ya, siapa takut. Lagipula semua ini membuatku jadi tambah penasaran," ujar Naruto menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Ia biarkan wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya itu menunjukkan asal-usulnya perlahan-lahan. Meski masih tampak samar-samar di hatinya, ia masih belum bisa percaya pada wanita berambut merah darah itu. Tapi Naruto memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk membeberkan semua teka-teki yang ada dalam leluhurnya.

**0o0o0o0**

Tsunade menatap bosan kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. Malam ini, dia harus selesai menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting yang selang beberapa waktu tak sempat ia selesaikan. Ini karena ulah para tetua Konoha yang sering mengganggunya. Terlebih banyak masalah lain yang lebih besar yang harus ia selesaikan. Benar-benar bikin capek.

Tsunade pun menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, ia akan memulai pekerjaannya sekarang. Semoga saja tak ada yang mengganggunya malam ini.

Tapi baru saja ia mau menggoreskan tinta pada dokumen-dokumen itu, ada suara ketukan pintu ruangannya.

"Sial! Baru saja aku mau mengerjakan pekerjaan menjengkelkan ini!" gerutunya. "Grrr. Masuk!" Ia sudah siap dengan pukulan mautnya. Tak peduli siapa yang mengunjunginya kali ini akan ia beri pelajaran.

"_Konbanwa_, Godaime-_sama_. Maaf saya baru bisa mengunjungi Anda."

Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya, seseorang yang kini ada di depan tampak asing di matanya. Ia jadi tak jadi melayangkan pukulannya pada tamunya malam itu. Masalahnya penampilannya itu tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi setelah diperhatikan baik-baik ia pun mengenal siapa orang itu. "K-Kakashi?"

Kakashi langsung menatap aneh Tsunade. "Ya, _Godaime-sama_. Mengapa Anda menatap saya seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi terheran-heran sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"A-Ah, tidak. Aku baru sekali ini melihat kau membuka maskermu," jawab Tsunade dengan jujur. Langsung ke inti tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

"E-Eh?" Kakashi buru-buru menelengkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah. Mencari-cari siapa tahu ada cermin di salah satu dindingnya. Setelah ia temukan cermin tersebut, barulah ia melotot sebesar-besarnya dikarenakan ketololannya sendiri. Ia pun merutuki diri, sebelumnya ia tak pernah seceroboh ini.

"M-maaf, _Godaime-sama_. Saya mau keluar sebentar, lima menit lagi saya akan kembali!" Kakashi pun lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

Tsunade hanya bisa memperhatikannya tanpa mengedipkan mata. "Reaksi yang cepat," ujarnya sembari menahan tawa. "Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah asli Kakashi, ternyata dia tampan juga ya." Ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri. "Heh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Sial! Aku harus ingat-ingat umur meski terlihat muda begini!" Tsunade pun tergesa-gesa melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Wajahnya memerah seperti warna bunga delima. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu saat ini. Bagaimana pun ia adalah Hokage yang memiliki wibawa tinggi.

Ia baru saja ingin duduk di tempatnya, tapi rampung ia lakukan karena sepertinya ada tamu lagi yang datang.

"Kedatanganku tak mengganggumu, 'kan, Tsunade? Karena ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

Sejurus Tsunade menatap orang yang berdiri di depannya. "K-Kau…! Seharusnya kamu mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu! Aku bahkan tak mengizinkanmu untuk masuk!"

"Salah sendiri pintunya dibiarkan terbuka," jawab orang itu ketus. "Kau pasti tahu kan apa maksud tujuanku mengunjungimu sekarang."

Tampak Tsunade ingin mengajaknya duduk di ruang penerimaan tamu untuk menenangkan suasana. Ia tahu orang yang merasa sok penting itu akan datang mengunjunginya cepat atau lambat setelah insiden di penjara kemarin.

"Di sini saja Tsunade, aku hanya sebentar kok. Aku sangat menyayangkan tindakan terburu-burumu kemarin di penjara istanaku. Aku tak menyangka kau akan berbuat seperti itu. Ganjarannya aku akan mempercepat pengumuman kematian Naruto."

Tsunade menatap garang pemimpin Negara Hi yang ada di depannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin besok kau mengumumkan kematian Naruto. Dan membuat acara pemakaman lusanya. Setelah itu aku akan membuat perhitungan pada Uchiha Sasuke, hari eksekusinya memang belum ditentukan. Tapi akan segera…," ujarnya sembari melebarkan mata kisutnya. Ia mengancam Tsunade dengan kekuasaan mutlaknya.

Tsunade pun dibuat terhenyak mendengarnya. Tak ia sangka pemimpin _kolot_ ini bertindak semaunya seperti anak manja yang keinginannya harus dilaksanakan. Datang sendirian, sementara pengawalnya berada di luar, dengan lagak orang yang paling berani di dunia.

Sekarang apa benar ia harus menuruti kata-kata Daimyou? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Laki-laki tua kurus kering itu langsung pergi dari ruangannya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu sikapnya kemarin itu agak lancang, tapi itu ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi anak buahnya sendiri. Toh misteri dibalik pembantaian Klan Uchiha masih diselidiki oleh yang lain dan belum rampung.

Lagi-lagi Tsunade tak ada niat untuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen di mejanya, ia keluar mencari Shizune yang meminta izin padanya untuk ke rumah sakit sebentar. Ia harus mengadakan pertemuan mendadak dengan anak buahnya untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Sementara itu orang yang ia harapkan kembali secepatnya ke ruangannya malah tak menepati janji. Dasar kebiasaan.

"Di mana KAKASHI?!" teriaknya sembari menggebrak pintu. Pintu itu pun hancur berkeping-keping.

**0o0o0o0**

Sakura berjalan perlahan di bawah sinar temaram koridor monumen investigasi Konoha. Pembicaraannya dengan Sai pagi tadi membuatnya ingin menjenguk Sasuke malam itu juga. Dua minggu lebih ia tak pernah menjenguk seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai cinta tiada akhirnya itu. Karena ia merasa segan dan dalam keadaan bimbang. Ia juga masih syok dengan hilangnya Naruto dua minggu yang lalu.

Sakura tahu ia tak bisa selamanya begini. Ia harus bisa menengok ke depan, bukan termangu dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut ia pendam.

Kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha harusnya bisa membuat Sakura senang. Tapi kenyataanya tidak begitu. Ia begitu lara, karena di saat yang diinginkan kembali, yang dulu sering menemani malah pergi. Parahnya tak ada kabar sama sekali tentang Naruto sampai saat ini. Ia sakit, ia terluka. Namun yang penting saat ini adalah ia harus menjenguk Sasuke. Memastikan apakah keturunan Uchiha itu baik-baik saja. Tadi siang Sakura sudah memberitahu pada Tsunade bahwa ia sudah siap menemui Sasuke.

Sakura pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan tempat di mana Sasuke dirawat. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan segala emosinya agar tak membuncah keluar ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ruangan itu masih menyala, artinya Sasuke belum tidur.

Sakura lantas mengetuk pintu secara perlahan.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang duduk meringkuk di depan jendela, menoleh ke arah pintu. "Siapa yang mengunjungiku malam-malam begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Siapa?" ujarnya kemudian pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya.

Sakura mendengarnya, ia pun menyadari kalau Sasuke memang tidak mengetahui kedatangannya. Mudah-mudahan saja Sasuke berkenan untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya di malam buta begini.

"Ini aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Sakura."

Sasuke tercengang mendengarnya, karena itu ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa dalam beberapa detik. Orang yang kemarin-kemarin ia tanyakan keabsenannya akhirnya datang juga.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Sakura untuk memastikan.

Sasuke kemudian berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia sudah bisa berjalan perlahan meski masih tertatih-tatih. "Sebentar, Sakura," ujarnya datar.

Lalu terdengar suara kunci pintu diputar, Sasuke pun membuka pintu. Di sana Sakura berdiri dengan airmuka yang sulit ditebak. Pada dasarnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang pintar menerka-nerka emosi seseorang dari ekspresinya, namun untuk Sakura kali ini sangat berbeda. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ekspresi gadis berambut merah jambu itu campur aduk. Ia mafhum jika Sakura sedang mengalami hari-hari yang berat.

"_Konbanwa_, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa aku mengganggumu?" ujar Sakura kemudian sembari menunjukkan senyuman palsunya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak, silakan masuk," ujarnya datar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Lukamu sudah baikan, kan? Maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang."

"Begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Sasuke pun mempersilakan Sakura duduk di tempat tidur juga, karena tak tersedia kursi di ruangan itu. "Kudengar dari Hokage, kau yang kemarin menyembuhkan lukaku. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya sekilas. Ia kemudian menelengkan kepalanya ke jendela. Di seberang tempat tidur tersebut ada jendela yang terbuka dengan lebar. Meski ada teralisnya, namun pemandangan di langit malam sana tetap terlihat dengan jelas. Bulan tak malu-malu membagi sinarnya untuk kegelapan saat itu. Bulat penuh tanpa awan hitam yang menggores keindahannya, begitu terang sebagai pelita malam.

Kalau saja pancaran cahayanya dapat menerangi hati Sakura yang sedang suram juga.

"Ah, kebetulan saja aku menemukan tanaman ajaib yang bisa menyembuhkan luka parahmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tadinya obat dari tanaman itu ingin kuberikan pada Naruto juga…"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut.

"Tapi sayangnya dia keburu diculik oleh Uchiha Madara," ujar Sakura lagi.

'Jadi ternyata ucapan gadis Hyuuga itu benar,' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu dengan pasti kronologi penculikan Naruto yang dilakukan oleh Madara. Karena itu ia perlu mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

"Aku tak berada di Konoha pada saat itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi aku tak mengetahui kejadiannya dengan pasti. Yang aku tahu Naruto berhasil diculik olehnya," ucap Sakura kemudian.

Seperti tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Sayang sekali, padahal Sasuke ingin mengetahuinya secara mendetail.

"Begitu?" balas Sasuke singkat. Ia bisa menebak, Sakura cukup terpukul dengan kejadian itu, tapi mengapa ia bisa sebegitunya terpukul? Sampai-sampai yang ia dengar selama dua minggu mengurung diri di dalam rumah. Keluar pun hanya ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Menjenguknya sekali saja pada waktu itu tidak pernah.

"Kemarin Tsunade-_shishou_ sempat mengirimkan tim untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Namun itu pun gagal, kami tidak menemukannya." Sakura terus berbicara tanpa harus ditanyakan oleh Sasuke, karena itu Sasuke pun membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Lalu apa Madara menyembunyikannya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu, itu masih misteri." Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Karena Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Shikamaru memperkirakan sebelum kami tiba di markas, ada orang lain yang menyerang markas Akatsuki. Tempatnya sangat berantakan, seperti habis terjadi peperangan sengit di sana."

Sasuke menerka-nerka kejadian berikutnya. "Jadi maksudmu ada orang lain yang membawa Naruto pergi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Hal itu masih diselidiki, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku pun tak mengetahuinya dengan pasti." Kemudian ia memiringkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Oh ya, aku mau memeriksa lukamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau keberaratan?"

Sasuke hanya mengatakan tidak, lalu ia membuka baju atasnya saja. Tubuhnya sebagian besar masih tertutup perban. Dibantu Sakura, ia membuka perbannya perlahan-lahan.

"Kuganti perbannya ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku membawa yang baru." Kemudian Sakura membentuk segel tangan dan mengeluarkan _shousen no jutsu_**. **Cahaya kehijauan muncul di tangan kanannya, lalu Sakura pun meletakkan tangannya di atas dada kiri Sasuke. Di mana pada waktu dulu serangan Madara menyerang bagian itu.

Sasuke diam-diam memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Dalam hati ia berujar gadis berambut merah jambu penggemarnya ini dulu begitu naïf dan polos. Sering membuatnya kesal karena sifatnya itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur pendapatnya tentang Sakura sekarang berbeda, gadis ini telah berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang dibutuhkan oleh banyak orang.

"Kau belajar dari mana ilmu pengobatan, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tetap fokus pada tangannya. "Tsunade-_sama_. Setelah kau meninggalkan Konoha aku memutuskan untuk berguru padanya. Itu setelah melihat keadaan Naruto yang pulang dengan keadaan parah. Aku terlalu sering merepotkannya."

Sasuke sedikit tercengang. Ia pun membuka memorinya pada waktu dulu yang bertarung dengan Naruto. Dan seingatnya memang ia menghajar Naruto habis-habisan. Ia jadi serasa ditampar berkali-kali di kedua pipinya gara-gara ucapan Sakura itu.

Ya, gadis ini benar-benar telah berubah 180 derajat. Apa dia masih mencintainya? Sasuke pun tak tahu. Ia mafhum dulu telah menyia-nyiakan gadis ini karena lebih memilih dendam kesumatnya dibanding dengan bingkisan kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang ada orang yang begitu perhatian padanya. Tapi ia lebih memilih jalan kegelapan untuk ditempuhnya.

Menyesal? Sudah pasti. Namun bolehkah ia memperbaiki diri? Untuk membentuk diri yang baru, dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Semoga saja gadis ini sudi menerimanya kembali.

"Ya, selesai."

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ujar Sasuke memakai bajunya atasannya kembali.

Sakura pun kembali ke posisinya menghadap jendela, memandangi bulan purnama yang masih terang di langit sana. Sebenarmya kedatangannya ke sini bukan untuk memeriksa luka Sasuke saja. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus ia sampaikan pada keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu. Ia pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menguatkan diri untuk mengucapkan obrolan yang sangat sensitif ini.

"Sebenarnya, kalau aku tak menemukan mawar ajaib itu aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

Sakura tampak bergeming, namun ia berusaha menguatkan diri. "Luka di jantungmu itu, tadinya sama sekali tak bisa disembuhkan. Diperlukan donor untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku dan pihak medis lain sudah mencari ke mana-mana, tapi tak satu pun orang yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kata-katanya lumayan menohok. Sasuke mengerti ia telah dianggap kriminal oleh kebanyakan orang di dunia shinobi. Jadi ia tak terlalu heran mengapa kebanyakan orang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Wajar saja. Bahkan para petinggi Konoha pun begitu tethadapnya. Orang yang masih memberinya harapan mungkin hanya anggota Tim 7 saja.

"Sebetulnya aku sangat putus asa pada waktu itu, aku sempat berpikir untuk mendonorkan jantungku padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi sayangnya tidak cocok. Aku pun pasrah dan akhirnya membiarkanmu begitu saja…" Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia tahu waktu itu ia benar-benar nyaris meregang nyawa. Untuk dapat selamat saja saat ini adalah keajaiban untuknya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tak ada niat untuk merespon Sakura dengan kata-kata.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku tak memberitahu Naruto tentang keadaanmu pada waktu itu, aku tak mau membebaninya. Pada saat itu ia juga mengalami luka parah di bagian kakinya akibat serangan amaterasu Madara. Sudah dipastikan Naruto tak bisa menjadi ninja lagi seumur hidup, ia lumpuh total."

"M-Masa?" Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan amaterasu juga, Sasuke tahu betul sebesar apa efek yang akan mendera seseorang yang terkena api hitam tersebut. Bisa terbakar sampai ke tulang dalam waktu singkat tanpa sisa. Dia tak tahu akan hal itu, berarti Madara sempat menyerang Naruto setelah ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku takut jika Naruto tahu tentang keadaanmu dia malah semakin stress dan terpukul." Sakura kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. "Tapi semakin besar usahaku untuk menyembunyikannya, semakin besar pula keinginan Naruto untuk mencari tahu. Akhirnya ia pun tahu keadaanmu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke-_kun_, entah bagaimana caranya."

Tanpa Sakura dan Sasuke ketahui, ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu ruangan Sasuke menginap. Rencananya ia ingin membawakan Sasuke makan malam, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ada orang berada di dalam.

Hinata tak bermaksud menguping, tapi karena tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu di tengah jalan ia pun jadi penasaran. Ia tahu Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, dan kali ini yang mereka sedang bicarakan adalah Naruto. Hinata hanya ingin mengetahui, dengan segala macam usaha Naruto selama ini, apa memang Sasuke sudah berubah? Atau apa masih seperti saat meninggalkan Konoha? Karena jika Sasuke masih seperti dulu, Hinata yang akan memberinya perhitungan pertama kali. Toh kebaikannya selama ini dikarenakan Naruto yang memintanya. Meski semua itu ia lakukan dengan ikhlas, ia juga tak terima jika semua usaha Naruto jadi sia-sia.

Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pada saat itu aku sudah benar-benar mengikhlaskan kau pergi, tinggal menghitung hari. Aku pun pergi ke desa yang berada di pinggiran Konoha, mencari obat untuk Naruto." Sakura kini nampak terisak-isak. "Hhh. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah orang yang nekat dan keras kepala. Aku lupa akan hal itu."

'Ja-Jangan-jangan?' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Entah mengapa ia bisa menebak apa yang ingin Sakura utarakan selanjutnya.

Sakura lalu membawa tangannya menyentuh dada kiri Sasuke. "Kalau Madara tak menculik Naruto, pastinya di sini akan tertanam jantungnya, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura pun tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia genggam kuat kain baju Sasuke di bagian jantungnya, ia jatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pewaris _sharingan_ itu.

Mata Sasuke berputar, mencoba mencerna apa yang Sakura maksud. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya pusing tanpa sebab. Sungguh pernyataan Sakura tersebut merobek-robek hatinya. Ia tak menyangka Naruto berniat seperti itu…teman setimnya itu memang paling bodoh di antara yang bodoh di dunia ini.

"Dia benar-benar egois, tak mau memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang dia hilang, bahkan jasadnya saja tak ditemukan. Aku tak sempat mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Naruto," ratap Sakura. Tangisannya benar-benar menggelegar di dalam ruangan Sasuke.

'Sudah kuduga kau sudah berganti hati, Sakura,' ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya. Ia pun memeluk erat Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia pun ikut hanyut dalam suasana, menangis dalam diam.

Sedangkan Hinata, matanya terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Ia pun tak menyangka akan pernyataan Sakura itu, baginya sangat mengejutkan. Hinata cukup mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Naruto pada Sakura. Lelaki yang dicintainya itu begitu mencintai Sakura, hingga rela melakukan apa saja asal ia bahagia. Lelaki yang dicintainya itu juga begitu menyayangi Sasuke, hingga rela melakukan apa saja untuk membawanya pulang ke Konoha. Biar itu artinya kehilangan nyawa.

Entah mengapa semuanya seakan-akan seperti nasi yang kadung menjadi bubur. Tak terasa airmata mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Ia berharap masalah ini cepat terselesaikan, karena baginya ini adalah saat-saat yang sulit juga. Saat di mana Hinata harus rela melepas pergi orang yang sangat berarti di kehidupannya. Ia hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Naruto. "Aku harap kau kembali secepatnya ke Konoha, Naruto-_kun_. Sakura-_san_ dan Sasuke-_kun _sangat membutuhkanmu. Kami semua membutuhkanmu," ucap Hinata yang berdoa pada bulan. Semoga saja bulan menyampaikannya pada Tuhan.

Hinata pun membiarkan dua orang di dalam ruangan itu menumpahkan segala emosinya, karena kehilangan orang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan memang sangat memilukan. Ia pun beranjak dari sana, dan menaruh rantang makanan yang dibawanya di ujung pintu. Besok dia akan mengunjungi Sasuke lagi, ia akan lakukan permintaan terakhir Naruto padanya.

Bersambung…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oke di chapter berikutnya nanti bakal aku jelasin tentang Klan Uzumaki versi aku. Jadi seperti semacam **_**glossary**_**. Oia jangan samakan peri di sini penampilannya sama persis dengan peri di LOTR. Emang serupa sih, tapi peri versiku ini pakaiannya kayak pendeta-pendeta ala Jepang. Ah, aku ga bisa gambar sih. Jadi bayangkan saja sesuka hati kalian. Okay? Makasih udah baca chapter ini. See you next time **


	7. Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki I

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure

* * *

><p><strong>Di chapter ini full tentang klan Uzumaki.<strong>

**.**

_Sebelumnya…_

_Hinata pun membiarkan dua orang di dalam ruangan itu menumpahkan segala emosinya, karena kehilangan orang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan memang sangat memilukan. Ia pun beranjak dari sana, dan menaruh rantang makanan yang dibawanya di ujung pintu. Besok dia akan mengunjungi Sasuke lagi, ia akan lakukan permintaan terakhir Naruto padanya._

**.**

Chapter 6

**Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki I**

**.**

**.**

"Apa—apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Rikudou Sennin?" tanya Naruto dengan airmuka yang menunjukkan ketidaksabaran.

Kushina hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut, namun bisa Naruto lihat ada setitik sedih yang menguap dari ekspresinya. "Lihat saja ke depan, Naruto."

Lalu kini mereka berada di sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan dua tebing. Tepat di tengah-tengah lembah. Gelap dengan cahaya tipis putih kebiru-biruan yang menyelimuti wilayah itu. Entah darimana warna cahaya itu datang, yang jelas sangat eksotis dan romantis.

Ketika menerawang ke depan lebih jauh lagi, akhirnya Naruto menyadari ada dua insan yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah jembatan kecil itu. Ah, rupanya itu mereka. Pria dan wanita. Abdi kerajaan dan sang putri. Suami dan istri. Uzumaki Hiro dan Uzumaki Sakura. RikudouSennin dan HokutonoOujo (Putri Bintang Utara).

Di bawah mereka terbentang sungai kecil yang bermuara pada lautan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari wilayah rumah besar Uzumaki.

"Jembatan itu bernama _Gelair _yang berarti bintang. Dan di bawahnya ada sungai kecil yang bermuara ke laut _Aear_, nama sungai itu adalah _Menel _yang artinya surga," jelas Kushina pada Naruto.

"Yah, aku tahu kok," jawab Naruto singkat seakan tak terlalu peduli. Memang sejak ia berubah menjadi _yousei_, ia jadi mengerti bahasa yang menurutnya sendiri sangat aneh itu.

"Tampaknya kau mengerti." Kushina tersenyum lalu membiarkan Naruto larut dalam penjelajahan matanya pada dua insan yang berada di jembatan sana.

Mereka saling berdekapan. Rikudou Sennin merengkuh lembut istrinya itu dari belakang. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di rambut merah jambu Sakura, tak bosan ia menghirup wangi bunga dari rambut indah itu. Bunga yang sama dengan namanya.

Malam itu nampak tenang sekali. Meski dari dimensi lain, Naruto dapat merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa yang dihasilkan dari suasana ini. Syahdu.

Dilihatnya Rikudou Sennin memandang ke atas langit gelap di atasnya. Senyum dari bibirnya seketika mengembang.

"Pantas saja, padahal lampu penerang jalan tak dinyalakan. _Elen sila lumenn' omentilmo_ (Bintang itu selalu bersinar di setiap jam saat kita bertemu). Ini pasti ulahmu, kan, Manis?" ucap pertapa hebat itu pada istrinya.

Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa. "Ah, tidak kuminta juga, dia selalu begitu, Hiro. _Earendell_. Dia selalu senang jika melihat kita sedang bersama-sama begini. Makanya malam ini dia begitu terang." Ia pun melihat ke atas sana, memandangi ratusan bintang yang sinarnya menerangi langit malam Uzumakigakure.

Karena penasaran, Naruto pun ikut menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seketika ia takjub. Gugusan bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit gelap di atasnya. Belum pernah ia melihat bintang berwarna putih kebiru-biruan itu, yang lebih membuatnya takjub lagi, bintang itu nampak lebih besar dari bintang yang ia sering lihat di Konohagakure. Sepertinya sangat dekat sekali dengan bumi Uzumakigakure ini.

Tiba-tiba Kushina berujar pada anaknya, "Namanya _Earendell_, Naruto. Si pengelana dari utara, bintang yang hanya ada di Uzumakigakure. Konon katanya, _yousei_ seperti kita ini tercipta dari cahayanya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya."

Naruto pun memandangi Kushina dengan airmuka sedikit terkejut. "Begitu?"

'Sebenarnya _yousei _itu makhluk apa sih? Aku tak mengerti…,' gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya yang membuat Kushina tersenyum karena geli. Ia tidak tahu jika Kushina bisa membaca pikirannya. Itu adalah kemampuan khusus miliknya.

"Yah, aku mengerti dia hanya menurutimu, Sakura-_hime_, pewaris kekuatan _Earendell_. Dan dia juga hampir tidak mau berpisah denganmu, sampai-sampai merubah dirinya menjadi anting." Rikudou Sennin lalu menyentuh anting berbentuk sehelai kelopak bunga sakura yang tersemat di telinga istrinya.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Tampan. Hanya ada segelintir _yousei _saja yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _Earendell_. Dan dia hanya muncul seratus tahun sekali. Dia berwujud sebagai antingku semata-mata agar aku bisa membawanya kapan pun, di mana pun," ujar Sakura.

"Hmm, walau begitu tetap saja kekuatan dia yang sebenarnya hanya muncul di malam hari."

Sakura pun berbalik menghadap suaminya. "Ya, tapi kau percaya akan kekuatanku, kan, Hiro? Tanpa _Earendell _aku pun bisa bertarung."

"Memang saat ini konflik semakin runyam, Sakura-_hime_. Aku tahu aku sedang diincar oleh manusia-manusia itu. Dan…"

"Dan aku adalah perisaimu," potong Sakura yang merengkuh kedua bahu Rikudou Sennin dengan lembut.

Rikudou Sennin terdiam sejenak, lalu membawa tangannya membelai wajah cantik Sakura dari ujung mata, kemudian perlahan-lahan turun ke dagunya. "Bukan, kau adalah bidadariku." Kemudian ia mengecup bibir ranum istrinya dengan lembut dalam tempo yang cukup lama. Menyampaikan cinta lewat keintiman yang tak terlarang. Dan Sakura nampak hanyut akan sentuhan kasih dari suaminya itu.

Lantas Rikudou Sennin menarik wajahnya kembali. Ia pun berucap, "_Le mellon, _Sakura (Aku cinta kamu, Sakura)."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Melihatnya entah apa yang Naruto rasakan, seperti kisah cinta sempurna yang banyak orang impikan, karena baginya cinta yang ia inginkan tak mudah didapat semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kalau memikirkan tentang cinta, bagi Naruto itu adalah ilusi. Seandainya gadis yang ia cinta merasakan perasaan yang sama…

"Kau lihat kan, Naruto, mereka sangat harmonis. Tapi sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Ini tak berlangsung lama…," jelas Kushina.

"Maksudnya—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kushina membawanya ke waktu lain. Mereka berdua pun berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang yang terdapat banyak tebing-tebing rendah. Permukaan tanahnya kering dan berkeriput.

Saat tiba di sana, kepulan asap menutup wilayah itu. Naruto berusaha menghilangkan asap-asap itu agar tak menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Ada apa ini? Kita di mana?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

"Sedang terjadi perang. Ini di wilayah utara pintu masuk Uzumakigakure."

"Lalu siapa yang sedang berperang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Lihat saja ke depanmu, Naruto."

Naruto memincingkan matanya. Kepulan asap itu lama-lama menghilang dan pemandangan di depannya tampak jelas. Ia pun langsung terkejut melihatnya.

Di depannya tergeletak mayat yang cukup banyak. Bisa dilihat mereka yang tewas itu adalah _yousei_. Namun yang lebih membuat Naruto terkejut lagi adalah dua makhluk yang kini saling berhadapan.

"Jadi ini kekuatan Hokuto no Oujo? Tapi sepertinya kau sudah kehabisan tenaga, ya."

"Heh, aku masih kuat menghadapimu. Jangan meremehkan aku," ujar wanita itu terengah-engah.

"Haah, aku memang tak bisa main-main denganmu. Sebenarnya aku mengasihanimu karena kau wanita. Itu lebih mudah bagimu jika kau katakan di mana keberadaan suamimu sekarang."

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau memasuki Uzumakigakure, Monster sialan!"

"Sudahlah, kau sendiri juga tahu racun dari siluman ular temanku tadi sudah merembes masuk ke aliran darahmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan habis. Kalau manusia biasa sekali kena pasti akan mati. Sepertinya berkali-kali kau mengalirkan chakra ke tubuhmu sendiri untuk meminimalisir kecepatan efek racunnya. Namun sayang, satu-satunya penawar adalah hati siluman ular itu sendiri yang tubuhnya telah kau hancurkan. Bodoh sekali!" Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan, walaupun tubuhnya juga dibaluri dengan luka-luka besar maupun kecil. Bentuknya bersisik hijau serupa naga. Ia sangat besar untuk lawannya yang seorang wanita—yang tubuhnya juga tak kalah berhiaskan luka.

"Di mana Rikudou Sennin? Mengapa istrinya yang bertarung?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

"Ia sedang berada di tempat lain di dalam rumah besar Uzumakigakure. Mengikuti rapat penting yang diikuti oleh para dewan pemimpin. Ini adalah serangan mendadak."

Jantung Naruto mulai menggebu memikirkannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita itu? Apakah dia akan mati?

"Karena itu aku akan membunuhmu sebelum aku mati!" teriak Uzumaki Sakura percaya diri sembari mengunuskan kunainya ke arah lawan. Meski nafasnya tinggal separuh, dan tenaganya lama-kelamaan semakin layu.

"Kuakui kau memang hebat, seorang diri membunuh teman-temanku kesebelas monster _Juunishi_1. Pengawal-pengawalmu saja langsung tewas. Tapi sayangnya kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku si naga yang paling kuat. Hahaha!"

"Kau manusia kan? Sepertinya siluman telah mempengaruhimu sehingga kau lupa kalau kau hanya seonggok daging yang diperalat," balas Sakura itu sengit.

"Hah! Persetan dengan manusia! Aku ingin kuat! Karena itu aku membutuhkan kesembilan _bijuu_ yang disegel di dalam tubuh suamimu."

"Kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu!"

"Bedebah! Akan kucabik-cabik kau sampai tubuhmu hancur. Graaauuummm!" Siluman Naga itu pun melesat ke arah lawannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam di tempat, ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, lalu tersungkur ke tanah. "Sial! Aku tak bisa menahan racunnya lagi. Kalau saja tadi aku tak menyentuh kulit siluman Ular itu, pasti tidak begini," teriaknya. "Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan jurus _souzou saisei_2."

Naruto tersentak melihatnya ia pun berteriak, "Kita harus menolongnya!"

Namun tiba-tiba Kushina menahan Naruto. "Percuma Naruto, ini hanya rekonstruksi dari kejadian masa lalu. Kita hanya bisa diam memperhatikan."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Mati kau!" Naga itu menyemburkan api yang sangat panas ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa menghindar, ia terkapar di tempatnya. "Maafkan aku, Hiro," bisiknya sembari menitikkan air mata.

Naruto yang tak tahan melihatnya pun segera melompat ke arah perempuan itu.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina yang terkesiap melihat ulah Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan _kagebunshin no jutsu _untuk memudahkannya mengeluarkan _Rasengan_. Tapi ketika telah terbentuk, _Rasengan_ itu langsung lenyap dari tangannya. "Lho? Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan _rasengan_. A-Ada apa ini?" ujarnya panik.

Kushina hanya memandang iba pada anaknya. Masalahnya memang Naruto baru sembuh dari luka parah yang dideritanya kemarin. Masih diperlukan waktu lagi agar tubuhnya mampu mengeluarkan jurus-jurus pamungkasnya.

Sementara Naruto, ia memandang nanar ke pemandangan di depannya. Lalu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tak sanggup melihat wanita _yousei_ itu habis dilalap api. Cahaya dari kobaran api yang cukup besar itu pun menyilaukan matanya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan cahaya berlebihan dari kobaran api yang menyilaukan matanya lenyap seketika. Ia pun membukanya dan melihat api itu telah menghilang.

"E-Eh?" Kedua mata Naruto pun melebar seketika. Rupanya ada yang berdiri di sekitar tubuh Sakura untuk melindunginya. Dia adalah, "Rikudou Sennin. I-Itu…" Naruto terpaku di tempatnya karena melihat pemandangan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Enam tubuh Pain…" Ya, akhirnya ia datang juga. "Ah, benar juga, ia memiliki _rinnegan _wajar saja jika jurusnya sama."

Api yang sangat dahsyat itu dimakan oleh bagian tubuh _hungry ghost realm._ Keenam tubuh Rikudou Sennin sama dengan tubuh aslinya, seperti _kagebunshin_. Hanya _animal realm saja yang seperti _monster. Jadi untuk membedakan bagian-bagian tubuh yang memiliki jurus-jurus khusus sangat sulit dilakukan.

"Cepat kau bawa Sakura ke Miyazaki-_sama_. Jangan kau menghentikan langkah kakimu barang satu detik pun," perintah Rikudou Sennin pada _human realm_.

_Human realm _tanpa pikir panjang lagi menggendong tubuh Sakura yang terkapar dan langsung pergi dari sana dengan _sunshin no jutsu_.

Dalam dekapan tubuh _human realm_ Rikudou Sennin, Sakura akhirnya membuka matanya. "Hiro…," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"Ssstt…jangan bicara dulu, Sakura. Kau harus menyimpan sisa-sisa tenagamu, tapi aku mohon kau jangan tidur." Ia takut jika istrinya tertidur malah semakin memperparah keadaannya sebelum mendapatkan perawatan penyembuhan.

"M-Maaf aku tak bisa m-mengalahkannya. Ini di siang h-hari, _Earendell _sama sekali t-tak bisa membendung kekuatan musuh."

"Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Tak ada yang mengetahui serangan ini. Penglihatanku pun tak sampai kepadamu, aku juga tak tahu mengapa. Tadi ada rapat dengan petinggi kerajaan. Salah satu pasukanmu datang meminta pertolongan, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tewas." Rikudou Sennin mempererat dekapannya pada Sakura. Dapat ia rasakan perlahan-lahan keadaan istrinya itu semakin melemah.

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Hiro…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tolong jangan bicara lagi, Sakura. Aku mohon." Sang _human realm_ mulai menangis.

"Ya, t-tapi kau juga jangan menangis."

Dan dengan itu Rikudou Sennin mencium kening Sakura, membiarkan airmatanya tetap jatuh, ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Serangan api terhebatku dihilangkan begitu saja olehnya. Jadi ini yang namanya Rikudou Sennin…," ujar siluman Naga itu dengan nada suara bergetar. Ia memang mendengar kabar yang berhembus tentang kekuatan pertapa yang namanya melegenda itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mencariku, kan?" tanya Rikudou Sennin dengan tatapan mata membunuh. "Kau manusia sampai berbuat seperti ini hanya demi mendapatkan sembilan _bijuu_. Kau juga nyaris membunuh istriku yang sangat aku sayangi."

Siluman naga itu bergidik ngeri. Aura membunuh sangat bisa ia rasakan. Ia tak mau mati seperti teman-temannya, tapi ia juga tak ingin menjadi pengecut yang melarikan diri. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

Rikudou Sennin pun membentuk segel tangan dengan cepat, kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Akan kubalas seribu kali lipat… _Chibaku Tensei_!" Lantas tanah-tanah yang ada di sekitarnya naik ke langit, si siluman Naga itu pun ikut terangkat.

"Graauuummmm! Apa ini?!" Perlahan-lahan tanah-tanah itu pun melingkari tubuhnya dan dengan cepat mengurungnya dalam kurungan berbentuk bola besar.

"I-Ini…benar-benar jurus yang sama dengan waktu itu…," lirih Naruto mengulang kembali kejadian lalu saat ia bertarung dengan Pain.

"Kau akan kujadikan debu… _Shinra Tensei!_"

BLAARRR…!

Rikudou Sennin menghancurkan Naga itu dengan sekali ledakan dalam kurungan yang dibuatnya. Ia pun langsung teringat pada istrinya. "Sakura…" Dalam sekejap ia pun menghilang dari tempat itu.

Naruto bisa merasakannya, suasana duka itu sangat pekat. Ketika Rikudou Sennin sampai di paviliun miliknya di dalam rumah besar atau kerajaan Uzumakigakure, semua anggota dewan pemimpin kerajaan ada di sana. Menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya pertapa itu dengan nada bergetar.

"Di dalam," jawab salah satu petinggi yang ada di sana.

Rikudou Sennin pun dengan terburu-terburu masuk ke dalam, namun sebelum itu ada yang merengkuh bahunya dari belakang. "Hiro…ini bukan akhir dari segalanya…," ucap petinggi rumah besar Uzumakigakure itu.

Rikudou Sennin tampak tak mengindahkannya, ia terus berjalan ke dalam paviliun dengan langkah gontai. Sampai ia betemu dengan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil yang berada di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Masing-masing mereka berada dalam dekapan seorang dayang-dayang.

Naruto dan Kushina mengikuti dari belakang dengan keberadaan yang tak diketahui tentunya.

Kedua anak itu pun turun dari gendongan dayang-dayangnya dan berlari menuju ayah mereka. "_Ada… _(Ayah)!" teriaknya berbarengan.

Tangan terbuka Rikudou Sennin pun merengkuh tubuh kecil kedua anaknya.

"_Ada…_ (Ayah), kami tak dibolehkan melihat _Mamil _(ibu) sebelum _Ada_ datang. Ayo kita ke dalam _Ada…_"

"Ya, tapi tunggu, aku ingin memeluk kalian sebentar saja," jawab Rikudou Sennin singkat. Namun dapat Naruto lihat titik air turun dari matanya yang tertutup rapat. Tangisan yang tak bersuara karena ia tak ingin anak-anaknya mendengar, ia terus mendekap kedua anaknya dalaam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tanpa sadar Naruto juga jadi terbawa suasana.

Kushina tiba-tiba berujar, "Dia tahu istrinya sudah tiada… Sebelum tiba di paviliunnya iya sudah tahu. Eh? Kau menangis, Naruto?"

Naruto pun buru-buru menyeka airmatanya, "A-Ah, aku hanya terbawa suasana saja."

Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut sembari merengkuh bahu Naruto.

Karena entah mengapa Naruto membayangkan itu adalah dirinya.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sekarang kita ke waktu setelahnya…," ujar Kushina.

"Anda memang bisa merasakan bahaya yang menimpa orang-orang di dekatmu dengan _rinnegan_. Jadi menurutmu Sakura-_hime_ sengaja menutup penglihatanmu padanya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Rikudou Sennin sembari memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Dia ingin menyelamatkan saya, sehingga tidak mau saya terlibat dalam pertarungan itu."

Kemudian sunyi itu mengitari mereka.

Tak berapa lama, ada yang berbicara "Lalu apa yang Anda rencanakan, Hiro-_sama_? Saya sebenarnya setuju kesembilan _bijuu_ itu disegel di tubuh Anda. Namun kalau boleh jujur, saya rasa itu bukanlah jalan keluar yang terbaik. Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang-orang yang mengatakan dirinya _shinobi_ menyerang desa kita untuk mengincar anda. Saya mengatakan ini bukan karena saya meragukan kemampuan anda untuk melindungi desa. Tapi kalau terus diserang, keselamatan desa akan terancam dan bisa terjadi jatuh korban yang tidak terhingga dari kedua belah pihak."

Naruto melihatnya dengan airmuka datar, ekspresi pertapa yang baru saja melewati masa-masa beratnya ditinggal oleh yang paling berharga baginya. Dan kini sedang menghadapi masalah lain, yaitu pecahnya perang besar yang akan terjadi di depan mata.

Mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah lapangan terbuka yang tidak terlalu luas. Semua benda yang ada di sana terbuat dari batu-batu berwarna coklat. Duduk di atas kursi batu dengan sandaran setinggi dada. Di tengah-tengah ada sebuah meja besar berbentuk bundar. Mereka duduk mengelilinginya. Dengan disuguhi gemeresik air yang turun dari jeram kecil. Jeram itu keluar dari salah satu tembok batu yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Ditambah dengan daun-daun berwarna emas yang berguguran diterpa angin. Memang mereka lebih terlihat sedang bertamasya dibanding dengan melakukan rapat.

Dan juga sepertinya ia menemukan satu ciri khas Klan Uzumaki yang sangat terlihat. Meski tidak semuanya, rata-rata dari mereka memiliki warna rambut semerah darah. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, yaitu mengapa mereka terlihat masih muda, cantik, dan tampan. Tak sekalipun Naruto melihat yang sudah renta di sini.

"Para petinggi ini, mereka umurnya berapa?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

"Hmm? Kira-kira umur mereka sekitar 200 tahun. Yang paling muda Rikudou Sennin, dia berumur sekitar 50 tahun."

"E-EH?" teriak Naruto yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Kushina.

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Itu salah satu ciri-ciri Klan Uzumaki. Mereka berumur panjang, dan selalu terlihat muda, tidak pakai jurus macam-macam lho. Sudah dari awalnya begitu. Hehe."

"I-Itu menyeramkan…," ujar Naruto terbata-bata seraya melotot. Ia baru melihat hal aneh seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Lalu Uzumaki Miyazaki, yang memimpin rapat ini. Yang memakai _obi_ berwarna emas itu. Dia pemimpin kerajaan Uzumaki atau yang biasa disebut juga rumah besar Uzumaki. Dan dia adalah ayahku…"

Sekarang Naruto hanya terdiam memandang Kushina dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

Sementara Kushina hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"K-Kalau begitu umurmu berapa?"

"Aku?" Kushina memandangi langit di atasnya. Kemudian kembali menatap wajah Naruto dengan tersenyum. "Tidak ingat," ujarnya.

Mendengarnya Naruto nyaris semaput ke tanah.

"Kita juga adalah _shinobi_, Miyazaki-_sama_. Meski sebenarnya kita memiliki kelebihan yang membedakan kita dengan manusia-manusia itu. Saya paham kekhawatiran anda. Tapi saya tak punya pilihan lain. Saya akan mengeluarkan _bijuu-bijuu_ itu dari tubuh saya, dan meminta keempat hewan buas Shi no Ujigami menjaganya. Di mana tempatnya disegel saya masih memikirkannya, yang jelas di dalam wilayah Uzumakigakure…," jawab Rikudou Sennin.

"Maksudmu…kau ingin ke Valinor secepat mungkin?" tanya petinggi lain.

Rikudou Sennin menundukan kepalanya sembari menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Ia pun lalu membukanya. "Ya…," jawabnya singkat.

"Valinor? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"_Valinor_. Surganya para _yousei_. Kalau mereka mati, arwah mereka akan pergi ke sana. Tentunya dengan jasad mereka yang telah dikremasi dan abunya ditaburkan di laut _Aear_. Yang terpisahkan akan bertemu kembali. Lautan akan mempertemukan arwah dan jasad itu dalam kehidupan abadi yang dinamakan _Valinor._"

"Hm?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak Anda? Anda tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Mereka masih membutuhkan anda."

"Tentu saja saya akan merawat mereka hingga mereka dewasa nanti, Retsu-_sama_. Saya akan mewariskan mereka kekuatan saya. Karena itu Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal peperangan besar yang telah berada di depan mata. Saya yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikannya."

Sunyi itu kembali terjadi beberapa saat.

Kemudian…

"Kalau boleh jujur saya khawatir dengan sikap anak pertama Anda yang berubah sejak ibunya meninggal. Kemarin Akio keluar dari desa tanpa mau memberi tahu pengawal ke mana dia akan pergi."

Rikudou Sennin menatap datar salah satu petinggi rumah besar bernama Retsu itu. Lagi-lagi ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Saya mengerti. Tapi tolong Anda percayakan anak-anak saya kepada saya. Yang tahu mereka luar-dalam hanyalah saya."

Wajah petinggi-petinggi itu mulai tegang. Sepertinya mereka mengerti tak seharusnya urusan keluarga dibawa dalam rapat mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya. Saya dengar Anda mengangkat salah satu klan dari manusia sebagai murid Anda. Kalau kami boleh tahu klan apa itu?"

"Mereka klan yang sangat kecil, hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang saja. Tak perlu khawatir, mereka tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyerangan lima tahun lalu."

"Ya, mungkin kau paham mengapa kami sedikit menginterogasimu tentang hal itu, Hiro-_sama_. Karena ini masalah krusial. Apa tujuanmu mengangkatnya sebagai murid?"

"Karena mataku tak pernah salah melihat masa depan…," jawab Rikudou Sennin dengan kata-kata yang mengambang.

"Begitu? Apa nama klan itu?"

"Klan yang tinggal di dalam hutan. Dan mereka memiliki kemampuan melestarikan hutan. Klan Senju."

"Sen-Senju? Senju Hashirama…," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia tentu familiar dengan nama klan itu. Salah satu keturunannya adalah pendiri Konohagakure.

"Ah ya, ayah dari Senju Hashirama, Senju Eita adalah murid Rikudou Sennin," sahut Kushina tiba-tiba.

Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi bungkam, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Jangan-jangan konflik yang terjadi selama ini berkesinambungan dengan hal-hal yang telah lama berlalu.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kita lompat lagi ke waktu setelah in," ujar Kushina.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Rikudou Sennin terus berjalan menuju hutan belantara yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat pertemuan tadi.

Tentunya diikuti oleh dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya dari belakang—tanpa ia sadari.

Dari kejauhan terlihat api yang cukup besar berkobar, Rikudou Sennin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap ke arah kobaran api itu. Namun ia sama sekali tak terlihat panik, dan kemudian melenggangkan kakinya kembali menuju ke sana.

Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan, tampak seorang anak berumur sekitar 13 tahun sedang berlatih _ninjutsu_ _katon_ (elemen api).

"Akio…," ujar Rikudou Sennin. Tentu saja ia mengenal anak itu.

"Ah ya, Naruto. Dia adalah anak sulung Rikudou Sennin," ucap Kushina pada anaknya.

"_Katon: Gouenka_3!" kemudian dari mulut anak itu keluar tiga bola api yang cukup besar, dan ketika menyentuh udara bola api tersebut bersatu. Ia membakar hutan yang ada di depannya.

"_Suiton: Hahonryuu_4!" Tak disangka-sangka Rikudou Sennin memadamkan apinya, dengan jutsu suiton (elemen air). Api seketika lindap begitu saja.

Akio pun langsung menatap ayahnya dengan wajah terkejut. Namun tiba-tiba airmukanya mengeras. "_Ada _(Ayah), mengapa apinya dipadamkan? _Ada _tak melihatku sedang berlatih?"

Namun Rikudou Sennin membalas perilaku tidak sopan anaknya itu dengan wajah biasa. "Jurus itu adalah jurus tingkat B. Bisa-bisa kau membakar habis seluruh hutan yang ada di Uzumakigakure. Mengapa tak berlatih di tempat Suzaku?"

"Aku diusirnya," jawab Akio ketus. "Huh, kalau begitu aku cari tempat latihan di luar Uzumakigakure saja."

"Kau mau keluar desa lagi?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _Ada_? Di sini sudah tidak ada tempat lagi yang bisa aku jadikan sebagai arena latihan." Akio sebenarnya masih terlihat kecil, namun perangainya nyaris sama seperti orang dewasa. Apalagi ditambah dengan sikapnya yang kurang ajar pada Rikudou Sennin.

"Kau bisa berlatih bersama _Ada_ di tempat Suzaku," ujar Rikudou Sennin.

"Tidak perlu. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, _Ada_. Aku akan menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri." Akio mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Lantas ia kembali menatap ayahnya. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan lebih kuat darimu!" Setelahnya ia pun _sunshin_ ke tempat yang entah di mana itu.

Rikudou Sennin terdiam sejenak melihat kepergian Akio, lantas ia menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat.

Naruto tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, dan apa yang sedang pertapa hebat itu pikirkan, yang jelas pasti banyak sekali hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Rikudou Sennin menggigit jarinya, membentuk segel tangan, lalu meneriakkan, "_Kuchiyose no jutsu_!" Ia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah. "Datanglah pelindung api dari selatan. Suzaku!"

Kemudian Naruto bisa mendengar pekikan seperti suara burung elang dari udara. Langit di atasnya tiba-tiba mendung, dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Tak lama keluarlah seekor burung raksasa berselimutkan api dari sana, yang lantas mendarat di tanah tempat Rikudou Sennin berpijak dengan kecepatan super.

"Wow. ini hewan _kuchiyose _dipertarungan dengan _Juubi_ dulu. Benar-benar indah, dan kuat. Berbeda sekali dengan Bos Gamabunta, dan Gamakichi," gumam Naruto takjub. Rasa-rasanya ia juga ingin memiliki hewan _kuchiyose _seperti itu.

Kushina hanya menahan tawa mendengarnya. Ia mengenal betul Gamabunta, yang dulu menjadi hewan _kuchiyose_ Minato.

Suzaku merentangkan sayap besarnya, dan memekik lagi. Setelah itu ia menghadap pada Rikudou Sennin, dan menunduk, sebagai tanda hormat pada tuannya itu.

"_Mae Govannen_ (Salam)," ucap Suzaku pada Rikudou Sennin.

Rikudou Sennin membalasnya dengan membungkukan kepala sejenak. Kemudian ia berdiri tegak kembali.

"Ada perlu apa, Hiro-_sama_? Anda memanggil saya ke mari."

"Yah, maaf. Ini juga tidak aku rencanakan sebelumnya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Hal penting."

Suzaku lantas diam, dan mendengarkan ucapan Rikudou Sennin.

"Kau sendiri mengetahuinya, Klan Uzumaki rata-rata memiliki elemen dasar angin, dan air. Elemen tanah, dan petir hanya beberapa. Yang lebih jarang lagi adalah elemen api. Aku bisa menggunakan kelima elemen karena mata ini. Dan aku mengerti, kau sangat menantikan pengguna elemen api selain aku, karena kau hanya mau menurut pada mereka saja."

Lantas Suzaku memberikan pendapatnya. "Saya memang hanya ingin menuruti pengguna elemen api saja, namun tentunya saya tak asal pilih. Karena api adalah elemen penghancur dimana penggunanya bisa diracuni nafsu ingin menang sendiri, dan menggunakannya untuk kejahatan. Saya memilih seseorang yang bisa menggunakannya demi kebaikan. Maka saya tidak akan ragu membagi kekuatan saya padanya."

Rikudou Sennin sedikit terhenyak dengan pernyataan Suzaku, namun itu tidaklah salah. Ia mengerti apa maksudnya. "Jadi kau menolak Akio…"

Suzaku terdiam sejenak, dan menatap tuannya dengan airmuka datar. Ia kemudian berujar. "_Yousei _itu sangat kuat, dan arif. Memang berbeda dengan manusia yang lemah, dan sombong. Tapi _yousei_ juga bisa tenggelam dalam kegelapan, dan menjadi makhluk yang bengis melebihi manusia. Anda tak perlu menyalahkan diri anda jika semua ini terjadi, meski _yousei_ mengetahui masa depan, mereka jarang ada yang bisa mengubahnya."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi _yousei _tidak sekuat apa yang selama ini dipikirkan oleh kalian. Mereka sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang rapuh. Terutama saat mereka kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Bersyukur mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi, meski di tenpat yang sangat jauh," jelas Rikudou Sennin. Ekspresinya seketika berubah sedih.

Tiba-tiba Suzaku mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat ekpresi tuannya itu. "Anda sendiri, sebenarnya paling takut membuka _rinnegan_ Anda untuk mengetahui masa depan. Sekarang mengapa itu Anda lakukan? Jika saya boleh mengetahuinya…"

Rikudou Sennin menutup matanya sejenak, "Hanya ingin tahu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak punya kuasa apa-apa."

Sejak tadi Naruto hanya diam, dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Itu karena ia ingin mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya secara detail.

Kemudian Rikudou Sennin berujar lagi, "Apa mungkin—apa mungkin suatu saat nanti akan kau temukan pengguna elemen api itu? Yang akan menjadi tuanmu menggantikan aku…."

Suzaku berdeham. "Tentu saja ada, saya yakin itu. Tapi saya tidak tahu kapan dia akan muncul."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyerahkannya padamu, Suzaku. Mungkin hal buruk itu akan terjadi, tapi aku rasa sudah saatnya generasiku yang melanjutkan perjuanganku. Aku ingin segera cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sakura."

Airmuka Suzaku pun menunjukkan rasa iba. "Anda memang sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura-_hime_…" Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal sosok istri tuannya.

"Tentu saja, seharusnya seribu tahun pun akan bisa kami lewati bersama-sama di sini. Namun apa boleh buat, semuanya telah terjadi…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami berempat pun akan menjaga tempat ini di keempat pintu masuk utama."

Bersambung…

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

**Monster Juunishi: 12 monster zodiac, Tikus, Ular, Kuda, Harimau, Kelinci, Naga, Babi, Sapi, Anjing, Burung, Biri-biri, dan Monyet. **

**Souzou Saisei: Jutsunya Tsunade, kalau di sini, aku jadiin jurus asli klan Uzumaki. Fungsinya untuk meregenerasi sel-sel tubuh sehingga menyembuhkan luka yang fatal sekali pun. Tapi karena terkena racun dari si monster Ular dari Juunishi di atas, istri Rikudou Sennin pun sulit mengeluarkan jurusnya.**

**Katon; Gouenka: Ninjutsu api rank B. Berbentuk tiga bola besar, yang disembur dari mulut lalu menyatu. Efeknya sangat dahsyat sekali. Bisa membakar 10 hektar hutan. **

**Suiton; Hahonryuu: Ninjutsu air rank B. Rikudou Sennin mengeluarkannya dari tangannya sendiri, tanpa harus ada air di sekitarnya. **

**Enam tubuh Rikudou Sennin: Berhubung agak-agak aneh jika di bahasa Indonesia-in, ini adalah jenis keenam tubuh Pain**

**God Realm**

**Animal Realm**

**Hell Realm**

**Asura Realm**

**Human Realm**

**Hungry Ghost Realm**

**Oh ya, jurus Uzumaki Sakura istrinya Rikudou Sennin memang kurang jelas ya. Tapi tenang aja, nanti kalian akan tahu di chapter nanti, karena bakal ada penersunya yang mungkin sudah ketebak bakal siapa hehehehe.**

**Chapter depan lanjutan Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki II, dan masa lalu Namikaze Minato, dan Uzumaki Kushina. Buat Sakura dkk, sabar ya, nanti bakal kembali ke sana kok ****.**


	8. Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki II

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge-<strong>_**fave¸ **_**dan review chapter kemarin ^^. Chapter ini masih mengisahkan tentang Klan Uzumaki, dan sedikit tentang kehidupan masa lalu Namikaze Minato, dan Uzumaki Kushina.**

**.**

_Air muka Suzaku pun menunjukkan rasa iba. "Anda memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura-hime…" Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal sosok istri tuannya._

_ "Tentu saja, seharusnya seribu tahun pun akan bisa kami lewati bersama-sama di sini. Namun apa boleh buat, semuanya telah terjadi…"_

_ "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami berempat pun akan menjaga tempat ini di keempat pintu masuk utama."_

_**.**_

**.**

Chapter 7

**Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki II**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya ini adalah pagi tersuram yang menyelimuti suasana Konohagakure No Sato. Padahal telah banyak orang berlalu-lalang yang dilihatnya, namun Ino tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa kini ia begitu gelisah.

Hari ini pun ia begitu malas membuka toko bunganya sesuai jadwal biasa, entahlah, yang jelas ia sungguh bosan. Ino membuka tokonya terlambat 30 menit dari hari biasa. Sejak tiga hari kemarin ia hanya berada di rumah. Anggota Tim 10 yang lain punya kesibukan masing-masing. Tidak ada misi atau hal lain yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berkumpul. Padahal rindu akan bersenda gurau dan bercengkrama dengan timnya sudah sangat menjalar dalam dirinya hingga terasa sesak.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Ino seraya membereskan pot-pot yang letaknya agak tak beraturan.

"Ada kok, kau harus ikut aku sekarang karena _Godaime_-_sama _ingin menyampaikan hal penting."

Pot yang sedang Ino pegang nyaris terjatuh tatkala ia menyadari sosok yang tiba-tiba berada di depan tokonya. "Shi-Shikamaru."

"Ya, memang kau pikir siapa?" tukas Shikamaru datar.

"Apa yang ingin _Godaime-sama _bicarakan? Apakah kita akan mendapatkan misi?"

"Memangnya aku tahu? Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Kau ikut aku sekarang, kalau tidak kau akan kutinggal."

"Eh? Ba-Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu meminta izin pada ibunya untuk menggantikannya menjaga toko.

Dan sikap Shikamaru masih belum berubah dari seminggu yang lalu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kau belum bosan untuk melihat sejarah leluhurmu, kan, Naruto?"

"Hm? Tidak juga, lagi pula aku sedang tidak dikejar-kejar oleh waktu," jawab Naruto tanpa emosi. _Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa waktu masih bergulir. _Ia mendengus kesal dalam hatinya. Semua ini begitu membuat pusing. Ia ingin tahu, tapi dalam satu waktu ia tak ingin tahu. Entahlah. Sepertinya akan ada rahasia yang membuatnya terhenyak.

"Kita berada di waktu sepuluh tahun setelah insiden Akio yang bertengkar dengan ayahnya—Rikudou Sennin."

Kushina dan Naruto kini berada di balairung Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure yang sangat luas. Pilar-pilar kokoh menahan langit-langitnya yang tinggi. Di sana serba berwarna emas. Singgasana yang megah itu sebenarnya milik pemimpin Uzumakigakure, tapi Rikudou Sennin diizinkan duduk di sana. Sebagai tanda jika ia dianggap setara dengan pemimpin Uzumakigakure.

"Aku sudah memutuskan tiga hari nanti, akan segera pergi ke _Valinor_. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan niatku ini."

Naruto melihatnya dengan serius. _Waktu sepuluh tahun? Tapi Rikudou Sennin sama sekali tidak terlihat tua. Jadi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan wanita ini._

Di depan Rikudou Sennin duduk dua orang lelaki berambut merah. Yang satu rambutnya panjang diikat ke belakang, yang satu dipangkas hingga di ujung leher. Yang satu berwajah sangat teduh, yang satu berwajah beringas sekaligus menyimpan suatu rahasia hitam yang mengerikan. Karenanya dengan melihat airmuka mereka, mereka dapat dibedakan. Padahal dulu mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua meski bukanlah anak kembar. Yang jelas ditubuh mereka mengalir satu darah persaudaraan kandung.

"Aku akan memberikan gulungan rahasia yang aku miliki. Di sana ada kekuatan rahasia yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk melindungi Uzumakigakure dan dunia ini," ujar Rikudou Sennin pada kedua putranya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa.

"Ya, Ayah. Tak perlu berlama-lama. Kau tidak akan memberikannya pada kami berdua, kan? Jadi, ayo sekarang kau bilang saja siapa yang akan kau pilih sebagai pewaris gulungan rahasia itu," ungkap Akio yang menyeringai; tak sabar menanti keputusan ayahnya. Ada hawa jahat yang mengitarinya, Naruto bisa merasakan itu.

"Jangan tak sabaran begitu, Akio. Gulungan itu yang akan memilih salah seorang diantara kalian berdua. Pada saat posisi matahari tegak lurus dengan bumi, kalian datanglah ke Menara Pusat Segel Empat Penjuru Mata Angin. Di sana takdir kalian akan diputuskan. Dan sekarang adalah waktu terakhir kalian melihatku. Hiduplah dengan bijak di dunia fana ini."

Akio dan Akira memberikan salam hormat terakhir pada ayah mereka sebelum Rikudou Sennin menghilang, dan tak pernah terlihat kembali di Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure.

"Rikudou Sennin pergi ke Valinor tiga hari setelahnya. Tak ada acara perpisahan yang mengharu biru, tidak ada keramaian. Ia sengaja pergi tanpa banyak orang tahu. Hanya Dewan Petinggi Uzumakigakure, dan kedua anaknya yang tahu akan hal ini. Ayo, Naruto. Kita ke masa di mana ini adalah awal dari kekacauan di dunia _shinobi_."

Sekejap saja Kushina dan Naruto sudah berada di sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, tak terlihat ujungnya. Menara itu terbuat dari intan yang sangat keras, berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari siang. Lantai di bawahnya yang terbuat dari intan juga; terukir pola segi empat yang di dalam sisinya terdapat bintang yang ekor-ekornya menunjuk ke empat mata angin: utara, selatan, timur, dan barat.

Segel itu adalah miniatur lambang bintang _Earendell_, yang memiliki empat ekor cahaya.

Di pinggir menara berdiri Akio dan Akira yang menunggu mandat datang. Ada juga Dewan Petinggi Uzumakigakure yang melihatnya di luar wilayah segel utama. Menjadi saksi peristiwa bersejarah ini.

"Setelah ini, takdirmu dan takdirku akan berbeda, Dik," ujar Akio dengan nada meledek.

Sementara Akira hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ungkapan kakaknya.

Lalu waktu itu pun datang. Menara Pusat Empat Segel Mata Angin berkilau hingga membuat silau mata yang melihat saat matahari tepat berada di atasnya.

Perlahan menara itu terbelah empat dari bagian tengahnya, kemudian terpisah perlahan. Pola segel empat mata angin bercahaya di keempat ujungnya. Masing-masing adalah warna yang melambangkan para keempat hewan buas, yaitu: merah di selatan, biru di timur, hijau di utara, dan putih di barat.

Naruto melihatnya dengan wajah serius. Di dekat menara itu kemudian muncul sebuah meja yang terbuat dari intan juga.

Kemudian Akio dan Akira beranjak menuju ke sana untuk menunggu petunjuk.

Setelahnya cahaya dari matahari yang lurus, perlahan-lahan menekuk ke bawah, semakin ke bawah sampai ia menunjuk pada satu direksi, yaitu...

"K-Kau...harusnya itu milikku!" Akio tiba-tiba menjadi geram.

Perlahan-lahan ada cahaya keemasan yang berkumpul mendekat ke arah Akira, semakin dekat...

Sampai Akio terlihat garang. Sebelum sampai di tangan Akira, cahaya keemasan yang adalah gulungan rahasia milik Rikudou Sennin itu direbut olehnya. "Ini adalah milikku. Jika ini diberikan padamu hanya akan menjadi sampah, kan, wahai pesuruh Rumah Besar desa terkutuk ini? Hahaha."

Dewan Petinggi Uzumakigakure terkesiap melihatnya, mereka semua berdiri, namun dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ Akio berada di depan mereka dengan membuat _kekkai_ dari api.

"Mau apa kau, Akio?!" teriak Miyazaki.

"Berisik! Ini bukan urusan kalian!" hardik Akio. "Nah, adikku mari kita selesaikan ini, kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku, aku akan memberikan gulungan ini padamu. Kita bertarung sebagai _yousei_ yang terhormat."

"Apa benar itu tujuanmu untuk sampai bertindak jauh, _Nii_-_san_? Kau juga sebenarnya ingin membunuhku, kan?"

"Hm? Hahaha. Kau sudah tahu rupanya. Ya, aku jijik melihat wajah rendahanmu yang rela menjadi pesuruh Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure. Kau memalukan ayah kita saja."

"Pesuruh?" tanya Naruto.

"Lebih tepatnya Akira menjadi penjaga Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure yang dibawahi langsung oleh ayahku. Tingkatnya setara dengan prajurit biasa. Itu ia lakukan untuk memperbaiki reputasi kakaknya yang dipandang jelek oleh desa. Ia ingin menebusnya dengan tidak mengambil kesempatan berdiri sejajar dengan Dewan Petinggi."

"Adik yang baik ya," komentar Naruto; menunjukkan rasa simpatinya.

"Baiklah siapa dulu ya akan memulai ya?" seringai Akio.

"Itu terserah, _Nii_-_san_, aku—"

"Kena!" tiba-tiba Akio muncul di belakang adiknya yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Cepat sekali!" lenguh Naruto yang terperengah melihat pemandangan itu.

Mulut Akira berlumuran darah; ia melirik sedikit ke arah belakang dengan raut wajah setenang mungkin. Padahal tak dipungkiri ia sedang kesakitan.

"Kau selalu membalas ocehanku, Dik. Itulah mengapa kau menjadi lengah. Dasar bodoh! Hahaha."

"Ke-Kenapa kau sa-sangat ingin memb-bunuhku? Kenapa k-kau sa-sangat membenciku, _Nii_-_san_?"

"Aaa... Apa Akira yang manis ini akan menangis? Hahaha. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu karena _Ada _hanya memperhatikanmu. Padahal yang paling hebat adalah aku! Kau hanyalah parasit yang memalukan leluhur kita! Sedangkan aku…aku adalah anak dari Rikudou Sennin dan Hokuto No Ojou!"

Akira menghela nafas dengan tenaga tersisanya. "_Nii_-_san_, sebenarnya kau begini karena _Memil_ telah tiada, kan?"

Akio tiba-tiba bergetar mendengarnya. Ia bungkam sesaat.

"Kau juga sedih mengapa _Ada_ juga harus pergi ke Valinor. Iya, kan?"

"Be-Berisik..."

"_Nii_-_san_ hanya pura-pura kuat sehingga melampiaskannya dengan amarah membara. Padahal dalam hati _Nii_-_san_ sangatlah rapuh."

"Kubilang diam!—eh?"

Seketika tubuh Akira berubah menjadi intan berbentuk manusia. Dan tubuh aslinya menendang kakaknya dari titik buta di atas kepalanya. Akio pun terpelanting ke bawah.

"Kau harus ingat bahwa di dalam diriku juga mengalir darah Rikudou Sennin dan Hokuto No Ojou! _Daiyamondoburēdo__ no jutsu_ (jurus serangan pedang intan)!" kemudian Akira menghentakkan tangannya ke bawah sehingga lantai yang terbuat dari intan itu berubah runcing menusuk-nusuk tubuh Akio.

Akio tidak terlalu sempat menghindar sehingga kedua tangannya terkena intan runcing itu. Dan gulungan rahasia yang ada di tangannya terlempar ke udara.

Akira mengeluarkan _jutsu_ angin penghisap dari tangannya sehingga gulungan rahasia itu datang sendiri ke tangannya.

Naruto yang memperhatikan pertarungan seru itu jadi bertanya-tanya. "Dari tadi mereka mengeluarkan _jutsu_, tapi mengapa tanpa segel tangan?"

"Itulah ciri-ciri Klan Uzumaki, Naruto. Kami menggunakan _chakra_ yang diambil tidak hanya dari tubuhh kami tapi juga dari energi dalam bumi. Dan hati kami yang bekerja untuk mengeluarkan _jutsu_ andalan kami. Sehingga tidak memerlukan segel tangan yang rumit," jelas Kushina panjang-lebar.

"Eh, praktis sekali. Hanya memikirkan jurusnya dan merapalkan saja?"

"Ya, setidaknya harus sesuai dengan elemen bawaan. Akira berelemen air, angin, dan tanah. Tadi ia mampu mengubah dirinya menjadi intan karena ada unsur tanah dan air dalam pembentukannya. Sedangkan Akio berelemen api. Kami lebih sering menciptakan pola segel dibandingkan dengan menggunakan segel tangan."

"Tapi bukankah itu curang? Bagaimana kalau lawannya manusia biasa?"

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Nah, tidak semua _yousei_ bisa melakukannya. Yang bisa adalah _yousei_ yang berhasil membuang lima dosa dari tujuh dosa yang tidak terampuni. Lagipula _yousei_ menggunakannya pada saat sedang terdesak saja dan juga ini adalah pertarungan antar sesama _yousei_."

" Eh?" Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu tujuh dosa yang tidak terampuni.

" Cih!" Akio lalu salto di udara untuk menghindari serangan dari bawah. Dengan cepat ia berdiri di Menara Segel Empat Mata Angin itu sambil menyerang Akira dengan api besar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Akira menghentakkan tangannya ke lantai yang terbuat dari intan yang kemudian terburai menjadi air. Menjadi perisai untuk menghindari serangan api kakaknya. Tapi serangan api yang bagai peluru itu begitu dahsyat, Akira sampai terbakar sedikit tangannya.

"Kau masih di bawahku, Akira. Baiklah, sekarang aku tidak akan main-main. Akan aku perlihatkan jurusku yang sesungguhnya," Akio lalu menghentikan tangannya di badan Menara Segel Empat Mata Angin yang sudah tertutup itu.

Tiba-tiba saja menara itu pecah berkeping-keping, dan segelnya otomatis terbuka. Lalu muncul lingkaran hitam yang semakin lama semakin membesar tepat di atas langit menara yang telah menjadi kepingan itu.

Keempat hewan buas yang menjaga Lingkar Luar Uzumaki terkesiap di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ada yang membuka segel."

"Bukan membuka, tapi menghancurkannya."

"Tidak mungkin, padahal segelnya mengandung kekuatan besar kita."

"Itu artinya pelaku menghancurkannya dengan sesuatu di luar kuasa kita, sesuatu yang sangat kita benci."

"Kau mendengar suara-suara seperti monster itu, Naruto. Mereka sedang berdiskusi," ujar Kushina di tengah pertarungan dahsyat ini.

Naruto memang mendengarnya samar-samar. "Siapa mereka"

"Seiryuu, Genbu, Suzaku, dan Byakko; _Shi no Ujigami_."

Akira dan seluruh Dewan Petinggi terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau pasti tahu, Akira. Jika seorang _yousei_ berhasil membuang tujuh dosa tak terampuni maka dia sudah disetarakan sebagai Tuhan. Jika hanya lima, dia bisa menjadi seorang Pertapa Sakti seperti _Ada_. Nah, bagaimana jika tujuh dosa itu tidak dibuang, melainkan disatupadukan di dalam hati ini?"

Akira mematung melihat ulah kakaknya yang sudah terlampau jauh. Angin besar pun mulai mengitari tempat itu. "I-Ini.. _Jigoku_ _Mon_ (Pintu Neraka)."

"Hahaha, tebakanmu benar, Adikku. Selamat datang di pintu di mana Sembilan Iblis Berjubah Hitam lahir. Bagaimana jika aku memanggil iblis yang lain, hm?"

"Cukup Akio! Kau keterlaluan!" teriak salah satu Dewan Petinggi yang kesemuanya masih terkurung di dalam _kekkai_.

"Hahaha, aku memang tidak bisa menundukkan _Shi_ _No_ _Ujigami_, tapi dengan kesembilan bijuu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup. Akan kubuka pintu yang menyimpan kekuatan hitam yang kalian benci! Desa ini akan aku hancurkan! Dan aku akan menguasai dunia dengan memiliki _bijuu-bijuu _itu! Hahaha!"

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal diam, Seiryuu. Ayo, segera kumpulkan kekuatan untuk melenyapkan _Jigoku_ _Mon_. Kau yang memimpin ritual," ucap Genbu pada pemimpinnya.

"Hei, yang pemimpin adalah aku, bukan Seiryuu!" protes Suzaku.

"Asal bicara kau, Suzaku. Sejak dulu akulah pemimpin di sini! Kau tahu itu," balas Seiryuu tak mau kalah.

"Rikudou Sennin sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi pemim—"

"Hentikan! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat!" Byakko berusaha melerai.

"Ya…ya… cepatlah, aku tak ingin lautku sekaligus tempat tidurku ikut hancur, hooaam," celetuk Genbu yang paling santai dan pemalas di antara mereka.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh mendengarnya, ternyata keempat hewan buas ini seperti anak kecil saja, suka bertengkar. Padahal suasana sedang kacau.

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Akio lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "_kai_!" kemudian warna hitam menyelimuti pola segel di lantai menara. Terus menyebar hingga hitamnya sampai di pusat segel di masing-masing lembah tempat _Shi no Ujigami _berada.

"Sial! Kita terlambat!" teriak Seiryuu. "Ayo, cepat kalian berdiri di masing-masing menara kalian."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

ROAARR!

"Apa itu?"

"Itu suara teriakan para _bijuu_! Mereka terpengaruh kekuatan hitam dari pintu sial itu dan ingin keluar dari sini! Bagaimana ini? Menghancurkan pintu itu kita perlu kekuatan penuh, tidak akan bisa membaginya untuk menahan _bijuu_," jelas Byakko yang terlihat panik.

Para _bijuu_ mulai mengamuk tak terkendali, mata mereka meradang merah. Berlari kesana kemari seperti ingin mencari tempat keluar. Dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari Uzumakigakure secara membabi buta; seperti hewan yang kesurupan.

"Mereka terpengaruh dengan kekuatan hitamnya! Bisa-bisa mereka keluar dalam keadaan ganas seperti itu, Seiryuu!"

"Terpaksa kita harus mengedepankan hal yang lebih penting. Kita harus menyelamatkan Uzumakigakure dari kehancuran. Kita harus memperbaiki segelnya karena menara itu telah hancur. Selain para _bijuu, _menara itu berfungsi juga sebagai penyeimbang bumi. Aku jamin Akio tidak akan membunuh _bijuu-bijuu _itu. Jika _bijuu-bijuu_ itu dibunuhnya itu perkara yang lebih serius," jelas Seiryuu berusaha menenangkan bawahannya.

_Shi No Ujigami _berdiri di menaranya masing-masing dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan. Mereka memusatkan pikiran ke Menara Pusat Empat Segel Mata Angin.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau kumasukkan ke dalam pintu yang penuh dengan penderitaan ini? Ah, bukan kau saja, tetapi seluruh desa ini! Hahaha." Akio merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah pusaran hitam di atasnya, membuat pusaran itu semakin membesar.

Perlahan-lahan pusaran itu mengisap apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ugh! Aku harus menghentikan ini. _Fuuton_: _Fuuryuudan No Jutsu _(jurus serangan naga angin)!" Akira mengeluarkan jurus elemen angin berbentuk naga besar yang menyerang Akio, tapi ternyata ada perisai aneh yang mengitari tubuh Akio, sehingga jurus itu membalik ke arahnya.

Akira tentu saja menghindar, tapi jurus itu kemudian menghantam ke arah Dewan Petinggi Uzumakigakure sampai membuat _kekkai_ apinya hancur.

"Miyazaki-_sama_!" teriak Akira yang panik.

"Tenang saja, Akira. Fokuskan dirimu pada kakakmu!" rupanya Miyazaki mengantisipasi serangan dengan menggunakan _kekkai _angin terkuatnya.

"Hahaha. Sekarang saatnya kau akan mati Akira! _Akuma gurippu te no jutsu_!(jurus cengkraman tangan iblis)!" lantas muncul tangan-tangan hitam yang jumlahnya tak terhitung keluar dari _Jigoku Mon._

Akira melesat-lesat susah payah menjauhi tangan menyeramkan itu. Tempat yang dilewati tangan tersebut tersentuh sedikit saja langsung terbakar api hitam. "Kalau begini seluruh Uzumakigakure bisa habis terbakar." Ia fokus ke arah depannya selama lima detik, tapi ketika itu datang tangan-tangan hitam dari belakang.

Sementara itu Naruto mendengar lagi _Shi no Ujigami_ berdiskusi.

"Ritual kalian lama sekali! Kalian sudah siap?!" seru Seiryuu dari tempatnya.

"Siap!"

"Aku menunggu aba-abamu!"

"Lakukanlah sekarang, Seiryuu!"

"Baiklah! _Fuuinjutsu_: _Kaze no yosumi_ (Jurus segel: empat penjuru mata angin)!"

Kemudian cahaya biru, hijau, merah, dan putih melesat dengan cepat ke arah Menara Pusat Empat Segel Mata Angin di atas tanah Uzumakigakure.

Akira mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Tangan-tangan hitam itu masuk ke pembuluh darahnya; menghentikan peredarannya perlahan-lahan. Membuatnya muntah darah berkali-kali. "Jadi ini akhir dari hidupku?"

Ia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia hampir akan mengubah dirinya menjadi ledakan air untuk menutup pintu neraka itu. Tapi sebelum itu cahaya empat warna muncul dari pola segel yang saling tersambung dan meluncur ke langit dengan kecepatan yang tidak terjangkau mata. Ia jadi memiliki ide lain.

"Tidak disangka mereka membantu, padahal aku belum bisa mengendalikan mereka," ujar Akira tersenyum lemah.

_Jigoku Mon_ seketika menghilang ketika Segel Empat Mata Angin utuh kembali. Mengunci ekor-ekor pola segelnya yang tadi sempat terbuka. Tangan-tangan hitam yang menyerang Akira pun melepaskan cengkramannya. Tubuhnya tergeletak di tanah.

"A-Apa?" Akio tampak kesal. "Kekuatanku terkuras 70% untuk membuka pintu ini. Dan _Shi No Ujigami _sialan itu menggagalkan rencanaku! Mereka masih menuruti pesan ayahku ternyata." Ia kemudian menyadari adiknya nyaris tak berdaya di tanah tak jauh dari pijakannya. "Ah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu berkecil hati."

Dengan _shunshin no jutsu _Akio berdiri di samping adiknya, dan mencekik leher Akira tanpa pikir panjang. "Bagaimana rasanya sekarat itu, Akira? Nikmat bukan?" ujarnya menyeringai.

"Heh, kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya aku, _Nii-san. _Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan _Ada _dan _Memil_," Akira malah tersenyum puas.

Akio jadi merasa ditampar. Ia lupa jika ia mati, ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, namun nafsu ingin memiliki kekuatan besarnya sangatlah besar. Membuatnya lupa akan hal yang berharga bagi dirinya. Tak disangka cengkraman tangannya di leher Akira melonggar. "K-Kurang ajar kau, Akira!"

Ia sadar Akira sudah tak bernafas lagi.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu jadi geram sendiri. "Tega sekali dia!" kemudian ia mulai mendengar suara-suara tak asing.

"Bunuh saja dia, Miyazaki-_sama_! Dia sudah membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Ia pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Membunuh sesama _yousei _adalah hal tabu. Aku tidak akan mengambil langkah ituSeiryuu-_sama_."

"Menyedihkan! Apa yang kau akan lakukan?"

"A-Apa ini? Uaa!" Akio tiba-tiba melenguh kesakitan. Rupanya ia diselimuti cahaya kehitaman yang menyerangnya dari bawah.

"Sudah cukup sampai di sini, Akio!"

Dari kaki Akio muncul sebuah segel berbentuk lingkaran hitam yang di dalamnya muncul satu mata yang membuka. "Aaarrgggg!" teriakan Akio semakin keras. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat dari gerakan cahaya hitam itu yang melesat-lesat dari arah tanah menuju ke atas.

"I-Ini..._kinjutsu _(jurus terlarang)... _Norowareta-me no mahō_ (sihir mata terkutuk)."

"Sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Akira membuat pola segel jurus itu tepat saat kau berdiri di sampingnya. Jadi aku tak membayar apa-apa, Akira yang telah membayarnya dengan membuat segel terlarang di bawah kakimu. Sepertinya memang ini hukuman yang pantas untukmu, Akio!" Miyazaki mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Akio.

"Api akan mengejarmu ketika kau menapakkan kakimu di sini. Penderitaan akan selalu menghantuimu sampai ke keturunanmu. Ditakuti, dikhianati, dikucilkan, dicacimaki...itulah yang akan kau rasakan di sana. Bercampurlah dengan manusia! Maka kau akan mengerti penderitaan yang belum pernah dirasakan _yousei_! Jadilah kau sebagai siluman _Tengu_ (siluman gagak)!"

"Dan kutukan ini akan kau bawa seumur hidupmu!"

Tubuh Akio pun terselubung hitam. "Uuuaaarrgghhh!" Ia lenyap perlahan-lahan dihisap oleh mata yang ada di bawahnya sampai mata itu tertutup.

Kemudian Miyazaki berbisik, "Kecuali jika kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu...kutukan itu akan lenyap. Tapi apa kau bisa hilangkan rasa dendammu, hm?"

Bencana itu pun lenyap seketika. Yang tersisa hanya puing-puing intan, sisa-sisa api Akio, dan jasad Akira yang wajahnya terlihat damai.

Miyazaki berlutut; memperhatikan Akira yang jiwanya sudah pergi ke tempat persinggahan terakhir para _yousei_. "Semoga Valar menjaganya dengan baik sampai ke Valinor." Ia lantas mengambil gulungan _jutsu _Rikudou Sennin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Akira.

"Miyazaki-_sama_!" terdengar geraman yang datang dari langit.

Seluruh _yousei _yang ada di sana menengadahkan kepalanya ke sana, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Kushina.

"Me-Mereka…" Naruto ternganga di tempatnya. Di sana ada Suzaku dan Seiryuu yang tubuh birunya nyaris memenuhi langit Uzumakigakure.

"Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja, Akio?! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut dengan hukuman melakukan hal tabu! Karena Akio memang pantas mendapatkannya. Apa tujuanmu mengirim Akio ke dunia manusia? Dia pasti akan membuat bencana di sana!"

Naruto menelan ludah; ia agak ciut melihat raut wajah seram Seiryuu dan Suzaku yang tampak tidak senang.

Kedua anggota _Shi No Ujigami _itu turun dari langit perlahan-lahan, lalu disusul oleh Byakko dan Genbu yang tiba-tiba hadir di sekitar mereka.

"Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk Akio," jawab Miyazaki yang tampak tenang.

"Alasan yang tidak bisa diterima! Para _bijuu _sekarang telah kabur ke dunia manusia. Ini bukanlah masalah sepele,Miyazaki_-sama_! Aku menjamin Akio akan membuat kekacauan di muka bumi, tidak hanya dia, tapi juga keturunannya."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kalian tidak mencegahnya?"

"Seenaknya kau bicara! Tugas kami memang menjaga _bijuu_, tapi yang punya kuasa atas mereka adalah kalian! Kami yang seharusnya tunduk pada kalian, tapi tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang layak menjadi tuan kami! Termasuk kau, Miyazaki -_sama_, meskipun kau kami anggap sebagai _yousei_ yang terhormat."

Perdebatan pun tak bisa dielakkan lagi. _Shi No Ujigami _tampak kecewa dengan keputusan lembek Miyazaki.

"Kami akan tertidur untuk jangka waktu seratus tahun. Dan kekacauan yang akan datang adalah tanggung jawab kalian, termasuk para _bijuu_!"

Perlahan-lahan _Shi No Ujigami _lenyap dari hadapan para _yousei_. Di saat itulah semuanya dirasa telah mencapai akhirnya. Mereka lari dari beban yang mereka anggap bukan beban mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, Miyazaki-_sama_? _Shi No Ujigami _memang memiliki rasa bangga yang tinggi pada dirinya sendiri, karena itu ia tak sembarangan tunduk pada _yousei_. Namun hanya kekuatan merekalah yang setara untuk melawan para _bijuu_." Salah satu Dewan Petinggi Uzumakigakure membicarakan hal yang sangat mendesak ini pada Miyazaki.

Tapi Miyazaki tampak tidak terlalu memusingkannya. "Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, kita lihat apa yang terjadi ke depannya."

"Haah, kenapa ia kelihatan seperti orang yang pesimistis?" Naruto tidak terlalu suka dengan gelagat Miyazaki yang merupakan kakeknya sendiri.

"Itu karena ia memiliki harapan lain," jawab Kushina.

"Harapan lain?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Naruto. Ayo, kita loncat ke dimensi lain."

Lalu tanpa Naruto sadari, mereka telah berada di medan perang lain. Melompat ke satu dimensi dan dimensi lainnya yang memperlihatkan hal yang menyedihkan.

Mayat _shinobi_ bertebaran di mana-mana, bergelimpangan darah, bangunan rata oleh tanah, kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi, anak-anak yang menangis karena kehilangan orangtuanya, rakyat biasa yang menjadi sebatang kara. Seseringnya ia ikut andil di barisan depan medang peperangan, belum pernah Naruto melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Tidak hanya manusia biasa, ia juga mengenal banyak mayat _yousei _yang bergelimpangan di sana.

"S-Sebenarnya a-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa di sini ada _yousei _juga?"

"Ini adalah Perang Dunia Shinobi Pertama, Naruto. Terjadi seratus tahun setelah insiden penyerangan Akio ke Uzumakigakure yang menewaskan adiknya. _Yousei_ ikut ke dalam perang untuk mendinginkan keadaan, tapi sayangnya tujuan awal yang mereka canangkan malah berubah lain. Mereka berbalik menjadi korban."

"Tapi ini sadis sekali…," rintih Naruto.

"Ini akibat dari _bijuu _yang datang ke dunia manusia. Sebagian memang ada yang takut dengan kekuatannya yang mengerikan, namun tidak sedikit juga yang menginginkannya; terutama para klan-klan besar _shinobi_. Mereka saling bunuh demi mendapatkan gulungan yang konon berisi _jutsu _untuk mengendalikan _bijuu_."

"Hanya untuk mendapatkan segulung kertas yang tidak diketahui kebenarannya?"

"Ya, karena ada yang memprovokasi."

"Siapa?" Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Coba kau perhatikan seseorang yang berdiri di sana."

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti direksi yang Kushina tunjuk. Ia melihat sesosok manusia yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di atas batu yang cukup tinggi. Ia berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang matanya tangkap; yang tampaknya ia kenali. "I-Itu…sharingan…"

"Dia adalah anak tunggal Akio, Naruto."

"A-Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal Akio sama sekali tidak memiliki sharingan, kan?"

"Sharingan itu baru saja lahir. Akio berubah menjadi seorang pria idaman para wanita. Menipu seorang wanita yang berasal dari Klan Hyuuga, salah satu dari klan kuno di dunia _shinobi _yang sampai sekarang masih eksis keberadaannya. Ia menikahinya karena hanya untuk memperbaiki dirinya yang dikutuk menjadi Siluman _Tengu_ oleh ayahku."

"Ma-Maksudmu…?" kini suara Naruto benar-benar tercekat.

"Keturunan tunggal Akio itu memiliki kekuatan baru bernama sharingan. Satu _doujutsu_ baru telah lahir. Ia hendak menimbulkan kekacauan kembali."

"Kalian semua makhluk bodoh! Sia-sia saja kalian saling menumpahkan darah, tapi tidak mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Kalau kalian ingin aku memberi tahu pada kalian di mana tempat gulungan sakti itu berada, kalian harus bersedia menjadi pengikutku," ucap Uchiha yang lahir pertama ke bumi itu.

Membuat Naruto sampai geram. "Sombongnya memang sudah keturunan ya." Ia mengingat sahabat lamanya yang merupakan seorang Uchiha juga. "Apa yang Uchiha itu maksud?"

Mata _scarlet _Kushina kembali menatap putranya. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini, Naruto."

Naruto menyadari tempat mereka berpijak telah berganti. Di depannya ia melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda dari Perang Dunia Shinobi Pertama. Matanya melebar, namun lebih melebar lagi ketika ia tahu di mana ia berada saat ini. "U-Uzumakigakure!"

Kushina memejamkan matanya. "Ya, aku lahir pada saat terjadi kekacauan ini, Naruto."

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau terus begini akan lebih banyak korban yang berjatuhan!" Naruto memperhatikan seorang _yousei _pria yang pakaiannya sudah compang-camping akibat serangan dari musuh.

"Mereka menyerang Uzumakigakure?"

Kushina menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan.

Terlalu banyak darah, terlalu banyak mayat, terlalu banyak yang terluka. Hal itu hanya membuat lubang kepedihan di dadanya makin melebar. Jadi, yang disebut awal mula kekacauan dunia _shinobi_ adalah seperti ini? Benar-benar kejam sekali.

"Ayo, kita serang menara berkilau itu. Gulungan jurus rahasia ada di sana!" perintah sang Uchiha pada pengikutnya. Pengikutnya tanpa banyak bertanya mengikuti.

"Bunuh para _yousei_!Jangan biarkan mereka tersisa!"

"Hancurkan tempat ini!"

"Ya, bakar sampai menjadi abu!"

Naruto menghalangi cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dengan tangannya. Cahaya itu…adalah kobaran api yang membakar titik pusat Uzumakigakure. Ia lantas menangkap dua sosok yang berdiri di salah satu bangunan Uzumakigakure, yang salah satunya ia kenali sebagai kakeknya.

Dua sosok itu adalah seorang pria dan wanita. Seorang kakak dan adik angkat yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk melindungi desa ini dari kehancuran.

"Sayangnya _Shi No Ujigami _masih betah tertidur. _Nii-sama_, maafkan aku sepertinya tidak ada cara lain."

"Apa kau yakin, Ruka? Bagaimana dengan Rin?"

"Aku menitipkannya padamu. Tolong jaga satu-satunya permataku, _Nii-sama_."

_Siapa wanita berambut merah marun itu? _Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

Wanita itu kemudian menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah sampai terbentuk pola dua segitiga terbalik berwarna merah jambu yang ujung runcingnya saling bersentuhan. Lantas ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meneriakkan sebuah jurus, "_Kinjutsu: J__ikan o hanten sa seru no jutsu _(jurus terlarang: jurus pembalik waktu!)."

Kedua pola segitiga itu kemudian membuka hingga tegak lurus dengan langit. Seketika muncul cahaya merah jambu di seluruh tanah Uzumakigakure. Langitnya yang membiru kelabu pun berubah memerah darah.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Badanku rasa-rasanya seperti meleleh!"

"Cepat cari dari mana jurus ini berasal!"

Semua terlihat panik, tak terkecuali Uchiha yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang jurus ini.

"Bawa Uzumakigakure dan penduduk aslinya ke dimensi lain!" teriak wanita itu lagi. Setelahnya ia memuntahkan darah segar yang membasahi baju _miko_ putihnya yang kini banjir darah.

"Ruka!"

"Selamatkan dunia, _Nii-sama_. Namárië (selamat tinggal)," ujar Uzumaki Ruka yang menghilang bersamaan dengan tangan-tangan putih yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Dan tentu Miyazaki mengenal betul pemilik tangan itu. Ia pun memanjatkan doa seraya memejamkan mata. Ekspresinya mengukirkan pedih yang tak terperi, "Semoga Valar menjaganya dengan baik sampai ke Valinor.

Kedua segitiga itu dengan cepat kembali ke tanah berlawanan dengan arah ketika terbuka, diikuti dengan tanah Uzumakigakure yang tiba-tiba longsor; membuat semua yang di sana panik. Mereka semua terperosok ke dalam tanah. Maka lenguh-lenguhan meminta tolong meletus ke udara karena mereka pikir ini adalah hari pembalasan yang telah lama didongengkan oleh para nenek moyang. Mereka tidak menyangka hari itu akan datang.

Seketika semuanya menjadi hitam. Ketika ada seberkas cahaya datang, para manusia menyadari wilayah peperangan tadi berubah menjadi daratan kosong. Mereka berada di tanah gersang padang pasir berwarna putih; hanya semilir angin yang menemani.

"A-Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Di mana kita sekarang?"

"Jurus apa tadi? Dahsyat sekali."

"Tidak tahu. Mengapa tempat ini menjadi kosong? Kemana para _yousei _itu pergi?"

"A-Apa kita telah m-mati?"

"Jangan bodoh! Jelas-jelas kita masih hidup!"

"Kalau kau merasa benar, tunjukkan jalan keluar ke tempat ini!"

Manusia-manusia itu saling bertanya dan saling mencaci maki dikarenakan ketidaktahuan mereka. Uchiha yang memimpin peperangan ini pun tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia juga baru merasakan jurus aneh yang ia tidak ketahui sejarahnya itu. Padahal ia sangat tahu tentang seluk-beluk leluhur yang telah membuangnya.

Setelah itu mereka menemukan jalan pulang dengan wajah ditekuk. Kecewa karena usaha habis-habisan mereka gagal total.

"Kelemahan manusia memang mudah terprovokasi, padahal kebenaran saja belum mereka ketahui. Sejak saat itulah _yousei _tak mau lagi ikut campur dalam permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh manusia. Kami terlanjur dibakar api amarah dan malah berbalik membenci manusia. Akhirnya kami semua memutuskan untuk pergi ke persinggahan terakhir di Valinor," ucap Kushina pada Naruto.

Setelahnya pewaris Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure itu bercerita seolah-olah kisah ini memang tidak ada ujungnya.

Meski banyak _yousei _yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke persinggahan terakhir, ternyata sedikit dari mereka masih ada rasa peduli terhadap manusia-manusia lemah yang sebenarnya masih memerlukan tuntunan. Untuk itu beberapa _yousei_, memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan di desa mereka. Salah satunya Uzumaki Mito—dayang-dayang rumah besar Uzumaki—yang merupakan keturunan Akira, yang nantinya menikah dengan Senju Hashirama. Mereka bermaksud menebus kesalahan itu.

Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Rin yang saat itu masih belia, kabur dari rombongan yang akan pergi ke Valinor untuk membantu sesepuh mereka mengendalikan kekuatan _bijuu_. Meski pada saat itu mereka tidak paham bagaimana caranya mengembalikan _bijuu_ ke Lingkar Luar Uzumakigakure. Dan tentunya hal tersebut membuat Uzumaki Miyazaki ikut membatalkan perjalanannya ke Valinor demi anaknya tercinta.

Naruto sampai tertegun mendengarnya karena ada satu deret nama yang ia kenali…Senju Hashirama.

"Dulu kami berpikir, menyegel _bijuu _itu sendiri ke dalam tubuh kami adalah hal yang tepat. Namun dengan begitu banyak pengorbanan yang kami lakukan, tetap saja peperangan masih saja menghantui dunia _shinobi _yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kedengkian ini. Untuk itulah kami yang tersisa sekarang, kembali ke tengah-tengah peperangan. Dengan kekuatan kami, kami bermaksud menyegel _bijuu-bijuu _ke tempat asal mereka. Karena kami adalah satu-satunya harapan…dan mungkin sekarang kau yang akan menjadi harapan kami, Naruto," Kushina memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Ada yang aku tidak mengerti," Naruto mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan, rupanya ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Senju Hashirama menikah dengan _yousei_? Itu kedengaran aneh di telingaku. Apakah bagi kalian para _yousei _itu hal yang dibolehkan?" entah mengapa Naruto menanyakan hal ini. Rasa-rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ya, itu adalah terlarang. Karenanya Uzumaki Mito rela menjadi manusia utuh, memilih tinggal di dunia fana. Yang tersisa hanyalah kekuatannya untuk menahan dan mengendalikan _bijuu_. Berbeda denganku yang tidak bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya sebab ada yang tidak rela."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi aku ini—"

"Kau adalah _Peredil_, setengah _yousei _dan manusia."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau aku memang _Peredil _mengapa sejak lahir yang aku ketahui aku adalah manusia biasa?"

"Maka dari itu sekarang aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Naruto."

"Perjalanan kita belum selesai?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia lantas mengibaskan tangannya ke atas. Seketika suasana berubah kembali.

"Kau ingin mengetahui kisah cintaku dengan Minato, kan?"

"Eh?" Naruto memandangi Kushina dengan mata melotot.

"Pertemuan pertama kami tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi aku bisa menjamin kisah cinta kami ini layak dijadikan novel lho," canda Kushina terkikih.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto memandangi sekitarnya. Ia pun sadar bahwa kini ia berada di sebuah ruang kelas yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. "I-Ini pekarangan akademi ninja." Kemudian ia memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil berumur 13 tahun dikerumuni oleh sejumlah anak laki-laki yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda.

"Hei, apakah benar di dalam tubuhmu ada kekuatan monster, Kepala Tomat? Kok kedengarannya menakutkan sekali, ya? Hahaha."

"Ayo, tunjukkan kekuatan dahsyatmu itu, apa kau bisa menghancurkan pohon di belakang kami ini?"

"Ah, palingan bohong. Kepala Tomat ini adalah perempuan yang payah, nilainya saja nyaris nol semua. Hahaha."

"Dan bercita-cita menjadi Hokage? Itu adalah cita-cita yang konyol sekali!"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam menahan amarah. "Apa aku kacaukan peredaran darah mereka saja biar nafas mereka sesak? Tapi kalau menggunakan kekuatan andalanku, aku akan membuka rupa asliku," bisiknya pelan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya maju beberapa langkah. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku memiliki kekuatan khas yang tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang. Masing-masing _yousei _memiliki kekuatan khas. Tapi kalau digunakan rupa_ yousei_-ku akan terlihat."

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Ya…karena aku ingin menggantikan tugas Mito-_san_ yang menjadi _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi pertama di Konohagakure."

"Ja-Jangan…"

"Ya, sebelum dirimu, akulah yang menjadi _Jinchuuriki _Kyuubi, Naruto." Kushina membeberkannya tanpa beban. Lagi pula hal itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

Leher Naruto serasa dicekik. "I-Itulah mengapa m-mereka mengolok-ngolokmu?" tanyanya dalam bisikan, merasa miris karena wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya itu bernasib sama dengannya.

"Pergi kalian!" Kushina kecil melempar anak-anak nakal itu dengan tomat yang ia keluarkan dengan jurusnya. Dengan ini rasanya cukup.

"Ah, beraninya kau melawan kami. Ayo, teman-teman kita sekap Kushina di rumah angker dekat rumahku! Biar setan di sana mengganggunya! Hahaha!" salah satu dari anak nakal itu siap-siap menjerat Kushina dengan tali. Diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang hendak menyerang Kushina dari segala arah.

"Apa boleh buat, tidak ada cara lain." Kushina hampir saja ingin memperlihatkan kebolehannya dalam bertarung, namun sebelum itu, anak-anak yang mengganggunya dilempari dengan tomat secara bersamaan.

"Waaa!" teriak anak-anak nakal itu yang tersungkur ke tanah karena serangan tomat ke arah kepala mereka.

"Tolol, beraninya melawan perempuan," hardik seseorang yang bertengger di pohon.

Naruto melihatnya dengan saksama. Semangatnya langsung naik berpuluh-puluh kali lipat ketika menyadari siapa seseorang itu, "Ah! _Otou-san_!" teriaknya seraya menunjuk ke arah Minato kecil yang sedang berusaha bergaya se-_cool _mungkin.

"Huh, si Pahlawan Kesiangan Minato," gerutu salah satu dari anak nakal itu.

"Akan kulaporkan pada Kepala Akademi, biar kalian disuruh membersihkan WC selama dua bulan."

Mendengarnya, anak-anak itu lari tunggang-langgang. Tak mau hal yang terjadi sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu terulang kembali. Karena WC akademi sangat-sangat bau dan menjijikan.

Setelah para pengganggu itu pergi, Minato kecil pun turun dari pohon menghampiri Kushina. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa repot-repot segala? Aku tak akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu," ucap Kushina dengan raut judes. Ia membuang muka dengan sengaja.

"Rupanya kau sangat galak ya?" Naruto melirik dongkol pada wanita _yousei _di sampingnnya. Tidak terima ayahnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ahaha! Apa boleh buat, aku menganggapnya sangat menyebalkan dan sok hebat." Kushina tertawa dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Takut-takut Naruto memandang negatif padanya, padahal ini baru di permulaan cerita.

"Eh? Padahal aku sudah berusaha baik padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau memperlakukan semua orang sama rata. Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih baik dengan orang yang tulus ingin menjadi temanmu," Minato kecil mengucapkannya dengan raut wajah yang polos sekali dengan senyuman selebar mungkin. Seolah-olah yang ia katakan memang berasal dari hati.

Sampai-sampai Naruto ternganga dibuatnya.

"Terserah! Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan anak aneh sepertimu!" umpat Kushina kecil yang segera lari ke arah hutan, meninggalkan Minato yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Haah, keras kepala juga dia."

Bersambung…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter yang sangat panjang ya hehe. Saya target bakal publish chapter ini dipertengahan Juni, tapi Alhamdulillah bisa diakhir Mei. Thanks to my handphone yang saya baru sadar bisa ngetik word setelah setahun lebih memilikinya :'). <strong>

**7 dosa tak terampuni, tentang dosa ini saya terinspirasi dari anime Fullmetal Alchemist yang beberapa bulan kemarin saya tonton. Well, saya lagi jatuh cinta sama anime itu dan karakternya bernama Roy Mustang. Saya lagi ada rencana buat **_**fic**_**-nya dalam bentuk oneshot hehe. Oh ya, saya masih agak ragu melanjutkan **_**fic **_**saya yang judulnya Shinjitsu no Uta, soalnya ada rencana plotnya mau saya pakai di novel fantasy pertama saya ^^a.**

**Oh ya Sakura dkk akan segera kembali di chapter 10 ^^. **

**Balasan untuk review non login.**

**X: hei, I really love your review, thanks so much :D. Padahal ide **_**fic **_**ini agak berat dan bukan yang difavoritkan para pembaca ffn. Terima kasih juga untuk memperhatikan kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di dalamnya, akan saya betulkan^^. Terima kasih, terima kasih sekali.**

**Untuk soal bahasa **_**yousei**_** motivasi saya sebenarnya hanya untuk estetika saja, dan saya langsung kasih terjemahan di sebelahnya biar pembaca langsung ngerti. Ya, agak-agak susah cari terjemahannya satu per satu, sih. Saranmu saya tampung **

**Berasyik-masyuk = bermesra-mesraan. Karena ceritanya memang berat akan saya pertimbangkan untuk bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti.**

**Untuk lamat-lamat itu saya salah mengartikan, saya ganti kata-katanya jadi samar-samar. Saya memang menyadari banyak typo dan kesalahan EYD di sini, nanti saya akan menyempatkan waktu untuk melihatnya kembali dan saya betulkan. Untuk dua bulan ke depan, masih banyak kewajiban yang harus saya dahulukan ^^. Makasih atas pembetulannya ****.**

**Saya mengambil ide fic ini dari film favorit saya sepanjang masa, LOTR. Jadi, karakter fisik **_**yousei **_**saya ambil dari suku peri di film itu. Dan saya belum pernah baca manga Inuyasha, untuk animenya juga saya jarang nonton ^^.**

**Untuk Madara dkk nanti kita lihat saja ya saya bakal punya plot apa untuk mereka hehe, yang jelas memang ada, sudah saya rencakan dari awal ketika membuat fic ini. **

**Sasuhina ca-em: Makasih udah review, iya ini chapter barunya ^^.**

**Anon: makasih udah review, untuk Uchiha Madara nanti akan diberikan kesempatan, dari awal buat konsep fic ini pertama kali udah saya pikirkan kok. Jadi harap bersabar ya ^^.**

**Eror boy: Makasih udah review. Untuk ide sih Alhamdulillah ada, cuma waktu sama **_**mood**_**-nya itu yang agak susah hehe. Ini chaper barunya ^^.**

**Silakan untuk komentarnya ^^**


	9. Forbidden Love

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from HEART. Semi-Crossover with the Lord of The Rings. Adventure/Romance/Fantasy. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality.

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure

**A/N: Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge-**_**fave¸ **_**dan review chapter kemarin :D. Chapter ini masih mengisahkan **_**full**_** tentang Namikaze Minato, dan Uzumaki Kushina. Oh ya saya nggak bosen-bosennya ngingetin bagi yang belum baca HEART, dibaca dulu ya, biar ngerti jalan cerita di fanfic ini. HEART ada di blog saya, linknya bisa kalian lihat di profil saya ^^.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

"_Terserah! Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan anak aneh sepertimu!" umpat Kushina kecil yang segera lari ke arah hutan, meninggalkan Minato yang terdiam di tempatnya._

"_Haah, keras kepala juga dia."_

**.**

Chapter 8

**Forbidden Love**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Hinata kembali berdiri di depan kamar yang Sasuke tempati di Menara Interogasi Konohagakure no Sato. Ia membawakan sarapan karena ia tahu betul makanan yang diberikan di sana jauh dari persyaratan empat sehat lima sempurna. Terlebih keadaan Sasuke masih belum pulih benar. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu.

Dan terdengar jawaban dari dalam. "Siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata dengan santai.

Pintu itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke yang memasang air muka datar. "Ada apa?" tanyanya seolah tak peduli.

Keberanian Hinata pun turun dua tingkat. "I-Itu…saya membawakanmu sarapan, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke mundur dan membiarkan pintu kamarnya tetap terbuka. Artinya ia mengizinkan Hinata untuk masuk. "Kau bisa menaruhnya di meja sana," ujarnya lagi menunjuk ke arah meja bundar tak jauh dari pintu.

Hinata pun menurutinya, menaruh rantang yang ia bawa di atas meja. Kemudian ia berniat keluar lagi, ia tahu Sasuke pasti sudah bisa makan sendiri. Dan firasatanya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mungkin saja menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu. "Saya permisi ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tunggu."

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang memandangi jendela di depannya. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau—mengapa kau bersikap baik terhadapku? Apa motif di balik semua ini?" tanya Sasuke yang matanya perlahan menoleh pada pewaris Klan Hyuuga itu.

Mata Hinata melebar, ia kemudian terdiam—nampak berpikir. Tapi kemudian matanya kembali mengecil. Ia sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Saya hanya ingin melakukan permohonan terakhir Naruto-_kun _kepada saya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ekspresi Sasuke kini mengandung emosi. "Jangan-jangan kau juga tahu—"

"Ya," Hinata memotongnya dengan cepat. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Naruto-_kun_. Tentang pembantaian Klan Uchiha yang sebenarnya…"

Mata Sasuke pun melebar. _Dari mana Naruto bisa tahu? Dan yang lainnya—siapa yang telah memberi tahu mereka? _Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya dianggap parasit oleh Konoha, tapi yang mengherankan, ada seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu ia kenal tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupannya—menawarkan kebaikan. Kalau memang karena Naruto—tiba-tiba ia sadar akan sesuatu. "Kau melakukan semua ini…karena kau mencintai Naruto ya?" tanyanya langsung ke inti.

Hinata tertunduk. Mengingat Naruto sebenarnya masih meninggalkan kepedihan di hatinya. "Saya—"

"Ah, sedang ada tamu rupanya."

Hinata dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Terutama Hinata yang menyadari siapa tamu tak diundang itu, ia langsung berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu Sasuke-_kun _ada di sini?"

Si tamu tak diundang terdiam memandangi Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian. "Jadi ada lagi Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang saling jatuh cinta, eh? Aku tak menyangka. Ini sudah sekitar 80 tahun yang lalu."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. _Apa yang dia maksud?_

"A-Anda salah paham, _Daimyou-sama_. Saya hanya mengunjunginya sebagai teman," Hinata lekas-lekas mengoreksi.

_Daimyou_ datang bersama dengan tiga Anbu _Ne _dan Koharu. Kedatangan mereka sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka. Dan kedatangan mereka sudah pasti membawa pertanda buruk.

"Tsunade mungkin lupa bahwa aku punya banyak mata-mata. Heh, jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku. Tua begini juga aku adalah pemimpin Negara Hi," ujar _Daimyou_ seraya membuka kipasnya. Seperti biasa ia selalu kepanasan di mana pun ia berada.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kau galak sekali pada, _Tou-chan_," ujar Naruto menunjukkan raut kesalnya.

"Wajar kan perempuan jual mahal sedikit? Apa lagi terhadap lelaki yang tidak terlalu di kenalnya," kedua alis Kushina terangkat. Memasang tampang menggoda.

Naruto memperhatikan tempat tersebut sudah berubah menjadi hutan lebat. Di sana ia melihat Kushina kecil tangannya diikat dan dikelilingi oleh _shinobi_ dari Kumogakure jika dilihat dari _hitai_-_ate_-nya.

"Apa yang mereka ingin lakukan padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan air muka khawatir.

"Mereka mengetahui aku adalah seorang _jinchuuriki_. Mereka ingin mengetahui kekuatan rahasia yang aku miliki untuk dapat mengontrol chakra _bijuu_."

Naruto memandangi Kushina lekat-lekat.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kushina pun menoleh. Ia tahu apa yang sedang putranya. "Pasti kau memikirkan tidak mungkin wanita sepertiku memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu, kan?" tanyanya menyulam senyum.

"Eh? Ahaha t-tidak kok. A-Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya," tukas Naruto yang terlihat gugup.

_Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dia pasti langsung mati kutu, _pikir Kushina dalam hatinya.

Kemudian pandangan mereka kembali pada Kushina kecil.

"Sial! Aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan kekuatanku sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa mereka tahu siapa aku," gerutu Kushina kecil. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mencabut tiga helai rambutnya. Berharap _shinobi_ dari Konoha yang menolongnya tidak kehilangan jejak. "Tapi apakah memang ada yang sudi menolongku?"

Rombongan Kumogakure tersebut terus berjalan melintasi hutan. Sampai pada akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti karena bom asap yang mengepul di sekitar mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Jejak kita tercium, sialan!"

"Jaga _jinchuuriki_ itu, jangan sampai ia lari!"

Para _shinobi_ Kumogakure itu terlihat panik. Mereka tidak menyadari seorang anak kecil beraksi diam-diam di antara asap. Dengan mulus ia memutus tali yang mengikat di tangan Kushina dan kemudian membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

"Baiklah sisanya serahkan sama paman-paman _Jounin_ di sana," ucap seseorang yang menggendong Kushina ala pengantin.

"K-Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa mencium jejakku?"

"Eh? Tadi aku menemukan beberapa helai rambutmu tidak jauh dari sini." Minato menyunggingkan senyuman yang sedikit membuat pipi Kushina bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu rambutku?"

"Karena tidak ada rambut lain seindah rambutmu. Warnanya semerah mawar, aku suka melihatnya," jawab Minato dengan jujur sambil menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya.

Pipi Kushina pun tambah bersemu merah.

Naruto sampai berbinar-binar melihat kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Aku membenci rambutku yang merah ini karena sering dijadikan olokan oleh anak-anak seumuranku. Ah, tidak seumuran sebenarnya, aku tua beberapa puluh tahun dari mereka. Hahaha."

Naruto bergidik ngeri; menelan ludahnya sendiri. _Sebenarnya umur dia berapa sih?_

"Tadinya tidak nyaman juga menjadi anak kecil begini. Tapi akhirnya aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena…"

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, menunggu jawaban.

"Karena aku ingin beranjak dewasa bersama orang yang aku cintai. Pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada Minato."

Ada perasaan senang yang tidak bisa Naruto lukiskan dalam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Tentunya seorang anak akan sangat bahagia jika ia dilahirkan dari dua orang yang saling mencintai. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, dan Naruto pun langsung menanyakannya. "Apakah _Tou-chan _tahu kau adalah seorang _yousei_?"

Kushina menatap Naruto terdiam. Raut wajahnya yang ceria kini berubah datar. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan, "Minato tidak pernah mengetahuinya, sampai Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga berlangsung."

Lantas mereka pun melompat ke dimensi berikutnya. Di sana yang terlihat lagi-lagi sebuah medan perang. Api yang menyala-nyala hingga mencakar langit. Suara wanita dan anak-anak menangis karena ditinggal orang terkasih. Gelimpangan mayat yang berlumuran darah. Kunai, pedang, pisau, dan panah yang berserakan di mana-mana.

Yang jelas pemandangan itu sama sekali tidak indah dilihat berlama-lama.

Kemudian Naruto melihatnya. Kushina, Minato, dan dua orang _shinobi_ yang tak ia kenal beristirahat di atas batu besar. Pada saat itu langit dikuasai malam.

"Kalau kau kebingungan, Naruto, sepertinya kau mengenal salah seorang dari mereka. Yang perempuan bernama Rin, dan yang satu lagi adalah gurumu, Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi? Kakashi-_sensei_?!"

Kushina mengangguk antusias.

"Apakah dia muridnya _Tou-chan_?"

"Ya, betul sekali. Dan yang itu adalah Rin. Dia yang kau temui pertama kali saat kau siuman di Uzumakigakure, Naruto."

Mata Naruto membulat. "Ma-Maksudmu dia sebenarnya adalah seorang _yousei_?"

Kushina mengangguk lagi.

Keempat _shinobi _itu bersembunyi di hutan yang cukup dalam. Perang sepertinya belum selesai.

"Seperti biasa, Kushina. Mawarmu memang obat yang paling mujarab. Padahal kebanyakan dari tumbuhan itu hanya dijadikan hiasan taman," ujar Minato seraya memandangi beberapa pokok mawar yang tumbuh di depannya.

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau harus ingat jika aku bisa menumbuhkan mawar yang beracun juga," kemudian ia tersenyum sejenak. "Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Minato. Kudengar muridmu ada yang tewas, dan satu lagi kehilangan matanya. Aku turut berduka cita," ujarnya yang sedang membalut tangan Minato yang terluka dengan perban.

"Yah, baguslah kau datang. Supaya aku bisa terhibur sedikit," ucap Minato tersenyum tipis. Ia memandangi tangannya yang sedang diperban dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kemudian Kushina meletakkan tangannya di pipi Minato, dan membawanya agar menoleh padanya. "Kau sangat kelelahan, lebih baik besok saja kita kembali ke Konoha. Murid-muridmu juga sepertinya sudah tidak mampu bertarung lagi," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang cukup membuat Minato berbunga-bunga.

Karena baginya Kushina sangat cantik. Dan kecantikannya akan bertambah kala ia tersenyum.

"Ya," Minato mengangguk. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah tegas, matanya setajam elang. Ia mengeluarkan _kunai_-nya; melempar ke arah depan.

Kushina, Kakashi, dan Rin langsung pada posisi bertarungnya.

"Ah, kita ketahuan. Memang _Konoha_ _no_ _Kirou_ _Senkou_ sangat hebat."

Lalu di depan mereka muncul _shinobi_ bertopeng yang jumlahnya puluhan.

"Mereka dari Iwagakure!" seru Kakashi.

"Serahkan padaku," Minato sudah siap-siap menyerang.

Namun Kushina menahannya. "Kau sudah kehabisan banyak _chakra _karena membunuh sekitar ratusan _shinobi _Iwagakure tadi siang. Sebaiknya kita mundur, Minato."

"Tapi kita terkepung, tidak ada waktu untuk lari. Begini saja, kau bawa Rin dan Kakashi lari dari sini. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka," Minato memberi saran.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" seru Kushina. Ia terkadang dongkol dengan sikap Minato yang ingin menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Lama sekali kalian berdiskusi, kalau begitu kami saja yang memulainya ya," _shinobi _Iwagakure itu menyeringai sebelum menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Sial! Di saat malam begini jurus mereka itu sulit untuk—eh? Ugh!"

"Minato!"

"_Tou-chan_!" Naruto juga malah ikut panik melihat ayahnya diserang dari arah yang tak terduga.

Tapi Minato tak mempedulikan luka di tangan kirinya, ia melakukan serangan berputar. Lalu maju dua langkah ke belakangnya. Dan…

ZRATS!

Satu _shinobi _Iwagakure telah berhasil dilumpuhkan, namun puluhan lainnya pun menghilang bersamaan.

Kemudian Kushina melemparkan mawar beracunnya ke beberapa arah yang berbeda. _Shinobi _Iwagakure yang terkena tangkainya yang tajam dapat terlihat kembali, lalu semaput ke tanah.

"Jangan sampai terkena mawarnya. Berbahaya!"

Kushina lantas berdiri di dekat Kakashi dan Rin. Ia menyeret keduanya di sekitar pohon. "Tak ada cara lain, bisa-bisa di antara kita ada yang mati di sini. Minato! Mundurlah ke belakangku!"

Hanya saja Minato seperti tidak menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Kushina merasakan hawa membunuh dari arah depan Minato. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke depannya.

Uhuk!

"Kushina!" Minato tak bisa menahan kepedihannya ketika melihat Kushina memuntahkan darah segar. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kushina yang perlahan-lahan lunglai.

"Tenang saja, Minato. Kau tahu sendiri lukaku mudah disembuhkan."

"Minato sudah lama mengetahui jika aku adalah _jinchuuriki _Kyuubi. Dan dia adalah orang yang pertama kali membuka hatinya untukku, disaat yang lain malah berlari ketakutan."

Naruto terdiam mendengar apa yang diutarakan ibunya itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain ya?" Kushina yang baru saja ditusuk kunai oleh _shinobi _Iwagakure tiba-tiba berdiri tegak. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya perlahan.

DASH!

UWAAA!

Minato dan Kakashi sangat terkejut melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Para _shinobi _Iwagakure itu berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi lehernya seolah-olah dicekik dengan kuat.

Kemudian cahaya kemerahan menyelimuti mereka. Kushina menghilang di balik cahaya itu. Lalu ia kembali menghadap Minato dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya seluruh _shinobi _Iwagakure itu ke tanah. Mereka semua telah mati.

"Ka-Kau…" Minato memperhatikan Kushina dengan wajah bercampur antara kaget dengan takut. Ia belum melihat Kushina yang seperti ini. "Aku telah membaca sejarahnya…ciri-cirinya juga sama. Tapi mereka tidak mungkin ada, kan? Mereka hanya legenda, k-kau adalah…"

Kushina memandang Minato dengan air muka sedih. Ia kembali mengaktifkan _genjutsu_-nya dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"_Yousei…_"

"_Tou-chan _mengetahui jika kau adalah _jinchuuriki_, tapi tidak mengetahui jika kau adalah _yousei_…," lirihnya.

Kushina mengangguk perlahan.

Lalu angin kencang berhembus di tempat mereka. Ada cahaya merah lain yang datang. Kemudian memunculkan sosok asing yang jarang terlihat di muka bumi ini. "Kushina, kau melanggar perjanjian. Kau malah menunjukkan sosokmu sebenarnya pada manusia-manusia ini. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan. Kau harus mengikutiku pergi ke _Valinor_."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia ayahku."

"Eh?"

Kemudian layar putih kembali muncul di antara Naruto dan Kushina.

"Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Rin?" tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran.

"Ayahku tidak membuka rahasia Rin karena wujud aslinya tidak terbongkar. Tapi yang tidak bisa kupungkiri ayahku benar-benar murka."

Lantas tempat mereka beralih ke sebuah jembatan besar yang tidak jauh dari hutan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang putriku dan alasannya untuk mengemban tugas yang sangat konyol ini. Sejak dulu aku tak pernah merelakannya menjadi _jinchuuriki _Kyuubi. Dia kabur dari kampung halamannya tanpa bisa aku cium jejaknya. Beruntung dia memperlihatkan wujud aslinya, aku langsung bisa menemukannya."

Minato terdiam memandangi sungai kecil di bawah jembatan yang ia pijaki.

"Dan dia malah jatuh cinta dengan salah seorang manusia. Kau tahu? Itu adalah sangat terlarang."

"Tapi Senju Hashirama dan Uzumaki Mito—"

"Bersatunya mereka hanya mengantar malapetaka. Hashirama meninggalkannya lebih dulu, dan Mito tetap hidup sampai tua renta. Dia pikir semua _yousei _akan mati jika pasangannya juga mati. Aku tidak ingin putriku mengalami hal yang sama. Kalian adalah makhluk yang senang menumpahkan darah demi apa yang belum tentu mutlak milik kalian!"

Minato semakin menunduk, ia lalu memandangi Pemimpin Uzumakigakure itu dengan tak gentar. "Kushina adalah perempuan yang hebat. Dia telah banyak menyelamatkan manusia di sini. Anda seharusnya tidak meragukan kemampuan yang dimilikinya."

Wajah Miyazaki semakin mengeras, "Kalau bayarannya adalah nyawa putriku, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terus berlangsung. Biarkan dia pergi. Dia bukanlah milikmu, tapi milik klannya."

Minato tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia telah kalah. Kalah dalam mempertahankan kekasihnya agar selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau kembali ke Uzumakigakure?" tanya Naruto yang mulai geram terhadap seorang _yousei_ yang menurutnya sombong itu.

Kushina mengangguk perlahan. "Tak hanya itu, aku juga harus pergi ke _Valinor_. Aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini."

Lalu dimensi itu berpindah ke tempat lain, yang bagi Naruto sama sekali tak asing.

Melihat bangunan-bangunannya Naruto langsung mengetahui di mana ia berada. "Konohagakure…"

"Minato… Minato…"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Terlihat wanita berambut merah mawar lebat yang berlari mengejar seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Susah payah ia mengejar, sampai ia berhasil meraih bahu lelaki itu. Syukurlah lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan jurus ruang hampanya untuk kabur darinya.

"Minato!" Kushina langsung menggenggam kuat tangan lelaki itu. "Kita perlu bicara!"

Minato tetap membuang muka.

"Tatap aku!" dengan tergesa Kushina menyentuh dagu Minato dan menggerakkannya untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Biru langit pun bertemu dengan merah darah. Betapa ia merindukan mata yang menyimpan semangat itu. "Mengapa kau menjauhiku sejak insiden itu?"

"Semuanya sudah jelas; kau akan kembali ke Uzumakigakure. Dan hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini." Minato hendak pergi, namun Kushina tetap menahannya.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal ini? Kau tidak benar-benar menyerah, kan? Namikaze Minato tidak pernah menyerah terhadap apa pun," lirih Kushina yang hampir menangis.

"Lihatlah kenyataan, Kushina. Kau seorang _yousei_ dan aku adalah manusia biasa. Apakah aku pantas bersamamu?"

Mata Kushina membelalak.

"Apakah kita akan bahagia sampai akhir hayat kita?"

Kushina terdiam di tempatnya.

"Lihat, kau sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa masa depan kita nanti."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya? Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" terdengar nada putus asa dari suara ini.

Sampai-sampai Minato kembali membuang muka. "Ya, harus sampai di sini."

"Katakan pada mataku langsung, Minato, jika kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku."

Minato pun menatap Kushina dengan wajah datar. "Aku sudah menyetujui perjodohanku dengan _kunoichi_ asal Kirigakure, Mei Terumi."

Kushina mundur beberapa langkah; kakinya terasa lemah mendengar berita yang menurutnya tak masuk akal ini. Ia menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pulanglah, Kushina. Ayahmu sedang menunggumu."

"_Tou-chan_ payah!" umpat Naruto yang tingkahnya bak melihat tontonan drama. Mungkin saja jika ini diibaratkan sebagai sebuah drama dan diperankan oleh orang lain, ia tidak akan pernah seemosional ini. Tapi sayangnya drama ini dimiliki oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan ia tentu merasa sedih karenanya.

Kushina dan Naruto pun melompat ke dimensi lain. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah hutan lebat yang pohon-pohonnya begitu tinggi, nyaris mencakar langit. Dan yang dilihat hanyalah hijau, tak ada warna lain, kecuali lampion-lampion yang dibawa oleh sebuah rombongan asing yang Naruto tidak kenal.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka adalah _yousei_ yang akan pergi ke _Valinor_ melalui Laut _Aear_. Dan mereka tidak akan kembali."

"Kau ikut?"

"Ya, aku di barisan paling depan. Ayo, kemari, Naruto." Kushina mengajak Naruto untuk mendekat sedikit ke arah rombongan _yousei _yang berjalan beraturan melintasi hutan belantara.

Para _yousei _itu memakai jubah merah marun, tak terkecuali Kushina yang berada di depan barisan bersama dengan ayahnya. Kepalanya tertutupi kain kudung yang tersambung dengan jubahnya.

Para keturunan kerajaan Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure menggunakan kuda, sedangkan sisa dari mereka berjalan kaki perlahan.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang tak pernah dimakan usia itu dengan saksama. Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan; wajah mereka begitu damai.

Lalu pada saat di persimpangan jalan Kushina memberhentikan kudanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menyadari ada seorang anak kecil lelaki yang melintas di depannya. Anak kecil itu entah dari mana datangnya, tapi terlihat nyata. Mata merah Kushina mengikuti ke mana anak kecil itu berlari. Semakin menjauh, sosok anak kecil itu semakin transparan.

Kushina pun melihat ada sebuah fatamorgana di sana. Ada sebuah tempat yang muncul, tempat yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang lelaki berambut warna kuning berdiri membelakanginya, memandangi pahatan wajah yang ada di tebing yang sedang dipandanginya.

Di belakangnya anak kecil tadi—yang memiliki rambut berwarna kuning juga—memanggilnya, "_Otou_-_chan_!"

Lelaki itu pun menoleh pada anak kecil itu. Dan ia menggendong si anak kecil dengan antusias; menciumi pipinya yang gembil. Anak kecil itu kini memandangi Kushina seraya tersenyum. Mata hijaunya gemerlap menatapnya lugu. Disadarinya anak kecil itu memanggilnya dengan suatu panggilan yang tidak ia duga-duga…

Kushina tak terlalu mengenal wajah lelaki itu karena ada seberkas cahaya yang menghalangi. Tapi ia tidak mengalihkan matanya dari sana beberapa menit. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Saat membukanya lagi, pemandangan itu telah menghilang. Ia pun melihat tempat tadi hanyalah ruang-ruang di antara pohon yang berdiri tegak lurus dengan langit.

"Siapa anak kecil itu? Kalau itu aku mengapa matanya berwarna hijau?"

Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

Kushina yang bergabung dengan rombongan klannya itu pun akhirnya berani mengambil keputusan.

"Kushina."

Kushina menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Rupanya itu ayahnya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu. Kau hanya memperlambat laju rombongan yang lain."

"Aku akan pergi ke Iwagakure; membatalkan pernikahan Minato, _Ada _(Ayah)."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Miyazaki terlihat marah.

"Tadi aku melihat masa depanku di antara pepohonan. Dan pohon-pohon ini tidak pernah berdusta." Kushina pun berbalik arah, dan segera keluar dari rombongannya. Ia memacu cepat kudanya, meninggalkan ayahnya seorang diri yang tak berkutik di tempat.

"Ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya, Naruto."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Lantas tempat itu pun berubah di sebuah tempat yang bangunannya terbuat dari kristal-kristal. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan serius, ia langsung menyadari jika bangunan itu terbuat dari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat air yang mengalir. "Wow!" serunya. Ia pun menyadari sosok perempuan berambut merah mawar yang berlari di depan bangunan itu dengan terburu-buru.

Kushina lalu melepas jubah yang ia kenakan untuk mempercepat larinya.

Sesampai ia di pintu ada dua orang penjaga yang mencegahnya masuk ke dalam

"Mau apa kau? Tidak ada yang boleh masuk, prosesi pernikahan sudah dimulai dari—uwaaa…!"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!"

Naruto sampai ngeri melihat penjaga itu lunglai ke lantai seperti habis kena cekik. Padahal yang ia lihat Kushina sama sekali tidak menyentuh lehernya. Bahkan jarak mereka terpaut sejauh lima meter. Perempuan itu tak peduli wajah asli _yousei_-nya terlihat. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menghentikan upacara pernikahan itu.

Kushina lalu meninju dinding yang terbuat dari kristal tersebut. Lalu air pun menyembur deras keluar dari sana. Ia membuat beberapa segel tangan dan berlari ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. "_Suiton_: _Suiryuudan no jutsu_!"

Dan muncullah air berbentuk Naga yang menghantam pintu. Pintu tersebut seketika hancur berkeping-keping. Dan seluruh orang di dalam bangunan pun menoleh ke arah Kushina. Ia sudah mengubah wajahnya kembali menjadi manusia biasa. "Hentikan pernikahan ini!"

"Kushina," ujar Minato yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak merelakan kau menikah dengan wanita itu, Minato. Dan aku tahu betul kau tidak menginginkannya juga. Jadi, berhentilah berpura-pura!" Kushina mendekat perlahan. Matanya terpanah lurus ke mata biru Minato yang terlihat berkabut.

"Minato-_kun_, kita sudah melakukan perjanjian pernikahan. Kau sekarang telah menjadi suamiku, kau tahu itu!" Mei Terumi yang mengenakan _irotomesode _serba biru langsung berdiri di samping Minato. Ia menatap tajam Kushina. "Dan kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Minato dariku!"

Tiba-tiba Kushina memutuskan untuk pindah ke dimensi lain.

"Eh, mengapa hilang? Padahal tadi sedang seru-serunya," ujar Naruto yang kecewa.

Kushina tersenyum paksa. "Ahaha. Sebenarnya aku muak sama kejadian ini dulu. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Benar-benar konyol!"

Naruto mendengus kesal. _Apanya yang konyol sih? Cuma pertarungan dua orang perempuan yang sedang memperebutkan seorang laki-laki._

Kemudian latar putih itu kembali menunjukkan sebuah pemandangan. Sekarang mereka berada di atas Menara Hokage, bangunan paling tinggi di Konohagakure.

Naruto memicingkan mata. Dilihatnya sepasang wanita dan pria yang berdiri berhadapan. Tampak mesra sekali.

"_Ne_, akhirnya kau menjadi Hokage juga, Minato. Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi lagi, kan?"

Minato menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya. Ia memotong bagian tangkainya yang berduri, lalu menyematkan sisa bunga mawar itu di telinga kanan Kushina. Ia lalu mengangguk. Memperlihatkan cengirannya yang sangat khas. "Kalau memang malapetaka itu benar-benar ada, aku tidak akan takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Dan kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Ia membelai anting mawar yang tersemat di telinga istrinya. "Ini anting hadiah pernikahan dari ayahmu, kan? Indahnya. Seindah dirimu, _Konoha_ _no_ _Rosu_ _Akai_."

Kushina tertawa geli. "Kau tidak setuju dengan, _Akai_ _Chisio_ _no_ _Habanero_?"

"Tidak, menurutku itu terlalu menyeramkan," canda Minato.

Kushina memukul perlahan dada Minato; ia ikut tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekap suaminya itu dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekarnya. Setelahnya perlahan ia berbisik di telinganya. "Aku ada sebuah kabar untukmu, Minato."

"Eh, apa?"

"Ssstt…" Kushina menahan tubuh Minato agar tetap berada di pelukannya. Ia berbisik kembali. "Kau akan menjadi ayah."

Minato langsung melepas pelukannya pada Kushina dengan eskpresi tidak percaya. "Ma-Masa?"

Kushina mengangguk antusias.

Minato tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia lalu menggendong tubuh Kushina; berputar-putar tidak peduli ia nanti akan pusing, meluapkan kegembiraannnya. Sepasang sejoli itu tertawa bersama-sama. Tawa yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Naruto mengusap air matanya yang terlanjur turun. Ia terharu melihat kedua orangtuanya bahagia. Sebenarnya ia ingin memanggil wanita yang sekarang berada di sampingnya dengan sebutan ibu, namun ia masih gengsi untuk melakukannya.

Kemudian layar putih kembali menghiasi padangan Kushina dan Minato.

"Dari sini, aku akan memperlihatkanmu bagaimana kejadian penyerangan Kyuubi di Konohagakure. Saat itu adalah malam pada waktu kau dilahirkan," ujar Kushina memperingatkan.

"Eh?" Naruto agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi kurasa kau perlu mengetahuinya. Kau siap?"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

Latar pun berubah di sebuah goa yang Naruto tak tahu di mana. Ia meringis mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang pada akhirnya ia sadar itu adalah teriakan Kushina. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ah, belum pernah melihat wanita melahirkan?"

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. "Memang apa yang kau lahirkan?"

Kushina menahan tawanya sendiri. "Aku melahirkan dirimu, Naruto."

Mata biru Naruto melebar. Ia lantas menutup kupingnya lagi ketika mendengar teriakan yang tak kalah kencang dibanding tadi. Ia memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang memegangi perut ibunya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?" tanya Minato yang khawatir melihat keadaan istrinya yang kesakitan. Penuh peluh dan tangisan.

"Kau fokus saja pada kewajibanmu menahan segelnya, Minato. Jangan memasang tampang memelas seperti itu. Kau adalah Hokage Keempat!"

"Ugh, Kyuubi mulai melawan," lirih Minato. Ia berusaha dengan keras agar segelnya tetap terjaga.

"Apa yang _Tou-chan _lakukan?"

"Minato menahan segel Kyuubi agar tidak terbuka karena pada saat melahirkan segelnya menjadi lemah. Dan ini adalah hal yang sangat rahasia sehingga aku melahirkan di sini, bukan di rumah sakit seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi rupanya kami tak punya kuasa…"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Karena ada yang mengetahui rahasia ini," jawab Kushina seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Cepatlah keluar, Naruto! Kasihan ibumu!" teriak Minato yang tenaganya hampir habis menahan perlawanan Kyuubi yang ingin keluar dari segelnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar teriakan Kushina dibarengi dengan teriakan lain yang tampak asing.

"Selamat, Hokage-_sama_. Seperti yang telah diprediksi, bayi laki-laki yang sehat."

Minato langsung menatap bayi yang menangis kencang itu yang sedang digendong oleh Biwako, istri Hokage Ketiga yang membantu persalinan. "Aku jadi ayah," lirihnya menitikkan air mata. "Eh? Mengapa telinganya agak runcing begitu?"

Biwako lalu membawa bayi Naruto kepada Kushina yang tampak kelelahan.

Kushina memperhatikan bayinya dengan saksama. "Dia…_yousei_…"

Minato yang masih kaget kembali bertanya. "Aku bukannya tidak senang, Kushina. Tapi bukannya kau telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Mengapa Naruto—"

DUAG!

Biwako dan pembantunya terkulai di lantai, sementara Naruto sudah berpindah tangan ke orang asing yang menggunakan topeng—yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu goa. "Serahkan _jinchuuriki _itu padaku, Yondaime. Kalau tidak anak ini akan kubunuh."

"Siapa kau?" Minato berusaha tetap tenang. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Kushina yang mengerang kesakitan. Segelnya lama-lama terbuka. _Aku harus bergerak cepat._

SSAATTT

Pria bertopeng itu melempar Naruto ke atas. Dengan sigap Minato mengambilnya, hanya saja kemudian ia menemukan beberapa bom kertas menempel di kain yang menutupi tubuh bayi Naruto.

Minato pun melesat cepat keluar goa.

"Minato! Naruto!" teriak Kushina yang panik. Ia merasakan bom itu meledak dengan dahsyatnya.

"Sialan!" Naruto sungguh geram melihat pemandangan itu. Ia ingin menolong, tapi sekarang ia agak waras untuk menyadari bahwa kejadian di depannya ini hanyalah proyeksi dari masa lalu. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Minato memeluk bayi Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan jurus ruang hampa untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia meletakkan Naruto di tempat tidur, dan menutupi tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. "Kau tunggu di sini ya, Naruto. Aku akan menyelamatkan ibumu."

Minato berjalan ke arah lemari. Mengambil jubah kebesarannya dan mengenakannya. Jubah Hokage Keempat.

Kushina dan Naruto berpindah tempat lagi ke sebuah lapangan di mana Kushina diikat.

"Kau menganiaya wanita yang baru melahirkan ini. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan mencabikmu sampai mati," ujar Kushina yang tidak takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pria bertopeng itu.

"Aku mengakui jurusmu itu memang menakutkan, tapi yang namanya penjahat selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kau harus tahu itu." Ia lalu mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya. "Ayo, keluarlah, Kyuubi. Laksanakanlah perintahku!"

Kushina mengerang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya panas membara pada saat Kyuubi perlahan-lahan keluar dari segel yang ada di perutnya.

Sekarang Kyuubi sudah keluar seutuhnya dari segel. Ia mulai mengamuk tak terkendali. Matanya pun berubah merah menjadi _sharingan_. Rupanya _genjutsu_ telah mempengaruhi Kyuubi.

Sementara itu Kushina tersungkur ke tanah. Ia menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Bagaimanapun keluarnya Kyuubi dari segelnya itu berdampak buruk padanya. Ia menyadari Kyuubi menatap garang padanya.

"Apa yang Kyuubi akan lakukan?" Naruto memandangi _bijuu_ itu dengan air muka cemas. Ia hampir saja berlari ke arah Kushina saat Kyuubi hendak menginjak wanita itu. Syukurlah Minato menyelamatkannya tepat waktu.

Minato menatap pria bertopeng dengan tajam.

"Minato, cepat selamatkan penduduk desa. Ini sangat berbahaya," bisik Kushina yang hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Minato hanya memperhatikan istrinya dengan ekspresi sedih. Kemudian ia menggunakan jurus ruang hampanya ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia meletakkan Kushina di samping Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Perlahan Kushina mendekap Naruto, anaknya yang baru saja lahir. Ia menciumi pipi bayi merah itu. "Ibu menyayangimu, Naruto."

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. Antara haru dan pedih, ia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

"Minato, bawa Kyuubi ke tengah hutan," pinta Kushina lagi.

Minato pun menurutinya. Ia kembali ke medan pertempuran. Berdiri tepat di arah Kyuubi yang akan mengeluarkan _bijuu dama _-nya yang sangat menghancurkan. Ia membentuk beberapa segel tangan seraya mengarahkan kunainya ke arah Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menghilang dalam sekejap.

Mata Minato kemudian mencari pria bertopeng itu. Ia menemukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menggunakan jurus ruang hampa untuk menyerangnya dengan _rasengan_.

Pria bertopeng itu tampak terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba Minato. Ia berhasil menghindar, namun baju di lengan kanannya terkoyak-koyak akibat serangan rasengan Hokage Keempat itu.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau Madara?" tanya Minato yang menatap garang ke lawannya itu.

"Sepertinya sampai di sini saja perjumpaan kita, _Yondaime_. Ini baru pemanasan, tapi seharusnya kau menyadari malapetaka itu tak akan bisa kau hindari bersama-sama dengan istrimu yang _yousei_ itu."

Mata Minato pun membesar. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Belum sempat terjawab. Pria bertopeng itu menghilang dengan cepat.

"Sialan!" Minato pun segera beranjak dari sana. Masih ada urusan yang harus ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba layar putih itu muncul kembali di depan Kushina dan Naruto.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tubuhnya terlihat tergegar-gegar, tangannya mengepal kuat untuk menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. "Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya? Sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai akhir."

"Lanjutkan saja," jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

Kushina mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu mereka kembali ke dimensi lain yang berupa hutan.

Naruto memperhatikan Minato muncul dengan dirinya yang masih bayi, dan Kushina yang terduduk. Ia melihat dari punggung Kushina keluar rantai-rantai besi yang mengikat Kyuubi; berhasil menjinakkannya.

"Aku memiliki _chakra_ yang dapat meredam _chakra_ Kyuubi, Naruto," ucap Kushina menjelaskan.

Tapi Naruto tak menjawab apa-apa, ia tampak serius dengan pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya.

Kushina yang di masa lalu itu, tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah segar.

"Hei," Naruto tampak bereaksi. Ia seperti akan mendekat ke arah ibunya yang sekarat itu.

"Kushina," lirih Minato. Lantas bayi Naruto menangis kencang.

"Maafkan Ibu karena membangunkanmu, Naruto," ungkap Kushina lemah. Pandangannya beralih pada suaminya. "Minato, aku akan menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhku. Dia akan terkubur mati bersamaku. Maafkan aku semuanya berakhir seperti ini."

Mata Minato mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yang paling aku sesali adalah aku tidak akan bisa melihat Naruto tumbuh dewasa. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Minato. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku untuk bersama denganmu. Aku tidak menyesal melahirkan putramu. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kushina tersenyum manis.

Minato pun menangis dibuatnya. "Kushina, kau yang membuatku jadi Hokage. Kau yang melahirkan buah hati kita. Kau juga merelakan keabadianmu untuk bersama denganku tinggal di dunia fana ini. Tapi kita tidak bisa menyerah di sini, ini adalah permulaan." Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah sehingga muncul sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang di kelilingi enam lilin. Ia meletakkan Naruto di sana.

Kushina terbelalak melihatnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Minato?" Ia memperhatikan suaminya membentuk susunan segel tangan yang panjang. Ia langsung mengenali urutan segel tangan itu. "Minato, kau—"

"Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi pada Naruto. _Chakra_ _yousei_-nya mungkin akan ikut teredam juga, Kushina sehingga ia nanti akan terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Naruto harus melaksanakan misi yang belum selesai." Shinigami pun muncul di belakang Minato.

Mata sayu Kushina pun melebar.

"_Fuunjutsu: Shikifujin_!" tangan Shinigami mengambil jiwa Kyuubi perlahan. Tertatih-tatih Minato membantu istrinya berdiri; memosisikan dirinya di belakang Kushina. Mereka berdua kemudian mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Naruto, _Kaa-san_?"

Kushina pun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Naruto, jadilah anak yang baik dan suatu saat kau akan menjadi Hokage seperti ayahmu. Bahkan kau bisa melampaui dia." Ia terdiam sejenak, namun air matanya yang mengalir tidak bisa dihentikan. "Kau harus memakan makanan yang sehat, jangan banyak memakan ramen. Hati-hati terhadap Jiraiya-_sama_, aku takut penyakit mesumnya ia tularkan padamu. Kau juga harus memiliki banyak teman, jangan nakal karena mereka akan menjauhimu kalau kau sikapnya menyebalkan. Lalu manusia pasti akan hidup berdampingan. Wanita dan pria ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama, Naruto. Maka dari itu kalau suatu saat kau akan menikah, jangan memilih wanita yang aneh, pilihlah wanita seperti aku."

Sedih sekali mengingat kejadian itu. Kushina yang asli kini tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia tertunduk lesu, mengatupkan matanya erat-erat.

"Naruto, pesan ayahmu sama dengan pesan ibumu yang cerewet," ujar Minato seraya tersenyum. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan kembali jurus penyegelan itu. Sampai ia dan istrinya tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Setelahnya cahaya putih kebiru-biruan muncul di tempat itu. Semuanya lalu terasa terang, tapi sayangnya tidak menerangi hati Naruto yang kini malah kian suram.

"_Ka_—_Kaa_-_sama_…"

Suara itu terdengar putus asa sehingga takut-takut Kushina menoleh kepadanya. Ia baru menyadari wajah Naruto yang telah banjir air mata, dan tentunya tercenung melihatnya.

"_Kaa-sama_!" Naruto pun tak ragu untuk memeluk ibunya yang ia kira telah tiada.

Kushina terisak-isak menyambut pelukan putranya yang terpisah dengan dirinya selama 16 tahun lamanya. Berkali-kali ia menciumi kepala putranya untuk melampiaskan rasa sayangnya yang selama ini tidak bisa tersampaikan.

Rindu itu tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama-sama. Dan Naruto semakin memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

Dan layar putih itu memecah, dan beralih kembali menjadi kamar yang Naruto tempati di Uzumakigakure. Di sana ada Rin yang mengnonaktifkan jurus jelajah waktunya. Ia membantu Kushina dan Naruto untuk melihat kejadian yang telah lalu. Ia memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu dengan miris di hati sekaligus rasa senang yang tak terperi. "Syukurlah…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung <strong>

** Alhamdulilah selesai juga akhirnya :D. Ini balasan review non-login:**

**Sabaku tema chan g login: Makasih udah review. Makasih buat koreksinya ya. Buat bahasa elfnya yang aku cinta kamu mungkin memang ada beberapa versi. Elven ngambil referensi di web arwen.**

**Akira Namikaze: Makasih udah review. Earendell itu bintang, asal yousei tercipta. Bintang kesayangannya **_**yousei**_**. Udah baca prekuel dari fic ini yang judulnya Heart? Elven sarankan dibaca dulu ya ^^. NaruSakunya nanti dulu ya harap bersabar hehehe. Yo, salam kenal juga.**

**nona fergie non log: ****Makasih udah review. Ini ada yang ngambil dari canon sih, tapi karena ceritanya bakal jauh dari canon aku sisipin AU saja ^^. Sip, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, mangga ^^.**

** .id: Makasih udah review. Ini lanjutan chapternya ^^.**

**Winar k: ****Makasih udah review. Oh ya, maaf ya hehehe ^^v. Sankyuu udah dianggap author favorit, padahal karya2 Elven jauh dari sempurna. Yosh, ini chapter barunya ^^.**

**LylaAkatsukiSuzaku: Makasih udah review. Makasih untuk pujiannya ^^. Oke, ini chapter barunya. **

**Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian yang sudah mau baca, nge-fave, nge-alert, dan juga ngereview. Untuk scene yang Kushina ngelihat anak kecil itu terinspirasi dari scene di LOTR pas Arwen mau pergi ke Valinor, tapi gajadi. Oh ya, scene Mei Terumi sama Kushina berantem nanti dilanjutkan di chapter lain, jadi memang sengaja dipotong.**

** Chapter 10 nanti sudah kembali ke Sakura dkk. Harap bersabar ^^. Mohon doanya semoga audiensi dan seminar skripsi Elven lancar hehe.**

**Silakan buat yang ingin review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Hukuman Mati Untuk Sasuke

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from **'HEART'**. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality. Semi-Crossover with **The Lord of The Rings**. Romance/Adventure. A bit Fantasy. OOC

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure

**A/N: Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge-**_**fave¸ **_**dan review chapter kemarin :D. Oh ya fic ini sudah mencapai 12.736 views semenjak saya republish kemarin dari bulan Januari, makasih buat perhatiannya :D. Chapter ini Sakura dkk sudah kembali. Dan, saya nggak bosen-bosennya ngingetin bagi yang belum baca HEART, dibaca dulu ya, biar ngerti jalan cerita di fanfic ini. HEART ada di blog saya, linknya bisa kalian lihat di profil saya ^^.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^/**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_ Rindu itu tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama-sama. Dan Naruto semakin memeluk ibunya dengan erat. _

_ Dan layar putih itu memecah, dan beralih kembali menjadi kamar yang Naruto tempati di Uzumakigakure. Di sana ada Rin yang mengnonaktifkan jurus jelajah waktunya. Ia membantu Kushina dan Naruto untuk melihat kejadian yang telah lalu. Ia memperhatikan ibu dan anak itu dengan miris di hati sekaligus rasa senang yang tak terperi. "Syukurlah…."_

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Hukuman Mati Untuk Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kemari, Naruto," ucap Kushina seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih diselimuti dingin. Ia menuntun Naruto menuju ke sisi bukit yang berbatasan langsung dengan bibir pantai yang bermuara di Laut _Aear_.

Naruto kini sudah bisa berjalan, meski itu masih perlahan. Wajahnya pun tak sepucat kemarin, ia kini menjelma menjadi bunga matahari yang tak sabar menunggu kehadiran fajar. Ia mengenakan _obi _putih. Ia memandangi gelombang lautan yang menyahutkan instrumen alam yang syahdu didengar. _Indahnya, _ujarnya dalam hati. Damai … tak pernah ia merasa damai seperti ini…. "_Kaa-sama_," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Hm?" Kushina memandangi Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Apakah desa yang indah ini masih berada di dimensi lain?"

Kushina mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya berada di mana?"

Pandangan Kushina kembali tertuju di depan. "Sebelumnya berada di dekat Kirigakure, selalu ditutupi kabut sehingga tak ada orang yang bisa memastikannya. Desa ini tak sembarangan menerima tamu dari luar."

"Aku merasa aneh," lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

Siliran angin berembus melewati Naruto. Membuat ujung rambut landaknya menari-nari di udara. "_Yousei_ … aku tak pernah mendengar apa itu. Kemudian setelah sekian lama, aku tahu bahwa aku adalah salah satu darinya. Aku merasa menjadi makhluk yang datang dari planet lain."

Kushina kini memandangi Naruto sejenak. "Wajar, Naruto. Kau memang belum terbiasa, tapi tenang saja, aku akan membantumu agar terbiasa. Bisa-bisa kau jadi krisis identitas," ujarnya seraya melucu.

"Meski kemarin sudah melihat masa lalu, namun masih ada yang mengambang di pikiranku," tukas Naruto kemudian. Ia ingin menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. "Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar yang menyelimuti desa ini sehingga aku merasa aman berada di dalamnya. Apa yang membuatnya begitu?"

Benak Kushina mengatakan memang sudah seharusnya Naruto tahu apa yang ada di sini. Ia pun berniat menjelaskannya. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu, alam membantumu untuk mewujudkannya. Persatuan antara alam dan keyakinan di hatimu akan menghasilkan kekuatan luar biasa yang tak pernah kausangka."

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat. Tak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Sejak dulu _yousei _selalu berusaha menyatukan hatinya dengan alam."

"Apakah seperti _senjutsu_?"

Senyuman mengembang di bibir merekah Kushina. "Agak tepat. Kau pernah mempelajarinya, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk perlahan. "Dulu waktu di Myoubokuzan, tapi pasti ada yang membedakannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kushina dengan pasti.

"Lalu apa yang membedakannya?"

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya—dengan alam dari hati ke hati."

Dahi Naruto pun mengerut.

Kushina kemudian berjalan ke depan agak menjauh dari Naruto. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure di kelilingi oleh air yang menyatukannya dengan daerah lingkar luar. Baik itu sungai, pantai, dan lautan."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," ucap Naruto yang tak sepenuhnya tahu.

"Sebelum melepaskan kekuatan, kau harus bisa menyatukan pikiranmu dengan alam. Perhatikan baik-baik karena _Kaa_-_san_ tak akan lama memperlihatkannya padamu. Sebenarnya agak berat, namun _Kaa-san _akan menujukkannya padamu."

_Apa maksudnya?_ Naruto mengernyit. Ia pun terdiam sejenak, memandangi Kushina yang sedang mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Kushina menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Matanya tertutup sejenak. Kemudian perlahan kedua tangannya mengayun ke atas. Dan matanya pun membuka.

Ketika itu Naruto mematung di tempatnya seperti mayat hidup. Matanya membesar dua kali lipat. Ia merasakan tanah yang ia injaki bergemuruh.

Seluruh air yang mengelilingi Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure terangkat sampai berapa tinggi dinding air tersebut pun Naruto tak tahu pasti. Ia berputar, memerhatikan dinding air yang seolah-olah mengurungnya. Yang jelas, dinding air itu tinggi sekali, seolah menyentuh langit di atasnya. Dapat ia dengar suara burung yang mengoyak-ngoyak udara karena panik. Pasti mereka mengira telah terjadi gelombang tsunami yang dahsyat. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. "W-wow," hanya itu yang dapat ia utarakan dari mulutnya.

Kushina pun menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat, sehingga dengan cepat pula dinding-dinding air itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

PYARRR

Menimbulkan suara hentakan air yang memekakan telinga. Dan bumi Uzumakigakure jadi bergetar karenanya.

Kushina pun jadi terengah-engah. Ia tersenyum memandangi Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

"Itu … terlalu berlebihan," ujar Naruto yang tampak takjub, namun mengetahui jika aksi ibunya itu sangat berbahaya.

Kushina sampai tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baiklah, dua hari lagi kita akan mengelilingi desa ini. _Kaa-san _sekaligus akan melatihmu tubuhmu agar tidak kaku karena kau lumayan lama berada di atas tempat tidur."

Naruto pun mendumel dalam hatinya. Ia merasa jadi _genin _kembali.

.

o0o

.

Sakura memerhatikan orang-orang berlalu-lalang mendahuluinya. Ia tak mengenalnya. Entah dari mana mereka. Mereka membawa berbagai macam barang yang ada di pundak mereka, beberapa ada yang digotong berdua atau lebih. Barang-barang itu sepertinya untuk membangun sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu apa, Sakura tak tahu persis. Ia hanya memerhatikan sekilas karena ia tahu ia sedang ada urusan yang lebih penting. Tsunade memerintahkan seluruh shinobi _Chuunin _dan_ Jounin _untuk berkumpul di aula besar Konohagakure yang biasa dilakukan pertemuan penting di sana.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dengan gundah di hati. Intuisinya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan panggilan Tsunade itu.

.

o0o

.

"Shikamaru, tidak bisakah kau memperlambat langkahmu?" Ino memberontak ketika menyadari Shikamaru enggan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Padahal yang memintanya untuk ikut adalah si Pemalas itu, ia jadi sangat dongkol karena dianggap tidak ada seperti ini.

"Ada hal yang sangat penting yang _Godaime-sama_ ingin sampaikan, aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggumu yang selelet siput. Chouji juga sudah menunggu di sana," jawab Shikamaru datar, namun menohok.

Ino pun mendengus kesal. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dua kali lipat, berusaha menyejajarkan diri dengan Shikamaru. "Dasar menyebalkan!" umpatnya yang kemudian berhasil mendahului si rambut nanas itu. "Jangan pernah meremehkan aku, Shika!" serunya lagi yang menoleh ke belakang, lalu dengan bahu tegak Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Perempuan merepotkan."

.

o0o

.

Hinata memandangi langit cerah di atasnya dengan air muka pedih. Ia kini berpijak di depan pintu masuk kediaman klan Hyuuga. Hatinya sedang dihantam kegelisahan. Ia merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling tak berguna di dunia ini. Ia telah gagal menepati janjinya pada Naruto. "Aku gagal menyelamatkan Sasuke-_kun_," lirihnya.

Karena Sasuke telah mendekam kembali di penjara milik Negara _Hi_. Orang-orang _itu _berhasil membawanya kembali.

"Hinata-_sama_, maaf menunggu lama."

Hinata nyaris lompat dari pijakannya ketika mendengar suara itu—yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "N-neji-_nii_-_san_," ucapnya tergagap.

Neji memandanginya agak terkejut. "Kau menangis?"

"Oh ya?" Hinata pun mengusap keseluruhan permukaan wajahnya. Dan benar saja, ada setetes air yang menempel di pipi kanannya. Ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ia pun buru-buru menyekanya.

Neji mengembuskan napas perlahan. "Tampaknya kau masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang menimpa Naruto."

Hinata kontan mendongakkan kepalanya pada Neji. "H-hah? Mu-mungkin karena itu…," ia langsung membalikkan badannya agar sepupunya itu tidak melihat secara langsung matanya karena takut Neji bisa mencium bahwa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu. Interaksinya dengan Sasuke beberapa lama ini memang ia rahasiakan pada semua orang. Hanya Ino yang menyadari, namun _kunoichi _itu pun tidak tahu pasti bagaimana hubungan mereka belakangan ini.

Neji pun merasa simpati dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_sama_. Naruto pasti bisa ditemukan cepat atau lambat. Kita hanya bisa bersabar."

Hinata lalu kembali menoleh pada Neji. "Terima kasih, Neji-_nii_-_san_," ucapnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Neji menanggapinya dengan anggukan. "Ayo, kita ke aula besar, Hinata-_sama_. Pertemuannya sebentar lagi akan mulai." Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Hinata pun menuruti. Ia berjalan sembari terus memandang ke tanah. Bisa ia cium sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengikuti pertemuan itu, ingin rasanya membalikkan badan dan kembali ke rumah.

.

o0o

.

"Kakashi, maaf aku tak bisa ikut. Hiruzen tak mungkin aku bawa ke pertemuan itu," ucap Kurenai yang mengantar kepergian Kakashi sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Sebelum beranjak pergi ke aula besar Konohagakure, Kakashi menyempatkan mampir ke rumah Kurenai.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan mengabarimu hasil dari pertemuan itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Tsunade-_sama_ tidak banyak bicara, aku jadi tak nyaman hati karenanya," ujar Kakashi sembari mendekat perlahan pada Kurenai.

"Aku tahu, banyak yang sedang kaupikirkan, Kakashi," tukas Kurenai. Ia lantas membawa tangannya merapikan jaket _jounin _Kakashi dan menatap mata suaminya itu lekat-lekat. "Namun aku yakin semua ini pasti bisa kita lalui," ucapnya lagi yang kini menggenggam tangan kanan Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia meremas lembut tangan itu untuk menyalurkan ketenangan.

"Ya," hanya itu yang Kakashi ucapkan. Ia lalu membuka maskernya dan dengan cepat mengunci bibirnya ke bibir Kurenai. Tak terlalu lama, ia kembali menegakkan posisinya dan menutupi bibirnya kembali dengan masker. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Kurenai dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Kakashi pun beranjak dari sana dengan langkah yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

.

o0o

.

Waktu dirasa terlalu lambat berputar, satu jam telah berlalu pembicara utama yang ditunggu tidak muncul juga batang hidungnya. Padahal semua _Chuunin, Jounin,_ dan para pemimpin klan yang ada di sana sudah nyaris kehilangan kesabaran.

Sakura melirik sebentar ke arah Tsunade yang duduk di sebelahnya. Air muka gurunya itu nanar entah memandang ke mana. Ia jadi cemas karenanya.

Lalu terdengar keramaian dari arah pintu utama. Sepertinya yang ditunggu telah datang. Dan memang benar, dari baju yang rombongan itu kenakan mereka berasal dari Negara _Hi_. Mereka dikawal ketat oleh Anbu _Ne _dari berbagai penjuru.

Tsunade memicingkan mata. Dan memerhatikan satu per satu rombongan Negara _Hi_. Berulang-ulang, seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Di mana si Keparat tua itu?" tanyanya dengan geram. "Dasar! Dia memang cuma berani menggertak, berbicara di depan umum saja tidak punya nyali."

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Tsunade yang tak ia mengerti. _Ada apa sebenarnya_?

Lalu Juru Bicara Negara _Hi _naik ke atas podium dengan sebuah gulungan kertas di tangannya. Ia berdeham untuk menenangkan suara-suara yang masih berkicau di sana meski ia telah naik di atas podium itu. Ia memasang tampang galak agar diperhatikan. "Perhatian semuanya," ucapnya dengan suara diberat-beratkan.

Maka seisi aula besar Konohagakure itu pun hening.

Juru Bicara itu pun kembali berbicara. "Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan kami. _Daimyou _tidak bisa datang karena tiba-tiba jatuh sakit."

"Omong kosong," umpat Tsunade, namun sengaja memelankan suaranya. Ia sangat kesal dengan pernyataan Juru Bicara itu. Ia tahu itu hanya isapan jempol belaka.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya saya akan membacakan pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh _Daimyou-sama_. Tenang saja, saya hanya butuh waktu lima menit, setelahnya kalian boleh membubarkan diri."

Pernyataan Juru Bicara itu pun membuat seisi aula riuh kembali.

Yang disampaikan pada mereka sebelumnya bahwa akan ada pertemuan untuk membahas tentang keputusan status Uchiha Sasuke, namun yang membuat semuanya terkejut ternyata pertemuan ini hanya untuk menyampaikan pengumuman. Dan pengumuman yang seperti apa?

"Tenang! Tenang semuanya!" Juru Bicara itu pun mengandalkan palu yang berada di sisinya untuk mendiamkan seisi aula.

"_Daimyou _sialan! Pendusta! Keparat!" umpat Tsunade, namun lagi-lagi dengan suara yang pelan. Seakan-akan ia sedang berusaha membendung emosinya yang menggunung agar tidak meletus saat itu juga.

"_Shisou_, se-sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" membuat Sakura tambah khawatir saja. Namun pertanyaannya tak diindahkan oleh Tsunade.

Henin sejenak. Sampai suara Juru Bicara itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan aula. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan mulai membacanya perlahan, tapi jelas.

"Surat keputusan _Daimyou _nomor 109. Dengan pemberitahuan ini saya atas nama Kerajaan Negara _Hi_ … mengumumkan, bahwa tanpa dilakukan persidangan terlebih dahulu …, Uchiha Sasuke akan dihukum mati."

Seantero aula pun ribut seketika. Memang Sasuke dikenal sebagai penjahat kelas kakap yang sangat ingin disingkirkan oleh banyak orang, namun mereka tahu ada yang janggal sekali dalam kasus ini. Terlebih tanpa persidangan? Yang benar saja! Itu berarti _Daimyou _telah melakukan tindakan otoriter!

"A-apa?!" Sakura pun sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kegelisahan akut mulai menikam hatinya. "_Shisou¸ _a-apa maksudnya ini?!" suaranya meninggi dan menimbulkan getaran yang lumayan dahsyat. Tubuhnya menggigil seketika.

"Duduk dulu, Sakura. Dengarkan dulu pernyataannya sampai selesai," perintah Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sudah kubilang duduk!" bentak Tsunade pada akhirnya.

Sakura pun bergidik. Ia menyerah, dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi dengan lunglai.

Anggota _rookie _sembilan yang lain tak kalah terkejutnya. Ino, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, bahkan yang tidak memiliki emosi seperti Sai mengeluarkan ekpresi paling prihatin.

Terutama Hinata yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari sana, tidak ingin mendengar pengumuman menyakitkan itu.

Kakashi sendiri hanya menatap kosong podium yang di atasnya berdiri orang sinting yang mengganggu kedamaian di Konohagakure. Ia ingin berontak, namun ia paham ini bukan saatnya. Ia dengan sabar menunggu sinyal dari Tsunade.

Shikamaru memandang tajam pada Juru Bicara itu, orang secerdas dia bisa memprediksi bukan hanya ini yang akan disampaikan oleh perwakilan Kerajaan Negara _Hi_ tersebut.

"Melihat aksi-aksi kejahatannya yang tak termaafkan, saya rasa Uchiha Sasuke pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini. Hukuman yang dilakukan adalah hukuman gantung yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu setelah pengumuman ini disampaikan." Juru Bicara itu kemudian mengambil napas sejenak.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia menangis. Menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Dan tentang Uzumaki Naruto…," Juru Bicara itu diam sejenak kembali, seperti sengaja memberikan jeda di ucapannya.

Sakura kontan mendongakkan wajahnya pada orang yang berdiri di podium itu. "A-apa lagi ini?" lirihnya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Namun dengan keheningan berbeda, seperti berada di ruang kosong yang tak memiliki apa-apa di dalamnya. Mereka semua yang berada di sana, untuk yang satu ini memang benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu. Mereka tidak menyangka Naruto akan dibahas pula di forum yang tiba-tiba menjadi sekadar papan pengumuman ini.

"Saya mengetahui bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah pahlawan yang berkali-kali ikut andil dalam mewujudkan perdamaian dunia. Dan saya turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu, yang membuat keberadaannya tidak diketahui ada di mana. Karenanya dengan ini saya pun memutuskan…

"Untuk mendirikan monumen khusus untuknya yang terbuat dari emas, yang akan didirikan di sebelah pemakaman mendiang Hokage Keempat, Namikaze Minato, yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Uzumaki Naruto."

Kontan seisi ruangan kembali ricuh mendengar hal yang selama ini disembunyikan itu.

Tsunade sampai tercenung mendengarnya. Saking kagetnya ia tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

Terlebih Sakura yang langsung diserang panas-dingin. "Apa maksudnya ini? Na-naruto anak _Yondaime-sama_?" dan tangisannya pun mulai membentuk anak sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia tiba-tiba saja mengingat keadaan Naruto dulu yang sering dikucilkan dan dijauhi oleh penduduk Konohagakure. Jadi, dulu mereka memandang sinis anak Hokage Keempat? Hokage yang legendaris itu karena berhasil mengalahkan Kyuubi walau harus dibayar oleh nyawanya.

Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan kabar itu, ia tak pernah mengetahuinya. Teman-teman _rooki_e yang lain saling bertanya-tanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"A-aku tak pernah menyadari Naruto anak Hokage Keempat," ucap Ino.

"Apakah itu memang benar? Bukan kamuflase semata?" Kiba sendiri tak memahaminya.

Sementara di lain sisi, Kakashi mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya semakin pusing dibuatnya.

"Karenanya dengan ini saya menyatakan … Uzumaki Naruto, mati terbunuh dalam penyerangan Akatsuki kemarin. Sehari sebelum dilaksanakan hukuman gantung untuk Uchiha Sasuke, akan diadakan Upacara Pemakaman pahlawan kita tersebut, yang akan dilakukan secara besar-besaran—"

"Tutup mulutmu! Naruto belum mati!"

Betapa kagetnya Tsunade ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah berada di koridor yang merupakan jalan menuju podium. Bisa ia perhatikan raut Sakura yang menggarang dengan kilatan-kilatan air di pipinya—yang menggambarkan bahwa ia begitu pilu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang desa ini! Jadi, kau tak berhak untuk membuat keputusan macam-macam!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Juru Bicara itu memandangi Sakura yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia bergeming sejenak. Agak takut. Namun melihat Anbu _Ne _yang berada di sekelilingnya ia pun melanjutkan pengumuman yang nyaris rampung itu.

"Keputusan ini mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Siapa yang melawan, dia akan dianggap sebagai musuh Negara dan diadili sebagai pengkhianat!"

Maka seisi aula besar Konohagakure itu pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meneriakkan sumpah serapah. Mereka tidak menyetujui keputusan yang sepihak ini, biasanya saja ketika akan memutuskan sesuatu, pasti dilakukan diskusi terlebih dahulu, meski di ujungnya berakhir _voting_.

Namun di sini, Konohagakure seperti tidak memiliki kekuatan dan hak untuk bernegosiasi. Martabat mereka serasa diinjak-injak oleh Kerajaan Negara _Hi _yang dulu saja tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan desa ini.

Tsunade dan Kakashi segera menyusul Sakura agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang di luar akal sehat. Sakura mulai seperti orang yang kerasukan setan.

"Dasar Bodoh! Naruto tidak mati! Aku akan membuktikan pada kalian jika Naruto tidak mati…! Dan kalian menginginkan Sasuke-_kun _dihukum mati tanpa diadili terlebih dahulu?! Bedebah!" Sakura mulai histeris. Ia siap-siap akan menyerang anggota Anbu _Ne _yang menghalangi langkahnya menuju podium.

"Sakura!" panggil Tsunade yang sesegera mungkin menarik tangan muridnya itu agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura memberontak, seperti tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang menahan dirinya.

"Sakura! Aku mohon tenangkan dirimu!" Kakashi ikut membantu Tsunade.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" namun Sakura mendorongnya hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tatap aku, Sakura! Tatap aku!" secara paksa Tsunade menggenggam wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sampai kuku-kukunya tak sengaja melukai pipi Sakura. Ia menghadapkan wajah Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aku berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu, namun saat ini kita harus mengikuti sistem," ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Napas Sakura yang memburu berangsur-angsur teratur. Matanya yang tajam kini berubah sendu. "_Shi-shisou … _Naruto belum mati. Katakan pada mereka jika kita masih bisa mencarinya. Aku mohon," lirihnya terisak-isak.

Tsunade tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia ikut menangis juga dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sekadar ingin menyalurkan ketenangan.

Sementara rombongan dari Kerajaan Negara _Hi_ tergesa-gesa meninggalkan aula itu. Takut akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para _shinobi _yang kontra dengan keputusan _Daimyou_.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kedua teman setimku. Mereka berdua sangat berarti bagiku," bisik Sakura lagi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Tsunade. Suara tangisannya makin menggarang di udara. Memecah sunyi yang ada di sana, sehingga tanpa disadari ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya sampai terhenyak. Matanya pun mengelabu. _Kalau aku … aku telah kehilangan kedua teman setimku_. _Dan sampai sekarang … itu masih terasa menyakitkan_.Ia tak menyangka, kejadian yang menimpanya dulu tampaknya akan terulang kembali._ Aku gagal sebagai seorang guru yang melindungi muridnya_.

Hinata yang melihat adegan penuh sengsara itu pun memeluk Neji yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia ikut terbawa suasana. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi belaka.

Neji hanya mampu membelai-belai rambut panjang Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Ia tak tahu harus mengutarakan apa.

Shikamaru menahan agar gigi-giginya tak saling menghentak dengan keras. Ia sangat membenci dirinya yang gagal melakukan misi. Misi mencari jejak Naruto yang sampai sekarang tidak terendus sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir—sementara hasil yang diinginkannya tidak tercapai. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu pada teman-temannya yang lain. Ia malah mencaci-maki dirinya sendiri. _Payah! Kau memang payah, Shikamaru! _

"Shikamaru!" seru Ino dengan suara bergetar. Ia begitu terpukul melihat keadaan Sakura yang begitu miris. Dan kini teman setimnya itu malah bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli. Ia nyaris saja menyusul Shikamaru, namun sebuah suara keburu menahannya.

"Biarkan Shikamaru sendiri dulu, Ino. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya tambah pusing, kan?" ucap Chouji yang paham betul tabiat sahabatnya itu. Ia sendiri di dalam hati berdoa semoga esok hari semua akan kembali sebagaimana mestinya. Walau tampaknya setelah ini jalannya akan penuh dengan kerikil-kerikil tajam.

_Bersambung…._

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan untuk <strong>_**review **_**non-login:**

** naMIKAze Nara: Makasih udah review. Ah ya maaf ya lama update ^^a. Thanks buat appresiasinya. Dan terima kasih buat doanya, saya memang lagi galau gara-gara skripsi :') *jadi curhat.***

** Ore: Makasih udah review. Masing-masing pair nanti ada **_**scene**_**-nya masing-masing hehe. Oh yang 80 tahun lalu Uchiha dan Hyuuga ada hubungan itu aku buat sendiri. Di manganya nggak ada ^^v.**

** Jielly: Makasih udah review. Makasih juga buat apresiasinya ^^.**

** Swaggy15: Makasih udah review. Makasih ya buat masukannya, akan dipertimbangkan ^^.**

** Guest 1 dan 2: Makasih udah review. Makasih juga buat apresiasinya.**

** Mohon maaf chapternya nggak sepanjang chapter lalu. Saya masih dihantui skripsi yang lagi bikin saya galau :') hehe. Jadi, saya nggak bisa menjanjikan **_**update**_** cepet****(dari dulu kayaknya jarang banget update cepet :D). Oh ya terakhir, saya mohon doanya ya. Semoga saya bisa seminar skripsi di bulan ini. Semoga doa kalian dibalas setimpal oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Amin.**

** Makasih buat perhatiannya.**

**Silakan buat yang mau **_**review**_

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. Pertarungan Dua Yousei

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from **'HEART'**. Semi-Canon. Alternate Reality. Semi-Crossover with **The Lord of The Rings**. Romance/Adventure. A bit Fantasy. OOC

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge-**_**fave¸ **_**dan review chapter kemarin. Oh ya fic ini sudah mencapai views 117.853 :O. Terus Elven baru dapet review sekitar 170 reviews di chapter kemarin. Rata2 isinya supaya cepet update. Maafkan Elven hehe. Makasih buat perhatiannya :D. Maaf lama banget **_**update**_**-nya. Lagi ribet sama skripsi yang dua kali ganti judul, jadi molor deh jadwal lulus saya -_-. Tapi sekarang Elven sudah lulus. Tinggal nunggu wisuda \^^/**

**Elven nggak bosen-bosennya ngingetin bagi yang belum baca HEART, dibaca dulu ya, biar ngerti jalan cerita di fanfic ini. HEART ada di blog saya, linknya bisa kalian lihat di profil.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^/**

**.**

"_Biarkan Shikamaru sendiri dulu, Ino. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya tambah pusing, kan?" ucap Chouji yang paham betul tabiat sahabatnya itu. Ia sendiri di dalam hati berdoa semoga esok hari semua akan kembali sebagaimana mestinya. Walau tampaknya setelah ini jalannya akan penuh dengan kerikil-kerikil tajam_

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Pertarungan Dua **_**Yousei**_

**.**

**.**

Hutan itu malam ini tampak mencekam. Gelap menyapu seluruh permukaan hutan, ditambah dengan keberadaan tiga orang _shinobi _yang paling dianggap berbahaya di dunia ini. Mereka sedang mengatur strategi. Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan besar. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan niat jahat mereka.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan kelima Negara Elemental, kan? Kalau begitu kau memerlukan pasukan yang banyak," ujar Kabuto merapalkan sebuah _jutsu doton_. Ia membuka sebuah tempat yang selama ini di segelnya. "Memanggil Sembilan Iblis Berjubah Hitam tidaklah cukup."

"Apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya dariku? Sampai-sampai mau bergabung denganku," tanya Madara dengan nada ketus.

"Kau selalu curiga ya, Tuan Madara. Aku sudah bilang kan bahwa aku menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk membunuhnya."

"Hmm, penawaran yang tidak seimbang."

Kabuto lalu tertawa dengan lantang. "Kau menginginkan aku meminta lebih? Padahal aku yakin sekali kau akan melindungi Sasuke untuk kepentinganmu. Maka dari itu hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin kau membuang seseorang yang sangat bermanfaat bagimu itu."

"Cih, Sasuke sudah tidak bermanfaat bagiku. Mau kau apakan dia aku tidak peduli," jawab Madara tegas. Tempat itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia, Zetsu, dan Kisame mengikuti Kabuto dari belakang.

Di sana mereka menemukan tabung-tabung raksasa yang entah berisi apa. Cukup banyak. "Ini adalah tempat Tuan Orochimaru melakukan berbagai macam percobaan. Aku ingin mengambil gulungan _jutsu_ terlarang di sini." Kabuto pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka bertiga.

"Tuan Madara, apa dia bisa dipercaya?" tanya Kisame setelah Kabuto lindap di sekitar mereka.

"Untuk saat ini aku mempercayainya. Lagi pula aku membutuhkan apa yang dia tawarkan," tukas Madara tanpa ragu.

Kabuto pun kembali muncul. "Ah, sudah kutemukan. Aku akan melakukan _edotensei_. Kita akan membangunkan yang sudah mati untuk membantu kita."

Madara hanya terpaku mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga jika Kabuto memiliki ide gila seperti ini. Ia mengatupkan mata rapat-rapat dan menatap Kabuto dengan mata setajam elang. "Baiklah kalau itu rencanamu. Aku akan membantumu membunuh Sasuke." Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari sana diikuti Zetsu dan Kisame. "Jangan sampai gagal."

"Kau juga jangan sampai gagal, Tuan Madara."

Madara tersernyum sinis di balik topengnya. "Hn. Jangan meremehkan aku. Akan kubawa mayat Sasuke ke sini."

"Aku akan menanti," ujar Kabuto menyeringai kejam.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Di Uzumakigakure saat ini sedang siang hari. Matahari menunjukkan kuasanya di langit sana. Membuat Uzumaki Naruto mandi keringat. Ia dan Kushina sedang berlari-lari di atas batang-batang pohon raksasa yang tumbuh lebat di kampung halaman ibunya itu. Ini latihan dasar untuk mengembalikan fungsi otot-ototnya yang cukup lama tidak digerakkan.

"Cepat sekali," ujar Naruto terengah-engah. Ia memperhatikan ibunya yang berada di depannya.

Rambut Kushina dikuncir kuda. Ia mengenakan _obi_ berwarna merah tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya sepinggang, dipadukan dengan celana ketat pendek berwarna biru tua. Kakinya dilapisi dengan sandal ninja yang menutupinya hampir ke lutut.

"Ayo, Naruto susul aku!" teriak Kushina dengan lantang. Ia tertawa melihat anaknya kelelahan. Ia lalu turun ke batang yang lebih rendah tingginya dengan bersalto. "Kau harus berlari sampai pingsan."

"Cih, yang benar saja," gerutu Naruto. Tak mau kalah, ia lalu mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul Kushina.

Yang tidak mereka berdua sadari, Uzumaki Miyazaki memperhatikan mereka dari menara Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure. "Tampaknya setelah ini aku bisa mengajarinya jurus itu," gumamnya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Langit di Konohagakure sedang dikuasai malam. Kurenai tidak bia tertidur saat itu, ia memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang tertidur pulas sembari memeluk Hiruzen yang tertidur di antara mereka. Tadinya Kurenai akan menaruh Hiruzen di keranjang tidurnya, tetapi Kakashi meminta agar Hiruzen tidur bersama dengan mereka. Tapi selama ini juga mereka jarang tidur bersama.

Kurenai tahu betul mengapa Kakashi memilih untuk tidur di rumahnya. Hal tersebut biasa Kakashi lakukan jika ia sedang dirudung masalah. Ia tentu saja tahu betul apa yang sedang dihadapi suaminya itu. Dulu Kakashi sudah kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagi dirinya. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan satu lagi, yaitu muridnya, Sasuke. Padahal baru saja ia kehilangan Naruto.

Kurenai tentu saja sangat mengerti apa yang sedang Kakashi rasakan sekarang. Ia juga pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit setelah Asuma meninggal, namun tak lama Kakashi datang ke kehidupannya menawarkan kebahagiaan. "Aku akan berada di sisimu selalu, Kakashi." Ia memperhatikan wajah lelap Kakashi yang begitu tenang; lalu mengibaskan rambut yang menutupi matanya. Senyuman mengembang dari bibirnya. "Badai akan berlalu, Kakashi. Cepat ataupun lambat…." Ia mencium dahi Kakashi dan Hiruzen sebelum menyusul mereka ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kan?"

Di depan Tsunade, berdiri Shikamaru dan Yamato yang malam itu mendapatkan tugas khusus dari Tsunade.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, tapi kali ini tampaknya akan berisiko. Para Kage dari empat desa lain juga akan datang melihat eksekusi Sasuke. Selain perang saudara akan terjadi, kemungkinan kita bisa mendapat serangan juga dari keempat desa itu. Apa Anda sungguh-sungguh telah memutuskannya?"

Tsunade terdiam sembari menatap Shikamaru. Ia tahu betul bahwa si ninja jenius itu menginginkan Sasuke dihukum mati saja, tapi alasan mengapa Shikamaru bersikap seperi itu ia sendiri tidak tahu. "Sebenarnya aku sependapat denganmu, tetapi aku melakukan ini bukan untuk Sasuke…."

Shikamaru dan Yamato pun menyadari maksud dari Tsunade itu.

"Anda melakukannya untuk Naruto?" tanya Yamato untuk memastikan.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk perlahan. "Lagi pula aku memiliki alasan lain. Kalian pasti ingin mengetahui kudeta yang dilakukan Klan Uchiha hingga membuat mereka dibantai massal, kan?"

Shikamaru dan Yamato menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sasuke pasti mengetahuinya. Karena itu dia dibutuhkan untuk dilakukan investigasi. Jadi bagaimana, Shikamaru? Apa teman-temanmu sudah siap?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Pandangan Tsunade lalu beralih pada Yamato. "Bagaimana dengan Kelompok Hitam ANBU, Yamato?"

"Mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

"Bagus," ujar Tsunade tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu berdiri dan beranjak ke jendela. "Sebentar lagi akan pertumpahan darah di sini, tapi aku berharap darah itu tidak akan berakhir sia-sia."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sasuke belum bisa memejamkan matanya malam itu. Ia mengamati bulan yang cahayanya samar-samar masuk ke dalam ruang penjaranya yang begitu sempit dan minim udara. Bulannya penuh, indah sekali. Ia tahu betul sebentar lagi ia akan mati, tetapi dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam sebenarnya ia ingin masih hidup. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia perbaiki. Tapi jika kematian yang lebih memilihnya, maka apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di luar sana, Naruto? Kau masih hidup, kan?" tanyanya pada angin.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia memandangi jeruji besi yang di baliknya hanya ada kegelapan. "Siapa?"

Sesosok manusia bercadar mendekat ke arah jeruji. Ia membuka cadarnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. "Ini aku…."

"Hinata…," ucap Sasuke terheran-heran. "Ada apa? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Penjara ini dijaga sangat ketat."

"Jangan meremehkan Klan Hyuuga, Uchiha." Sesosok manusia lain muncul di samping Hinata. Itu adalah Neji.

"Siapa kau?" Tetapi Sasuke tidak mengenalinya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama tidak berada di Konoha.

"Hh, kau tak perlu tahu—"

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sepupuku," jawab Hinata memotong ucapan Neji. Ia tahu jika kakak sepupunya tidak menyukai Sasuke. Tetapi setidaknya mereka tidak bertengkar di saat yang genting begini.

"Pada hari eksekusi nanti, kami akan menyelamatkanmu, karena itu kami harap kau mau berkerja sama, Sasuke-_kun_," jelas Hinata.

"Eh?" Sasuke terperanjat mendengarnya. "Mengapa kalian ingin menyelamatkanku?"

"Ini perintah dari _Godaime_. Kalau beliau tidak memerintahkan, pasti aku tidak akan mau," tukas Neji ketus. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dengan raut sinis. Ia lalu menyadari bandul _aquamarine_ melingkar di leher keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu. _Kalungnya…. Bagaimana bisa ada di leher si Uchiha itu?_

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Neji-_niisan_," ucapnya pelan, yang artinya memohon Neji untuk diam. Ia lalu kembali memandangi Sasuke. "Kau harus mempersiapkan diri, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Cih, Dasar Uchiha tidak tahu terima kasih," geram Neji. Kalau tidak ada jeruji besi di sana, ia pasti sudah membantai Sasuke dengan _tenketsu_-nya.

"Aku tidak meminta kalian menyelamatkanku. Itu adalah keinginan kalian," balas Sasuke tak kalah ketus.

"Kalau begitu kau mau melakukannya demi Naruto-_kun_, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" pinta Hinata. Ia berusaha agar keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu mau diajak bekerja sama saat hari eksekusi nanti. Kalau tidak, maka apa yang telah mereka persiapkan ini akan sia-sia.

Sasuke menatap datar Hinata yang ia sadari matanya telah berair di ujungnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku pada Naruto-_kun_. Aku akan melindungimu."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit. "Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang menyeramkan."

Sampai-sampai membuat Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan tak mengenakan Sasuke itu.

Neji sendiri kembali membentengi diri agar kesabarannya tidak habis. _Uchiha ini memang sombong!_

"Terserah kalian. Aku tak peduli. Kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa, kalian yang akan menanggungnya. Bukan aku," lanjut Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. "Kalian pergi saja, aku ingin tidur." Ia malah berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Cih, aku akan membuatmu berlutut di depanku untuk berterima kasih, Uchiha. Lihat saja! Ayo, Hinata-_sama_. Kita pergi dari sini." Neji yang dirudung emosi, memaksa Hinata pergi dari penjara itu.

Namun, sebelum menghilang dari sana Hinata berujar. "Jangan membuat kematian Naruto-_kun_ sia-sia, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun membuka mata. Ia kembali duduk dan menyadari kedua Hyuuga itu telah lindap dari sana.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Neji keluar dari penjara diam-diam. Mereka telah membuat tidur para penjaga, dan setelah bangun dijamin para penjaga itu akan lupa apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka tertidur.

Neji telah memberikan mereka serbuk ajaib untuk melancarkan misi ini. Setelah agal menjauh dari penjara ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Hinata-_sama_…."

Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling pada Neji. "Ada apa, Neji-_niisan_?"

"Mengapa kau memberikan kalung berhargamu pada Uchiha Sialan itu?"

Mata Hinata melebar, lalu ia menunduk sembari memandangi kakinya sendiri. "Aku hanya tidak ingin ada teman kita yang mati lagi."

"Tapi itu milik mendiang Hikari -_sama_. Uchiha Sialan itu tidak pantas mendapatkannya."

Sejurus Hinata membalikkan badannnya menghadap pada Neji. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Neji-_niisan_?"

"Tidak tahu apa?"

"Kalung itu adalah milik Klan Uchiha."

Mata Neji pun membuka dua kali lipat. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku hanya lupa…." Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah dalam diam.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Akhirnya rapatnya selesai juga."

Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari ruangan Hokage menyadari jika Ino berada di sana entah sejak kapan. "Mau apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ibumu bilang kau akan menginap di Menara Investigasi, aku dimintai tolongnya untuk mengantarkan ini." Ino lalu menyerahkan kotak bento yang dibungkus kain. "Baru dimasak, jadi kau harus cepat-cepat memakannya."

Dahi Shikamaru mengerut. Ia lalu mengambil kotak bento itu dengan cepat. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tanpa memandangi Ino dan pergi menjauhinya.

Tetapi Ino mencegatnya dengan memegang lengan Shikamaru dengan kuat. "Kau tidak sendirian, Shikamaru. Itu yang harus kauingat."

Shikamaru terang saja tercengang sembari melihat tangan Ino yang menggenggam lengannya. Ia menatap Ino dengan sekilas dan keheranan melihat teman setimnya itu tiba-tiba jadi memperhatikannya. Namun ia tidak mau terbawa suasana, dengan paksa ia melepaskan tangan Ino dari lengannya dan segera pergi dari sana. "Merepotkan. Pulanglah Ino, hari sudah larut. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Ino lalu memandangi punggung besar Shikamaru yang perlahan-lahan menjauhinya. Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Kenapa aku tidak berani mengatakan kalau bento itu aku sendiri yang membuatnya?"

Sementara itu Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan keluar dari Menara Hokage memandangi kotak bento di tangannya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. "Ini bukan buatan ibuku. Kenapa aku sudi menerimanya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia ingat betul ia hanya berkata akan rapat di Menara Hokage pada ibunya, bukan menginap di Menara Investigasi. Ia tahu betul jika bento itu Ino yang membuatnya.

Tadinya Shikamaru ingin membuang bento itu, tetapi akhirnya ia urung lakukan karena ia memang sangat lapar. Ia memandangi langit malam di atas sana yang minim bintang. "Syukurlah aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya…." Rasa-rasanya malam ini tidak terlalu buruk.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sakura baru saja selesai berendam. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kimono bermotif bunga sakura. Warnanya setali tiga uang dengan warna rambutnya sendiri. Ia berpikir air akan membuat pikirannya tenang, dan membuang segala kekalutannya. Tapi ia salah besar. Hatinya tetap dibalut kegelisahan.

Perlahan, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela yang tertutup, ia tidak akan membukanya karena tahu di luar sana begitu dingin. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri yang ada di jendela dengan wajah mendung. "Aku begitu lusuh, padahal sudah mandi," bisiknya.

Sakura lalu mendekati bibirnya ke kaca jendela. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan upacara kematian Naruto berlangsung." Ia lalu menghembuskan udara pada kaca itu sehingga berembun. Kemudian ia bawa tangannya menyentuh kaca, menggambar sesuatu di sana dengan bantuan embun yang tadi diciptakannya sendiri. Ia membentuk wajah Naruto di sana….

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto. Dan aku percaya bahwa kau masih hidup." Sakura lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau mencintaiku, kan? Aku juga mencintaimu, tahu!" teriaknya seraya memukul-mukul jendela. Jendela itu bergetar menimbulkan suara gemuruh. Tapi tidak menyaingi gemuruh di hati yang menggoyahkannya saat ini.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Capeknya…!" seru Naruto seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Ia betul-betul kelelahan setelah seharian berlari dari pohon ke pohon yang lain. Selain itu berkali-kali ia juga terpeleset. Ia belum bisa mengontrol cakranya dengan baik.

Kushina yang duduk di sebelahnya membanjurkan air ke wajah Naruto hingga membuat anaknya itu terkaget-kaget.

"Fuah! _Kaa-sama_, seharusnya kau bilang-bilang dulu kalau ingin memberiku air!" Sejurus Naruto mengusap-usap wajahnya yang dibanjiri air, ia lalu menatap Kushina dengan tatapan kesal.

"Segar, kan?" tanya Kushina seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurutnya ekspresi Naruto sangat lucu.

Naruto lalu mencari sumber air, matanya kemudian menemukan kolam air yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah wadah. Naruto hendak mengambil wadah yang Kushina gunakan, tetapi di cari ke mana pun wadah itu tidak ada. Ia berputar-putar di tempatnya sendiri.

"Kau mencari apa, Naruto?" tanya Kushina tampak heran melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Kau mengambil air di sana dengan apa, _Kaa-sama_?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk ke arah kolam.

"Oh," Kushina melepaskan ikatan di rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut merah darahnya tergerai. "Aku menggunakan kekuatanku."

"Ah, curang," ujar Naruto yang langsung berwajah kecut.

Kedua alis Kushina terangkat. "Kau mau membalas dendam ya?" ujarnya sambil menyentuh hidung Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Tangan kanannya kemudian mengarah pada kolam itu, ia menjetikkan jarinya. Dalam waktu singkat air di kolam berpindah ke tangannya dalam bentuk bola seukuran sepak bola.

Naruto terang saja tercengang melihatnya. "Kau melakukannya tanpa merapalkan _jutsu_?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau sudah kuberi tahu, Naruto. Ini adalah kelebihan _yousei_. Mereka dapat mengeluarkan jurus tanpa merapalkannya terlebih dahulu." Ia memandangi bola air yang berada di tangannya. "Tetapi itu pun buat mereka yang berhasil membuang minimal lima dari ketujuh dosa tak terampuni."

"Ketujuh dosa tak terampuni?" tanya Naruto yang wajahnya berubah penasaran.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Tapi sebelumnya…." Kushina lantas kembali melemparkan bola air itu ke wajah Naruto. "Kena!"

"Grrr! _Kaa-sama_!" Membuat Naruto merajuk di tempatnya. Tangannya memukul-mukul tanah karena kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan ibunya. Padahal ia sendiri sedang berperilaku seperti anak-anak yang dijahili.

Sementara itu Kushina terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah laku anaknya. Maklum saja, ia telah melewatkan masa kecil Naruto yang sebenarnya begitu suram. Karena itu saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain-main dengan Naruto, meski sebenarnya anak semata wayangnya itu telah beranjak remaja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjelaskannya, Kushina?"

Kushina dan Naruto sejurus diam di tempat ketika mendengar suara itu. Mereka berbarengan menengok ke sumber suara.

Terlebih Kushina, ia agak terkejut melihat ayahnya berada di sini. "_Ada_."

"Aku pikir tubuh Naruto sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Ia hanya belum terbiasa menggerakkan badannya sampai di ambang batas kemampuan. Kemampuan tidak di situ saja, kan, Naruto?"

Naruto memandangi kakeknya dengan saksama. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu. Suara itu bukan pertama kali ia dengar sekarang. "Tentu saja. Aku pernah belajar _senjutsu._"

"_Senjutsu_, eh? Di luar dugaanku," ungkap Miyazaki, lalu menanggalkan pakaian atasnya. "Baiklah. Kita pemanasan dulu. Kalau kau pernah belajar _senjutsu _minimal kau bisa mempertahankan diri. " Ia lalu mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu terang saja terpental beberapa meter. "Uaaa…!"

"_Ada_!" seru Kushina yang tidak setuju dengan tindak tanduk ayahnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Naruto, Kushina. Serahkan dia padaku. Kau hanya memperlambat proses belajarnya. Jangan memperlakukan Naruto seperti anak-anak yang baru belajar berjalan."

Kushina pun memasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi Ada Naruto belum sembuh benar."

Namun Miyazaki tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan anaknya. Ia malah memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri perlahan sembari meringis kesakitan. "Bagaimana Naruto? Kau dapat merasakannya, kan? Inilah kekuatan _yousei_."

"Huh," gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena berbenturan dengan tanah. "Apa itu tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Elemen angin."

"Eh?" sahut Naruto tercengang. _Pantas saja begitu kuat. Untung aku tidak sampai tercabik-cabik_.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan tes elemen yang kau miliki, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku memiliki elemen angin."

Miyazaki tersenyum tipis. "Bagus. Kebetulan akulah yang paling ahli mengendalikan elemen angin di sini. Jadi, bersiaplah, Naruto." Ia melakukan kuda-kuda untuk melakukan serangan lagi. "Aku akan membuatmu babak belur, ssebelum menjelaskan tujuh dosa tidak terampuni kepadamu."

Naruto terang saja was was mendengarnya. _Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya? Satu-satunya cara saat ini adalah menghindar._

Sementara itu Kushina hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kakek dan cucu itu. Tetapi setelahnya matanya malah berbinar-binar. "Tampaknya bakal seru," ujarnya cekikikan. Ia lalu melihat ke beberapa dahan pohon di atas sana. "Sebaiknya aku melihat dari jauh saja." Ia pun melompat ke dahan yang cukup besar dan duduk di atasnya. "Aku percayakan Naruto padamu, _Ada,_" bisiknya.

Miyazaki pun mengayunkan tangannya yang terkepal kembali ke arah Naruto, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menghindar seraya melakukan salto dua kali ke kanan. Yang tidak Naruto sadari, tangan kakeknya yang lain melakukan hal yang sama. Ia pun tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan angin yang dahsyat sehingga membuat tubuhnya terpental dan membentur pohon raksasa yang tumbuh subur di sana.

Naruto sontak mengerang kesakitan. "Ugh, sialan! Baru segitu saja aku dapat terkecoh. Sepertinya tubuhku belum sembuh benar." Ia lalu memandangi Miyazaki dengan mata memicing. Pandangannya agak kabur karena benturan tadi.

"Kenapa, Naruto? Apa kau mengaku kalah?" tanya Miyazaki dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto pun memandangi kakeknya dengan wajah merah padam. "Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja." Ia pun berencana mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. "Aku akan mencoba menggunakan _senjutsu_. _Kagebunshin no jutsu_." Setelah itu muncul sepuluh klon Naruto. Ia lalu memberi perintah pada tiga klon. "Kalian bersemedilah untuk memunculkan _senjutsu_. Sisanya bantu aku melawan Kakek." Ia pun membentuk sebuah _rasengan _dengan bantuan satu klonnya.

Kushina berdecak gembira melihat anaknya mengeluarkan jurus itu. "Wahaa, Naruto! Kau ternyata bisa melakukan jurus yang dibuat Minato! Jangan mau kalah, Naruto…!" serunya dengan lantang.

Miyazaki yang melihat perlawanan Naruto tersenyum tipis. _Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan menjadi sangat menarik._ Ia kemudian menatap Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah _rasengan _di tangan. _Hmm, gerakannya terlalu muda dibaca. _Ia lalu membawa tangannya ke tanah untuk menopang tubuhnya yang berputar; satu kakinya menendang satu klon Naruto yang kemudian pada akhirnya menghilang. Tapi tak hanya di situ, ia menahan kedua tangan cucunya itu dengan kuat, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Wohoo! _Ada _memang hebat! Hidup _Ada_!" seru Kushina lagi yang kini malah menyemangati ayahnya.

"Sialan!" umpat Naruto yang kesal karena belum menyerang saja kakeknya malah membuat perlawanan duluan. _Kaa-sama sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa_, _sih_? Gerutunya dalam tak lama ia pun menghilang.

Mata Miyazaki membuka lebar. "Dua-duanya klon?" Ia lalu menyadari aura berbahaya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Kali ini Naruto yang asli kembali menyerang Miyazaki dengan _rasengan_. Ia berlalri dengan cepat ke arah kakeknya.

Miyazaki pun buru-buru mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. _Taktik yang bagus, tetapi aku lebih kuat_. Ia lalu mengubah tubuhnya menjadi asap.

Naruto pun merasa seperti menembus sebuah roh yang keluar dari jasadnya. "Asap?" Ia ingin menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi terlambat. Kakeknya kembali mengayunkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan jurus elemen angin.

Membuat Naruto terlempar kembali beberapa meter. "Aduh! Duh!" erangnya. Ia mencoba berdiri, tetapi sepertinya tulang rusuknya ada yang patah, ia merasa ada yang sakit di sekitar dada.

"Kali ini tampaknya kau sudah sangat kelelahan, Naruto," ucap Miyazaki yang memandangi Naruto dengan wajah menantang.

Naruto lalu membuang ludah darahnya ke sembarang arah. "Heh. Aku belum kalah, tahu," ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Mata Miyazaki pun melebar dari biasanya. Ia seperti tidak bisa berkutik di tempat. Seperti ada mantra magis yang membuatnya terpaku sesaat. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan menyadari sebuah jurus modifikasi _rasengan _yang tidak diketahuinya datang dengan cepat menuju ke tempatnya berpijak. "Jurus apa itu?"

"_Katta,_" bisik Naruto yang sangat percaya bahwa rencanya ini akan berhasil. Ketiga klonnya terlah berhasil membuat _rasenshuriken _yang cukup besar, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Miyazaki.

Miyazaki pun tidak tinggal diam dan berlari ke arah _rasenshuriken_. "Tapi ini elemen angin, kan? Jangan lupa, Naruto, aku juga bisa mengendalikan elemen angin. Dan akulah yang paling kuat di sini." Ia mengambil _rasenshuriken_, lalu mengayunkannya….

"Heh, percuma, Kek. Tanganmu pasti akan terluka jika kau terlalu memaksakan—eh?" yang membuat Naruto terkejut, Miyazaki melempar _rasenshuriken _itu ke tempat sisa klonnya berada. Dan tentu saja klon-klon itu langsung lenyap karena jurus yang sangat dahsyat itu. _Rasenshuriken _itu pun bergerak melewati kolam lalu menghancurkannya sampai berdebu. Tidak sampai di situ, jurus tingkat S itu malah masuk ke dalam hutan dan memporak-porandakan sebagian isinya hingga menghilang.

"Ya, ampun. Gagal lagi," ujar Naruto yang menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Rin yang baru tiba di lokasi karena mendengar beberapa kali dentuman keras terperangah melihat tempat yang dilihatnya sekarang sungguh luluh lantak.

Kushina sendiri ternganga melihatnya. "Ya, ampun. Hutannya sampai hancur begini. Sepertinya tadi itu jurus yang tidak dapat Minato lanjutkan." Ia lalu menoleh ke bawah dan menyadari Rin ada di sana.

Rin pun merasakan firasat buruk. Ia pun hendak pergi dari sana, tetapi suara Kushina menghentikan langkahnya.

"Rin-_chan_!" seru Kushina dengan riang.

_Sialan, aku sebaiknya memang tidak usah kemari_, gerutu Rin dalam hati. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kushina dan melontarkan senyum palsu padanya. "Ya?"

"Kau bisa kan mengembalikan tempat ini seperti semula? Dengan kekuatan waktumu," ujar Kushina dengan wajah memelas dan tangan yang menyatu seperti memohon.

"Oh. Hahaha. Tentu saja bisa. Serahkan padaku! Hahaha," sahut Rin dengan suara nyaring. Itu ia keluarkan untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya. _Ya, ampun. Tentu saja aku bisa mengembalikan tempat dan hutan di sana seperti semula. Tetapi cakraku akan habis seketika. Aku bakal tidur dua hari dua malam_. Ia pun mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat segel jurus _doton_. Matanya yang coklat pun memerah. Lalu terdengar gemuruh dari sana.

"Jurus apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan melihat Rin mengeluarkan jurus yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Rin adalah pengendali waktu. Ia sedang mengubah tempat ini dan hutan di sana kembali seperti semula," jawab Miyazaki yang mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Eh? Hebat sekali, aku baru mendengar ada jurus seperti itu."

"Cepat berdiri. Kita ke Menara Uzumakigakure dan melanjutkan latihan."

"Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya tulang rusukku ada yang patah dan juga tanganmu—eh?" Naruto tercengang melihat tangan Miyazaki yang menyentuh _rasenshuriken _tadi tidak terluka sama sekali. "Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto pun mencoba berdiri, dan ia kembai tercengang. "Dadaku tidak sakit lagi. Apa Kyuubi yang menyembuhkanku?"

"Kyuubi tidak menyembuhkanmu. Dia sedang tertidur dalam segelmu. Dan kau tidak akan memerlukan kekuatannya," jawab Miyazaki dengan wajah datar. "Kalau kau tadi mempertanyakan tanganku, tanganku memang terluka, tapi sekarang tidak jadi masalah."

Sekarang Naruto sudah kembali berdiri tegak. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyanya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kushina sudah pernah menjelaskannya padamu, kan? Ini adalah salah satu kelebihan _yousei_. Mereka dapat meregenerasi sel-sel yang rusak dengan cepat ketika terluka. Tetapi memang ada batasnya. Jika musuhmu melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi padamu. Kau pasti akan mati juga."

"Begitu?"

"Sekarang ikuti aku. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tempat ini serahkan saja pada Rin." Miyazaki pun kembali mengenakan pakaian atasnya dan berjalan menuju ke Menara Uzumakigakure.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada kakeknya.

"Kita akan bertapa."

"Huh?" Naruto memperlihatkan wajah tidak tertariknya pada kegiatan itu. "Kau ingin menjadikanku seperti pertapa?"

Tiba-tiba Miyazaki menghentikan langkahnya. "Bukan. Aku ingin kau menjadi _Tuhan_. Dengan membuang ketujuh dosamu yang tidak terampuni."

"Hm?" kepala Naruto meneleng ke kanan. Tidak bisa menerka maksud kakeknya. _Menjadi Tuhan? Ada-ada saja…._

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung….<strong>

**Oke, Elven ingkar janji. Tadinya mau **_**update **_**ini minggu depan, tetapi kesampaian juga sekarang hehe. Minggu depan akan muncul fic baru Elven untuk pengganti The Time Travel yang bentar lagi bakal selesai. Mudah-mudahan saja Elven bisa update The Time Travel yang baru. Sekalian deh mau promosi summary **_**fic **_**barunya.**

**Aufklärung**: _Save Me, Please_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Rated T. AU. Romance/Spiritual. Naruto and Sakura.

**Based on the movie "Langit Ketujuh, directed by Rudi Soedjarwo"**

**.**

_**~saat cinta bertemu di dunia yang berbeda~**_

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang otaku dan _mangaka_ sukses yang bersahaja, namun terkadang naif. Dan Haruno Sakura, seorang perempuan pintar peraih penghargaan Miss Jepang, yang selalu merasa tidak puas dengan hidupnya karena itu ia selalu mengejar penghargaan. Suatu ketika, mereka dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Namun, ada sesuatu yang jahat yang membatalkan hari tunangan mereka. Naruto pun mencoba menerima takdir jika Sakura akan mati karena berhari-hari koma akibat kecelakaan parah yang dialaminya. Tapi yang ia sadari berikutnya, roh Sakura mendatanginya untuk meminta pertolongan. Dan yang Naruto sadari juga, hanya ia yang bisa melihat dan berbicara langsung dengan Sakura. Lalu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan? Karena ia juga sangat ketakutan….

**Silakan yang mau review**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. To Kill Seven Deadly Sins

**Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

The Lord of The Rings © **J.R.R Tolkien**

**Warning**: Sequel from **'HEART'**. Semi-Canon. Semi-Crossover with **The Lord of The Rings**. Romance/Adventure. A bit Fantasy. OOC

**Pairing insert**: Naru/Saku, Mina/Kushi, Sasu/Hina, Shika/Ino, Kaka/Kure

* * *

><p><strong> Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, nge-<strong>_**fave¸ **_**dan **_**review**_** chapter kemarin. Oh ya fic ini sudah mencapai views 183.124 :O. **_**Chapter**_** kemarin juga mencapai 8.633 **_**views**_** dan sekitar 127 **_**reviews**_**. Rata2 isinya supaya cepet update. Maafkan Elven hehe. Makasih buat perhatiannya :D.**

** Sekarang Elven nggak janji2 lagi kapan updatenya karena sering banget mendapatkan hal tak terduga yang harus dikerjakan duluan. Jadi, tunggu saja update dari Elven. Oh ya, jangan samakan fanfic ini dengan Naruto yang asli yang dibuat sama Masashi Kishimoto. Beda jauhlah :D. Fanfic ini buatan orang awam yang lagi belajar ngebuat cerita fantasi ^^. **

**Elven nggak bosen-bosennya ngingetin bagi yang belum baca HEART, dibaca dulu ya, biar ngerti jalan cerita di fanfic ini. HEART ada di blog Elven, **_**link**_**-nya bisa kalian lihat di profil.**

**Selamat Membaca ^^/**

**.**

**.**

_Tiba-tiba Miyazaki menghentikan langkahnya. "Bukan. Aku ingin kau menjadi Tuhan. Dengan membuang ketujuh dosamu yang tidak terampuni."_

"_Hm?" kepala Naruto meneleng ke kanan. Tidak bisa menerka maksud kakeknya. Menjadi Tuhan? Ada-ada saja…._

.

.

**Chapter 11**

_**To Kill Seven Deadly Sins**_

**.**

**.**

"Membuang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tepat. _Membunuh_. Kau harus mampu membunuh seluruh ketujuh dosa tidak terampuni yang kau miliki. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Ketujuh dosa itu semuanya ada pada dirimu," jelas Miyazaki pada Naruto.

Kakek dan cucu itu kini sedang berada di sebuah altar luas bernuansa gelap yang berada di dalam Menara Pusat Segel Empat Penjuru Mata Angin. Duduk di atas segel miniatur lambang bintang _Earendell_, yang memiliki empat ekor cahaya. Segel itu belum diaktifkan, namun Naruto bisa merasakan hawa magis—yang besar—yang terhantar dari sana. Tapi selain masalah segel yang membuatnya gundah itu, ia juga berusaha untuk menerka tentang tujuh dosa yang tidak terampuni. Ia sama sekali tidak memahami membuang dosa-dosa itu disamakan dengan membunuh. Berkali-kali ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Sebentar, Paman—maksudku, Kakek!" seru Naruto yang memotong penjelasan dari Miyazaki. Ia masih belum terbiasa memanggil Miyazaki yang awet muda itu dengan kata 'Kakek' karena baginya tampang pemimpin Rumah Besar Uzumakigakure jauh dari kakek-kakek. Terlihat konyol. Padahal sebelumnya ia mengenal Tsunade, yang masih hidup hingga berumur 50 tahun dengan wajah 20 tahunnya. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah pernah melihat wajah asli Tsunade. Beda halnya dengan Miyazaki yang memang tidak akan menjadi tua.

"Aku tidak terima keluhanmu lagi, kita sudah banyak membuang waktu," sergah Miyazaki buru-buru. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah kesal. "Dan jangan berpikir jika penampilan mudaku ini konyol. Aku sendiri tidak berkehendak seperti ini. Itu yang harus kupahami."

Naruto otomatis jadi cengo. "K-kakek bisa juga membaca pikiran orang lain? Ya ampun," ia kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri. _Benar-benar kemampuan yousei yang sangat merepotkan_, pikirnya.

"Sudah! Berikutnya kau harus bertapa dan menuruti perintahku. Aku tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau akan jadi Tuhan dengan membunuh ketujuh dosamu yang tidak terampuni, tapi maksudku di sini adalah tuhannya dunia shinobi."

_Lagi-lagi dia menjawab pertanyaan yang baru ada di pikiranku_, ucap Naruto di pikirannya sembari menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"Sudah, jangan berbicara di dalam hati lagi. Kalau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, sampaikan sajalah langsung. Kau kan laki-laki," titah Miyazaki. Ia sedikit menyayangkan mengapa cucunya ini agak dungu. Padahal ayah dan ibu mereka termasuk keturunan baik di bangsanya masing-masing.

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti."

"Hm, sebenarnya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain ini sangat berguna bagi _yousei_. Setelah datang masanya kau pasti akan mengerti tujuan utama kemampuan ini. Sekarang mari kuulang yang telah kujelaskan. Ada tujuh macam dosa tidak terampuni: bangga diri berlebihan, iri hati, kerakusan, kemalasan, ketamakan, hawa nafsu, kemurkaan. Dan kau memiliki ketujuhnya di dalam dirimu."

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia malah bingung dengan pernyataan kakeknya itu. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal macam apa yang membuatnya memiliki ketujuh dosa tersebut.

"_Rikudou Sennin _pertama kali mampu membuang ketujuh dosa tersebut dan menjadikannya Tuhan para _shinobi_. Tapi memang pada akhirnya satu dosa ia miliki kembali."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan Kakek menjadikanku sebagai tuhannya para _shinobi_. Menurutku Kakek lebih pantas—"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa," potong Miyazaki. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menatap tajam cucunya yang duduk di depannya itu. "Aku memang lebih berpengalaman dan lebih banyak menguasai jurus-jurus kuno Uzumakigakure, tapi aku hanya mampu membunuh empat dari tujuh dosa itu."

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Tapi tugasku—"

"Tugasmu adalah menyegel kembali _bijuu_ ke tempat asalnya. Asal kau tahu saja, kekuatan musuhmu nanti akan lebih kejam dan besar daripada _shinobi_ yang pernah membuat kakimu terluka parah."

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Kakeknya telah membuka luka lama yang telah di kuburnya dalam-dalam…. Ia jadi teringat waktu lalu … ketika ia nyaris mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sasuke….

"Kau harus mengembalikan _bijuu_ ke tempat aslinya untuk mencegah _dia _memanfaatkannya untuk mengubah dunia ini ke dalam kegelapan. Setelahnya kau akan mengikutiku dan Kushina ke _Valinor_, ayahmu juga sudah berada di sana sejak lama."

Naruto kembali memikirkannya. Ia memang tidak pernah merasakan tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya sejak lahir. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ini seperti di luar kehendaknya. Ia merasa bukan bagian dari keabadian yang ditawarkan itu….

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya, Naruto. Takdir telah memilihmu…. Kau tidak ingin teman-teman terdekatmu di dunia sana menjadi korban kegelapan yang akan menyelimuti bumi, kan?" mata merah Miyazaki masih menikam tajam pada mata biru Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tak gentar menatapnya. Jika diingatkan akan teman-temannya, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menghindar dari tugas yang dipikulkan padanya. "Baiklah," ujarnya dengan keteguhan penuh. "Aku hanya tinggal bertapa, kan?"

"Ya, tapi ini bukan bertapa biasa. Kau harus membunuh ketujuh dosa tidak terampuni yang ada pada dirimu."

Naruto sebenarnya bosan juga dengan penjelasan yang berulang-ulang, tapi tidak sepenuhnya ia pahami. "Bagaimana caraku membunuh dosa-dosa itu?"

"Atur posisimu untuk bersemedi dan pejamkan matamu. Lalu kosongkan pikiranmu," perintah Miyazaki. Ia melihat cucunya itu mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahnya. Ia pun menunggu beberapa menit. Kemudian ia membentuk tujuh macam segel tangan dengan perlahan dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lantai yang di atasnya terdapat pola segel _Shiru no Tsu Sūkikyō_. Pola segel itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya biru. "Mari kita lihat apa kau mampu melakukannya hingga akhir."

Sementara itu Naruto kembali membuka matanya. "Eh, di mana ini?" Ia berada di ruangan luas dengan sinar temaram. Matanya pun memicing, berusaha mencari pelita. "Ini kan pintu masuk menara. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Ia kebingungan, tapi nuraninya mengatakan untuk membuka pintu tertutup itu.

Naruto sedang berada di dimensi lain yang tercipta dari jurus yang kakeknya rapalkan barusan. "Baguslah dia hendak memasuki pintu pertama," bisik Miyazaki tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus berhasil membunuh dirimu yang memiliki kebanggaan diri berlebihan itu."

Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan asing yang dihiasi sinar jingga tipis. Ia lalu menyadari ia tidak sendiri di sana. "Siapa?" Ekspresinya pun berubah keras. Pada akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah tawa menggelegar yang sangat ia kenal siapa pemiliknya.

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage dan membuat semua orang mengakuiku! Akan kubuat mereka berlutut padaku! Hahaha!" sosok itu sedang minum sake di belakang meja ruangan hokagenya.

Mata Naruto pun melebar. Mulutnya membuka. Ia terhenyak setengah mati. "Itu kan aku?! Apa maksudnya iniiii?!"

"Bunuh dia, Naruto. Dia adalah bagian buruk dalam dirimu. Dengan membunuhnya kau akan bisa membuka pintu selanjutnya." Terdengar suara yang membahana ke seluruh ruangan luas itu. Naruto mengenal suara itu sebagai suara kakeknya.

Naruto tampak berpikir. _Membunuh tujuh dosa tidak terampuni … jadi begitu maksudnya? _"Huh, siapa takut." Ia lantas membentuk _fuuton_: _rasengan _mini di tangan kanannya. Dengan secepat petir ia mengarahkan jurus itu pada _dirinya _yang terlihat konyol tersebut. _Dirinya _itu pun lenyap menjadi asap hitam.

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah berlebihan seperti itu, atau memang aku tidak menyadarinya?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan bibir mengerucut ke depan. Ia berlari menuju sebuah direksi di mana satu-satunya cahaya terpancar dari sana. Tanpa ia sadari, di lengan kanannya muncul jubah pertapa berwarna jingga terang. Ia tanpa ragu membuka pintu berikutnya.

Miyazaki tersenyum mengetahuinya. "Sekarang kau harus mampu membunuh kemalasanmu."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dahinya mengerut ketika menemukan pemandangan itu. Ia menemukan _dirinya _tertidur di sebuah dipan dengan wajah penuh iler. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa jadi konyol begini, tapi aku tahu betul wajahku ketika tidur tidak sejelek itu," gerutunya. Ia lalu melompat ke arah _dirinya _yang terbaring itu. Mengeluarkan tendangan super kuatnya hingga _dirinya _itu menghilang menjadi asap hitam.

Naruto pun segera menuju direksi bercahaya biru yang dilihatnya di lantai atas. Jubah pertapa berwarna jingga terang kini menyelimuti tangan kirinya.

"Iri hati," ucap Miyazaki.

Naruto membuka pintu itu. Ia langsung menemukan _dirinya _yang sedang bertarung dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sasuke.

"Kau harus ingat, _Teme_! Aku akan menjadi Hokage! Aku tidak sudi Sakura jatuh ke pangkuanmu! Kau lebih rendah dibandingkan aku!"

"Hn, berisik, _Dobe_. Penyakit irimu itu memang menyebalkan"

Naruto agak muak melihat _dirinya _dan _Sasuke _yang sedang bersilat lidah itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan dua _rasengan _di kedua tangannya dan menghantamnya pada mereka. "Huh! Kalian berdua berisik!"

Jubah pertapa berwarna jingga terang pun sekarang mengitari bagian atas tubuh Naruto. Dengan penuh semangat ia berlari menuju tangga atas; ke sebuah pintu di mana ia harus membunuh kemurkaannya. Dan Naruto berhasil melakukannya dengan sekali tebas.

Kini tinggal tiga dari tujuh dosa tak terampuni yang mesti Naruto bunuh dari hatinya, yaitu kerakusan dan keserakahan. Namun, lagi-lagi ia dapat mengatasinya dengan cepat.

Di tempatnya, Miyazaki mengetahuinya. "Ternyata dia bisa juga. Fokusnya bagus. Tapi … yang terakhir sepertinya akan sulit. Apa kau mampu melakukannya, Naruto?"

Jubah pertapa berwarna jingga hampir menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto kembali berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah menghitungnya. "Yang terakhir! Aku pasti bisa melakukannya!" Ia pun dengan kasar membuka pintu. Matanya segera beradaptasi dengan ruangan temaram itu.

"Naruto…."

"Heh?" Naruto terperanjat. Ia kenal suara itu. Dan suara itu bukan suaranya kakeknya, melainkan suara seorang wanita.

"Naruto…." Kali ini terdengar lebih dekat. Tubuh Naruto menggigil. Ia tidak menyangka tahapan terakhir ini akan mengujinya dengan berat. Semangatnya yang berkobar tiba-tiba luntur.

"Kemari, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Kau sejak dulu mencintaiku, kan?"

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal. Ia terpaku sejenak di tempatnya. Napasnya tiba-tiba memburu karena dirasa sesak. Ia menatap tajam sosok wanita yang berdiri dua meter di depannya—yang merentangkan kedua tangannya kepadanya.

"Jangan bercanda," geram Naruto. "Kakek! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Mengapa Sakura-_chan _bisa berada di sini?!" teriaknya ke arah langit-langit. Berharap kakeknya mendengar rasa frustasinya. "Hawa nafsuku … mengapa Sakura-_chan _yang muncul?! Ini gila!"

"Lupakan dia, Naruto. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya. Haruno Sakura. Dia terlalu lama meracuni pikiranmu. Ini ujian untukmu. Kau harus mampu membunuhnya." Suara Miyazaki terdengar di ruangan itu.

Naruto semakin gelisah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. "Aku tidak bisa … aku tidak ingin membunuh rasa cintaku terhadap Sakura-_chan!_"

"Belajarlah dari masa lalu, Naruto. _Yousei _dan manusia terlarang untuk bersatu. Jika itu terjadi, bencana akan datang." Suara Miyazaki kembali terdengar.

"Ini gila…." Naruto lunglai ke lantai. Ia tidak percaya dengan ujian terakhir ini. Ia memang mencintai Sakura tanpa syarat, namun hal ini sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. "Sampai … sampai di sini saja. Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya," lirihnya. Napas Naruto makin memburu. Takut-takut ia menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Sakura mengembangkan senyum untuknya. Senyuman manisnya. Senyuman yang selalu Naruto jaga agar tetap ada….

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau harus, Naruto! Sudah kubilang kau dan dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama! Bersamanya hanya akan membuat penderitaan lahir di sekitarmu!"

"Sialan!" Naruto memukul lantai di bawahnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat lubang yang cukup besar. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Hatinya tercabik-cabik. Ia tidak mampu membunuh Sakura. Meski ini hanyalah sebuah dimensi yang diciptakan, namun tetap saja terasa nyata. Meski yang dibunuhnya adalah rasa cintanya yang besar terhadap_ kunoichi _itu, tapi ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

"Naruto…." Sakura kembali memanggil Naruto. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

"Berhenti!" pekik Naruto. Matanya berubah merah. Ia menatap Sakura dengan garang. Ia lalu menyadari jika cahaya yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dari jubah pertapa itu semakin meredup. Ia paham, jika ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini misinya nanti akan gagal. Jika misinya gagal, maka akan banyak korban berjatuhan.

"Kau tidak perlu mencintai perempuan yang tidak mencintaimu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Lepaskan perasaan itu! Buang … dan musnahkan!" pekikan Miyazaki mengambang di udara.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto pun berdiri dan melesat cepat ke arah Sakura. Di tangan kirinya terdapat kunai. Ia _sunshin_ ke belakang _kunoichi _berambut merah jambu itu. "Aku memang tidak bisa bersama denganmu, Sakura-_chan_. Karena cintamu padaku itu … palsu! Kau hanyalah ilusi!"

Naruto menebas leher Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga. Dalam waktu singkat, Sakura berubah menjadi asap hitam. Lalu cahaya terang membungkus Naruto. Cahaya itu menembus dinding dimensi dan tiba di tempat Miyazaki dan Naruto berada. Pola segel di bawah mereka pun semakin benderang. Cahaya itu melesat ke angkasa. Seluruh Menara Uzumakigakure yang terbuat dari intan itu berkilauan, hal yang sudah lama tidak terjadi.

Pancaran cahaya melesat juga dari segel yang memiliki arah mata angin, masing-masing mengarah ke tempat markas _Shi no Ujigami_.

_Shi no Ujigami _dapat merasakannya. Kekuatan itu begitu besar. Terpancar ke masing-masing menara mereka. Mereka memperhatikan menara utama yang ada di lembah mereka dengan ekspresi takjub. Hewan-hewan titisan para dewa itu seketika berubah bentuknya menjadi _yousei_.

"Heeh, ini sudah lama sekali," sahut Genbu yang sebagian tubuhnya tenggelam di air. Ia mengenakan _obi _hijau. Mata dan rambutnya yang panjang itu pun berwarna hijau.

"Kalian berubah juga rupanya," dari Lembah Api, Suzaku menimpali. Obi merahnya berpendar, begitu juga dengan mata merahnya yang setajam elang. Matanya beralih pada gunung berapi yang dapat ia rasakan bergejolak di bagian dalamnya. "Waktunya sudah tiba ya."

"Yah, ini untuk sementara. Kalian jangan lupa bagaimana rupa asli kalian sesungguhnya." Seiryuu melayang-layang di Lembah Angin. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya yang ringan ini. _Obi _birunya serupa warna langit yang biasa membentang luas di tempat asalnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan rupaku ini. Tidak buas sama sekali." Byakko memperhatikan kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi datar. Memang biasanya terdapat kuku-kuku indah nan tajamnya di sana. "Tapi yang jelas kini dia telah bangkit. Menurut kalian apakah dia pantas mendapatkan kepercayaan kita?"

"Tentu," tukas Seiryuu dengan menyeringai. "Dia akan mengobrak-abrik tempat kita. Lihat saja."

Sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah merasa seprima ini. Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia terbaring di tempat tidur dan masa penyembuhan yang membosankan, akhirnya kebangkitannya pun tiba. Rautnya setenang air yang mengalir. Tidak ada rasa beban apa pun yang ia rasakan di hatinya. Ia telah mampu melewati ujian itu.

Baju yang ia kenakan pun berganti. Jubah pertapa berwarna jingga terang menyelimutinya. Kakinya di lapisi sandal ninja berwarna emas. Matanya yang biru kini berubah merah darah. Rambutnya yang bagai duri landak itu tetap ada di atas kepalanya, sedangkan bagian bawah sedikit memanjang, terikat rapi dengan tali emas. Anak rambutnya di kedua sisi wajahnya pun lebih memanjang hingga menggapai dahunya.

Miyazaki yang melihatnya pun turut bangga. Akhirnya apa yang inginkan dapat dilakukan oleh cucunya itu. Ia yakin kali ini ia tidak akan salah jalan. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang cobalah mempraktekkan kekuatanmu itu."

Naruto memandangi kakeknya sebentar. Lantas mata merahnya beralih ke tangan kanannya. Ada simbol matahari di sana. Berpola lingkaran berwarna jingga. Ia pun melihat dengan pikirannya bagian-bagian yang tersusun di dalam Menara Segel Empat Penjuru Mata Angin. Tak terlalu lama, ia menemukan sebuah altar besar di ruangan terbuka yang berada di puncak menara. Ia pun langsung tiba di altar itu dalam sekejap saja dengan jurus yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang dimiliki mendiang ayahnya.

Naruto pun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Seperti sedang berdoa. "Lembah Api," lirihnya. Aliran cakranya melesat keluar dari badannya.

Suzaku yang matanya masih terpaku pada gunung berapi yang tidak jauh berada dari posisinya berdiri, tampak terperanjat. Gunung berapi itu meletus hingga memuntahkan laharnya ke segala arah. Ia pun terkena muntahan lahar itu, tapi memang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. "Api tidak akan luka karena api. Aku akan terima tantanganmu," tukasnya dengan seringai.

Naruto di tempat serupa masih tetap dalam posisinya. "Lembah Angin."

Di Lembah Angin, Seiryuu merasakan angin di sekitarnya mendingin dan melesat lebih kencang. Lantas pusaran angin yang lebih besar datang dari bagian belakangnya, namun terpantul ketika menghantam pinggulnya dan menghancurkan sebuah tebing tak jauh dari sana. Salah satu alis Seiryuu terangkat. "Wah, wah, boleh juga."

"Lembah Air!"

Genbu yang baru saja berjalan menuju satu-satunya daratan di markas besarnya itu tersentak ketika melihat pusaran air yang muncul dari sebelah kanannya. Pusaran air yang berupa _twister_ di tengah laut itu bergerak secepat petir ke arahnya. Ia langsung membuat dinding raksasa dari air dalam sekejap. "Dasar! Dia benar-benar melakukannya," decaknya agak kesal, namun kemudian tersungging senyuman di bibirnya. "Mari kita bermain-main."

Naruto melihat ke arah barat Uzumakigakure. "Lembah Pasir."

Byakko merasakan getaran hebat dari arah kakinya berpijak. Ia pun membuat pasir di bawahnya menjadi tanah padat dan membuatnya melayang. Ia dengan cepat berdiri di atas bagian tanah padat itu. Ia melihat tanahnya yang selalu ia sayangi sepanjang masa itu merosot ke bawah dengan cepat. "Kau mau menelannya ke dalam inti dunia ini? Apa kau lupa aku adalah dunia ini sendiri? Ini sudah lama sekali ada _yousei _yang menantangku seperti ini."

Pertarungan untuk mengambil hati para dewa yang punya harga diri tinggi itu pun segera dimulai….

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah hutan belantara, wilayah Negara Api, Uchiha Madara menyambut kedatangan kaki tangannya dalam kegelapan. "Bagaimana, Zetsu? Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Zetsu keluar dari balik salah satu batang pohon raksasa di sana. "Besok akan diadakan upacara kematian Uzumaki Naruto. Lusanya Sasuke akan dieksekusi di depan seluruh Petinggi Kelima Negara Elemental."

"Heeh, waktu yang tepat. Akan kubuat acaranya lebih mengasyikkan," tukas Madara dengan senyuman sinis di balik topengnya. Ia tidak menyangka Konoha begitu bodoh sampai saat ini tidak tahu-menahu di mana Naruto. Malah membuat upacara kematian tanpa ada jasadnya. _Benar-benar tolol._

"Sepertinya penjagaan ketat akan lebih dilakukan pada saat Sasuke dieksekusi mati. Aku mendengar ada sekelompok _shinobi _yang hendak menyelamatkannya, tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan informasi bagaimana caranya mereka melakukan itu dan dari mana kubu mereka."

Madara pun menebak-nebak. "Jika tidak dilakukan secara langsung, di Konoha juga masih ada Tsunade yang pintar melakukan manipulasi mayat. Yah, tapi itu agak rumit. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan melakukan perlawanan terbuka, lalu perundingan perdamaian. Sebaiknya kita akan ikut andil dalam permasalahan itu."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Aku yang nanti membunuh Sasuke. Kau dan Kisame menyamar dan membuat kekacauan di barisan penjaga. Aku bisa memanipulasi penampilan kalian. Walaupun aku sebenarnya benci dengan cara seperti ini."

"Ah ya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke akan hadir di upacara kematian Naruto. Apa tidak di sana saja kita melakukan penyerangan?" Zetsu berusaha realistis. Kemampuannya mencari informasi memang tidak bisa diragukan. Terlebih di hari itu penjagaan tidak seketat saat eksekusi Sasuke nanti.

"Aku tidak mau. Meski lebih mudah, tetapi aku ingin melihat pertumpahan darah yang lebih sadis lagi." Mata _sharingan_ Madara tampak lebih merah dibandingkan biasa. Ia memandangi bulan penuh yang mengintip dari balik dahan-dahan lebat. "Setelah itu kita mengumpulkan _bijuu_ lagi untuk menguasai dunia ini."

**.**

**.**

Hitam menguasai pemandangan di setiap jalan besar Konohagakure. Para rakyat sipil dan _shinobi _berbondong-bondong menuju sebuah tempat di mana seorang pahlawan dunia _shinobi_ dikenang untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi di bawah patung yang terbuat dari emas mulia itu tidak terdapat jasad sang pahlawan. Patung itu hanya sebagai simbolisasi saja. Sementara pahlawan yang dibuatkan patungnya itu belum diketahui masih hidup atau mati. Keberadaannya masih misterius. Sayangnya kondisi di Konohagakure pun menghambat untuk dilakukan pencarian lebih lanjut.

Masing-masing dari penduduk Konoha membawa setangkai bunga krisan putih di tangan mereka. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka berbaris dengan rapi; menyejajarkan diri dengan barisan paling depan. Tsunade dan para Tetua Konohagakure berdiri paling depan barisan bagian kiri. Di belakang mereka para ANBU yang siap siaga menjaga tuan mereka.

Rekan-rekan seumur Naruto berdiri di barisan bagian kanan, namun Sakura belum terlihat di sana. Padahal sebentar lagi upacara akan dilaksanakan. Tidak ada lekukan bahagia, yang ada sendu yang membuat pemandangan Konohagakure semakin mengelabu. Tak lama Sasuke tiba di sana, dan ribuan mata memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tidak menyangka dia akan dihadirkan di sini. Sementara seluruh penduduk Konohagakure sudah tahu jika besok eksekusinya akan dilakukan.

Sasuke dikawal dengan ketat. Meski ia berstatus tahanan Negara, ia diperkenankan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Kedua tangannya di borgol di lingkarkan ke belakang punggungnya. Sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Naruto nanti dengan menaruh bunga krisan di altar kecil yang menjadi alas bagian bawah patung Naruto. Bagaimana bisa? Tangannya saja tidak bergerak dengan leluasa. Ia tidak balas memandangi mata-mata penasaran itu. Matanya tetap mengarah ke depan tidak peduli. Ekspresi wajahnya pun seperti biasa datar. Empat orang ANBU mendampinginya. Mereka lalu mengambil posisi di bagian depan—di antara barisan kiri dan kanan.

Mata Sasuke kemudian tertuju pada patung Naruto. Ia lalu bergumam dalam hati, Dobe_, bahkan Hokage terdahulu tidak ada dibuatkan patung sepertimu ini. Sekarang mereka benar-benar menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan kembali? _

Tak lama Sakura muncul sendirian. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi penduduk terakhir yang datang tepat beberapa menit upacara akan dimulai. Kepalanya tunduk ke bawah, ia tampak kusut dibandingkan penampilannya sehari-hari. Poninya yang belah di tengah kini menjuntai menutupi dahinya. Di tangannya ia menggenggam bunga krisan putih yang tangkainya hanya setengah. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap orang-orang di sana, temannya saja tidak. Ia berbaris di sebelah Ino yang memberikannya ruang untuk masuk ke dalam barisan.

Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan wajah yang memahat kecemasan. Sejak pengumuman semena-mena _Daimyou, _ia menyadari jika Sakura masih terperangkap dalam kesedihannya. Ino bisa memaklumi Sakura karena hal ini merupakan pukulan berat baginya. Kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagimu di waktu yang tak terduga akan membuatmu patah berkeping-keping. Dalam pikirannya, Ino mencari ide bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghibur Sakura nanti. Karena ia tahu Sakura tidak akan mampu melewatinya sendirian. _Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, Sakura. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Jadi, kau jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak ya. _Ino hanya bisa mengucapnya dalam hati.

Upacara kematian itu pun dimulai. Yang memimpin upacara adalah seorang biksu yang berasal dari kuil terbesar di pusat Negara Hi. _Daimyou _pun turut serta di acara itu. Ia mendapatkan tempat eksklusif di bawah sebuah tenda yang disiapkan bangku megah kerajaannya di sana. Tidak lupas sebuah kipas ia genggam di tangannya.

Biksu yang memimpin upacara pun menyalakan dupa dan merapalkan beberapa doa di depan altar cukup besar yang menjadi alas patung Naruto berdiri tegak. Setelah ia meletakkan dupa di wadah yang telah disediakan, ia mempersilakan penduduk Konohagakure dengan tertib menaruh bunga krisan yang mereka bawa ke atas altar.

Dimulai dari Tsunade dan para Tetua Konohagakure yang berjalan perlahan menuju altar dan meletakkan bunganya di sana. Para penduduk yang berbaris di belakang Tsunade pun ikut menyusul. Raut wajah mereka kebanyakan berupa kebingungan. Kebanyakan dari mereka sendiri beranggapan bahwa upacara kematian ini terlalu terburu-buru, padahal mereka tahu Hokage Kelima bukanlah wanita yang pantang menyerah. Mereka tidak percaya jika Naruto malah dianggap mati oleh para petinggi Negara Hi.

Giliran teman-teman sebaya Naruto yang meletakkan bunga di altar. Mereka sebenarnya melakukannya dengan setengah hati. Yang paling terlihat air wajahnya adalah Rock Lee yang mulai tersedu-sedu. Ia begitu sedih melakukan upacara seperti ini, padahal keadaan rivalnya itu tidak diketahui di mana rimbanya. Ia tentu berharap Naruto masih hidup dan baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan Shikamaru kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi pening. _Merepotkan_ _saja_. Setelah upacara ini selesai ia memutuskan menghisap rokok lagi untuk melindapkan kepeningannya

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga ia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak membuncah keluar. Ia pun menaruh krisan putih nan cantik itu di atas altar.

Masing-masing dari mereka kembali ke tempatnya berpijak tadi setelah melakukan penghormatan terakhir untuk Naruto. Kini giliran Sakura yang berjalan menuju altar. Kepalanya yang menunduk perlahan menegak seiring semakin dekat jaraknya dengan altar itu. Sorot matanya kosong. Ia membuang bunga yang digenggamnya ke tanah dan tanpa ia ketahui bunga itu terinjak olehnya.

Tsunade yang melihat gelagat aneh Sakura pun memutuskan maju satu langkah ke depan. _Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Sakura?_

Langkah Sakura semakin cepat. Sampai di depan altar ia memekik garang dan mengobrak-abrik kumpulan bunga krisan putih itu hingga membuatnya berserakan ke tanah. "Keterlaluan kalian! Aku muak dengan kepura-puraan kalian!"

Para ANBU tanpa diperintahkan bergerak cepat ke arah Sakura. Mereka tahu jika _kunoichi _muda itu hendak mengacaukan jalannya upacara yang khidmat itu. Para penduduk sebagian belum meletakkan bunganya di sana.

Sakura kembali memekik lantang dan tanpa ragu meninju altar itu dengan kekuatan supernya hingga hancur. Patung Naruto yang berdiri di atasnya pun terbaring ke tanah tanpa ada yang menopangnya. "Naruto belum mati! Harus berapa aku bilang sampai kalian mengerti?! Dia belum mati! Dia belum mati! Kalian hanya ditipu saja oleh si Tua Bangka Keriput itu!" Ia kini menginjak-injak bunga-bunga itu dengan membabi buta.

"Apa-apaan dia?! Aku sudah mengeluarkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk membangun patung itu! Pengawal! Tangkap _kunoichi _yang kerasukan setan itu!"

Semua yang berada di sana tersentak dengan aksi brutal Sakura. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang dalam hatinya tidak menyangka Sakura akan berbuat seperti itu.

"_Kami_! Sakura!" teriak Tsunade yang berlari cepat ke arah Sakura. Ia bukan berniat menghentikan aksi murid kesayangannya itu. Ia hendak melindunginya. Ia tahu betul Sakura bisa masuk pengadilan Negara Hi karena berbuat yang tidak menyenangkan secara terang-terangan. Apalagi ia menghina _Daimyou _secara frontal.

Sakura menyadari para ANBU yang berpuluh-puluh itu hendak menghentikan aksinya. Dengan angkara murka ia pun melawan para ANBU itu sekuat tenaga. Salah satu ANBU yang mulai menyerangnya ia tangkis serangannya dengan tangan kiri; ia lalu menendang bagian kepala ANBU itu hingga topengnya terlepas dari wajahnya. Dari bagian belakang seorang ANBU hendak memukulnya di leher, namun Sakura berhasil menyadarinya; memelintir tangan ANBU dan membanting tubuhnya ke tanah.

Di saat genting seperti ini Tsunade harus mampu menghentikan kekacauan yang tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia pun mendapatkan ilham. "Shikamaru!" serunya dengan menengok ke _shinobi _cerdas itu.

"Cih! Merepotkan saja!" Shikamaru pun menunduk dan membentuk segel tangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. "_Kagemane no jutsu!_" bayangannya pun memanjang dan bercabang; melesat cepat ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berseteru itu. Mengikat mereka agar diam.

Tidak terkecuali Sakura yang merasakan tubuhnya begitu sulit digerakkan. Ia langsung menyadari penyebab tubuhnya menjadi seperti itu ketika melihat bayangan di bawah kakinya. Ia menoleh ke Shikamaru dengan wajah beringas. "Lepaskan, Shikamaru! Jangan menghalangiku!"

"Perempuan merepotkan! Kau melakukannya bukan untuk Naruto! Tapi kau hanya ingin melepaskan rasa frustasimu! Memangnya dengan melakukan hal bodoh itu Naruto akan kembali?!" seru Shikamaru tak kalah beringas.

Sakura pun seketika menghentikan perlawanannya. Matanya membesar, memandangi Shikamaru dengan lubang yang menganga di dadanya. _Memangnya dengan melakukan hal bodoh itu Naruto akan kembali?! _Ucapan Shikamaru itu terulang-ulang di pikirannya hingga membuat remuk hatinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

**Silakan yang mau **_**review**_** :D**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
